Second Chances
by augustblack
Summary: Jake and Bella are happy until one day she disappears. She shows up 2 yrs later along with Quil and a son. Why did she leave, who is the childs father, and what does it have to do with Quil? Thats what everyone wants to know.
1. NOT SO TYPICAL DAY

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A NOT SO TYPICAL DAY**

It began as ordinary as every other day in my life. I came in from a late patrol and slept half of the day away. My dad came in and woke me up in a not so friendly manner of smacking me upside the head. Something about a barbeque and the pack coming this afternoon. Once I made it out of the shower and got dressed everyone was already here. The smell of grilled meat and potatoes filled the air. It was an unusual sunny day in La Push.

Everyone gathered around the back yard. Luckily Billy felt it was important to build a patio equip with plenty of seats so when times like this arose everyone was comfortable. Charlie and Sue were the last to arrive. They walked into the house to help carry food out to the patio while the rest of us continued our conversation varying from sports to fishing season. Then out of now where a small long dark hair little boy came running from around my house. "Haha" He giggled "You can't catch me, I'm too fast!" He wasn't watching were he was going and ran right into Pauls leg. "Hey there little guy" Paul spoke while helping him up off the ground. The little boy looked frightened and he took a set back My dad and Charlie walked out just then and took in the sight. "Damn it" My dad muttered under his breath. Charlie and him shared a look before Charlie called for the boy to come to him.

"Grandpa Charlie." the little boy screamed as he jumped into Charlies' arms. My eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head and I felt sick to my stomach. Charlie only had one child and that child was Bella. Which meant Bella had a child for him to be a grandfather. Oh shit this was Bella's little boy. My dad obviously knew about it. I wonder who else knew. Everyone shared the same look of shock on their face. Everyone other then Charlie and my father that was.

In the distance I heard a voice I never thought I would again. "EJ THIS IS NOT FUNNY" "WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice came closer until it was right in front of us. He stopped immediately when he saw all of us there. My best friend who vanished without a word a little over two years ago stood in front of us. "Quil?" Seth was the first to speak up. "W-where have you been man?" he asked. "I'm sorry" Quil whispered and looked down before speaking again. "I know I owe everyone an explanation and I will give you one." He walked over and took EJ off Charlie and took him inside to Sue and then came back out to join us.

It wasn't until then I saw the resemblance between Quil and the little boy. The little boy was obviously Native American or part anyway. Did the mean that he was Quil and Bellas? My stomach twisted and I closed my eyes. I felt faint and sick and dizzy. I grasped the back of Jareds' chair to steady myself. I laughed under my breath at the irony of it. Here I was a werewolf for crying out loud and almost passing out at the thought of my best friend and love of my life having a child together. This just didn't make sense. "Hey Jake maybe you should take a seat buddy". Quil spoke looking at me in the eye. "You guys want an explanation it's time I give you one." He sat down next to my father and Charlie sat on the other side. Oh how nice just one big happy family right there. It mad me even sicker to look at them.

"Who all knew?" I managed to choke out never once taking my eyes up from the ground. "The only ones were Charlie and Sue…and well then your dad found out because of the elders." Quil remained surprisingly calm. But then again what would he have to be upset about, he had everything I wanted. "Quil is Bella with you? " Billy looked between me and Quil. He had to have noticed how my head shot up at the mention of her name. I never thought of the possibility of her being with him right now. "No she was sleeping at the house when I left" he answered. "Do you think she would want to be here for this?" Charlie looked as if he was talking to my dad and not Quil which confused me even more. However Quil was the one to answer "She was planning on this when we decided to come back it will be easier for us to do this then her talk later with Jacob."

I closed my eyes and thought of the last time I saw Bella. A million memories fluttered through my mind. My love for that girl bought me so much pain. I always loved her though. I loved her from the time we were little kids. Through the years my love only grew stronger for her. Never once did it go away. She would be the death of me. I would never stop loving her until the day I die. And yet she is with my best friend. Just as I was ready to get up and leave this place for the last time I heard Quils voice. "Jacob do you want to talk privately about this?" I shook my head and said no. "You know that pack will know as soon as I phase anyway." I tried to keep my voice under control. However it was full of too much emotion I'm sure they heard it. I knew they did because Sam got out of his seat and stood next to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. I get it." I spit "You and Bella…congratulations.". I met his eyes for a moment. He seemed hurt and so unsure, so unlike the Quil I knew. Good I hope he is hurt. That's what he gets from taking my Bella away from me. Sam tightened his grip on my shoulder and I shook my head and looked down. "No Jake. No. You got it all wrong." Quil was shaking his head and staring at me. I didn't answer so he continued. "Bella and I are nothing more then friends." I was completely confused as it was and now my head was aching. My dad placed his hand on Quils arm. Quil looked down at it and whispered. "EJ isn't my son Jake. He…H-he is yours." I heard a few gasps and felt their eyes on me. I couldn't breath all of a sudden. What he was telling me didn't make sense. I had a son. Bella had my child and never told me? I hadn't seen her in a little over two years but then again the boy couldn't be any older then 2. What the hell was going on? Bella and I had only been intimate one time a few weeks before she up and left me. Oh fuck. The time adds up I guess.

Everything turned silent. My face was on fire and I could feel myself begin to lose control. "Why didn't you tell me Quil?" I demanded. " Bella didn't want me to. She thought it would be best i-" I interrupted him not allowing him to finish. "Best? Best for who Quil? Because it sure as hell was not best for me. He is my son?!" With that I lunged for him. Embry and Paul came between us as the other pack memebers stood. "Don't do this Jake I'm begging you not to." "Don't do what Quil?" I screamed "You took her form me! You took her and my child and ran to who knows where without one word Quil. Not one damn word!!" "Enough Jacob!" My dad yelled at me. Shocking the hell out of my. I mean my dad never yells let alone at me. "Now sit down." He finished. I calmed myself down enough to sit back in my chair. The others followed my lead all but Sam who stayed at my side. I would have to thank him for it later.

"She was planning to leave anyway Jake. As soon as you imprinted she planned to run. She found out she was pregnant the day you told her you imprinted. I didn't find out until I drove her home. When I found out what she was planning and that she was carrying a baby I couldn't let her go alone. But the only way she would allow me to go is if I promised not to say anything to you or the others." Once Quil finished his explanation I felt even sicker. All because of me. I didn't think she was over Edward I told her I imprinted to give her the chance to go back to him. I never imprinted. If I wouldn't have said that I would have had her. Wee probably would be married now and raising our child together.

"She didn't want to hurt you anymore. And she knew if you saw her and the baby you wouldn't be able to move on and be happy. I do love her and EJ, but not in that way Jake." When he was finished I had to ask just one last thing. "Well why now? Why did you come back now after all this time?" I was calm for the most part. I was no longer angry. I felt guilty and hurt that I hurt Bella. I looked up at Quil and he met my eyes once again. "Because Edward came back." He shook his head with disgust, "He found us and he asked Bella to marry him." I felt the world spin. I lost her for sure now. My stomach felt even sicker and I began to get sick as I made my way off the patio. After all this, after she had my child I was going to lose her to that leech anyway.


	2. REVELATIONS

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVELATIONS**

"Relax, Jake." I heard Quils' voice and felt his hand on my shoulder. "For the most part I think she turned him down, but I didn't like the fact he found us and was so close to EJ." We made our way back to everyone else. They took their turn hugging and welcoming him back. He explained he didn't know how long they would be here it was all up to Bella, but he thought she was wanting to move back here. I have to admit I was relieved to hear that. My head was still spinning unsure of what to make of the days outcome. Just a few hours ago I was pulling myself out of bed nothing to do, no where to go and no one to see. And yet now I have a son and my best friend and the love of my life were back. I think it is safe to say that for the first time in a long time I am afraid. I don't really know all that much about children let alone how to be a father. How would I even speak to Bella after everything we gone through? After everything I put her through.

Quil kept rambling on and on about Florida – that's where the were living. They were close to her mother down there. I couldn't make myself pay attention. All the thoughts were swarming in my head. How could I have been so dumb? I ultimately pushed Bella and my son out of my life. Granted even though I didn't know about him at the time it didn't make me feel any better. I wondered what they told the little boy about me. Did he think Quil was his father? I made the mistake thinking that and I am a full grown man. I know kids think differently then adults do, so what did he think? I still cant get over the irony of it all. I began to believe that having a family with Bella was a hopeless dream, yet I did all along. I just wasn't part of it. I shouldn't be surprised I guess. Quil has always been there for me. When I didn't study for a test – he let me cheat, when I accidently caught my dads old shed on fire he took the blame. There were various occurrences throughout our lives that he helped me through. This was one of the most unexpected things I thought he'd do. I owed him more then I could repay.

I paid no attention to the conversation going on around me. It was hard to tell how long I was in a stupor. Quil finally snapped me out of it when he spoke. "Would you like to meet your son?". " I won't introduce you as his father without Bella, but you can still meet him." He looked at me and I wasn't sure what to say. I mean of course I wanted to meet him. But then again I was scared out of my mind. "Ummm…. But what if he doesn't like me?" I stuttered and everyone laughed. Why they found it amusing I still don't understand. I was more then serious. "Well he is only 2." Quil chuckled "Besides you two are more alike then you realize." I couldn't help but smile at that. The thought of him being like me. After all I am his father. "Sure I would love to meet him." I smiled.

Quil and I excused ourselves and walked inside to find where Sue and the boy was. We made our way throughout the house and spotted them in the kitchen. As soon as the boy caught a glimpse of Quil he came running in and jumped into Quils' arms. Despite my better judgement the jealously surfaced. It didn't matter that I didn't know the little boy. At that very moment I wanted to be Quil and have the child in my arms." Looky Uncle Quil!" He yelled. "Grandma Sue made me a hot dog!!" "Did she?" Quil sounded just as excited as the boy did "Did you tell her thank you?" "Yep I even gave her a kiss too." He spoke a little quieter once he noticed me standing there. It was the first time he looked right at me. So of course I got a good look at him this time. His eyes were the exact same color as Bellas. His hair fell into his eyes, he defiantly got that from me as well as the color of it. The rest of his features looked like mine, but those eyes. While looking at him I couldn't believe that I mistaken him as Quils child. He was nothing but Bella and I. We walked over and sat down onto the sofa. I turned inward so I was facing them slightly. Quil and I shared a glance then he spoke "Hey buddy I have someone I want you to meet, is that ok?" he asked as he ruffled the boys hair. "Sure, sure" He nodded and I couldn't help but laugh. "EJ this is a very good friend of mine and your mothers. His name is Jacob." "Is he the Jake that mommy always talks about? " I raised an eyebrow at Quil as he confirmed I was indeed that Jake. The little boy held out his hand and said "It is nice to meet you." I shook is hand surprised at how polite this little boy was. "Yes it is nice to meet you too." Brilliant response Jake, couldn't you come up with something better then that? However stupid I thought my response was he just giggled. "Uncle Quil promised he would take me to the beach, you want to come with us?" I looked at Quil and he gave me a nod and I said that I would love to join them.

We made our way down the shore of First Beach. The little boy had one of each of our hands pulling us along. We were silent for a little bit, but then Quil and I started talking about various different things. The boy interrupted by tapping on my hand that he had his in. When I looked down at him he spoke "Your hand is nice and warm like uncle Quils" "Uhh..yeah I guess it is." I wasn't sure what he was getting at. " I like it. Mommy's other friend, his hand was really, really cold. I didn't like that. " The only friend he could've been talking about was Edward. "I don't either." I muttered. "Yeah but you shouldn't tell mommy she says we have to be nice." Quil and I laughed. It sounded like Bella. He let go of our hands and ran around in the sand for a long while. Quil and I talked trying to make up for lost time. Never once did I take my eyes off of the boy.

"Why do you think Edward came back?" I was curious of his intentions " I mean why now, why after all this time?" Quil didn't look to sure on the reason either. "I don't know man. He was very friendly. A little extra friendly, I guess. Bella was not happy to see him. It was out of the blue, he just showed up on our doorstep. He proposed and wanted her and EJ to move to Alaska with him." He shook his head and seemed uneasy about the situation. "That's when we discussed coming home. EJ would be safest here, where the pack could protect him from, anything just in case, you know." We sat down in the sand and watch the waves as the little boy played. Before long he came over to us and leaned against my legs. I am not sure how much time had gone passed before he fell asleep. "I told you he would like you." Quil chuckled as he gestured toward the boy fast asleep with his head resting on my leg. The sun was beginning to set. I tried to absorb as much as I could from these few moments I had left. "I really should be heading back. I left a note saying we went out for ice cream." I laughed "Did you even get ice cream?" "Umm..no." "I did not expect everyone to be at your house either."

We talked for a little while longer and then decided to head back. I carried the boy to Quils' truck and fastened him into his booster seat. I kissed him on the forehead before shutting the door. After Quil said his goodbyes he came back to the truck and climbed into the driver seat. He rolled his window down and I leaned on the truck to see what he needed. "You are more then welcome to come with me Jake. Bella should be up now if you want to talk to her." He sounded hopeful as if he wanted me to come. Maybe if I came with him Bella would not get angry about his visit to La Push today. He could tell I was debating whether or not to go. "You are going to have to talk to her sooner or later. Just do it now and get it over with already. You already lost 2 years with EJ, the sooner you talk to her the sooner you can make up for lost time." This did not sound like the Quil I knew. He must have done a lot of growing up. I knew he was being sincere and really wanted me to come, I wanted to see Bella. There was not anything I wanted more since the day she left my house. "Ok." I muttered as I climbed into the passenger seat. It would not be long now until I reunited with the only woman I ever loved.


	3. HELL HATH NO FURY

**CHAPTER 3**

**HELL HATH NO FURY**

**BPOV**

I woke up after only about 40 minutes of sleep. After walking down the stairs to get a drink of water I found a note from Quil. He and EJ went out for ice cream at the local diner and would be back for dinner. I decided to take advantage of the moment of solitude and started to run a bath. I took a look into the bathroom mirror. I could not help but wonder if anyone would notice the change in my appearance. I lived in Florida for two years and spent a lot of time on the beach with EJ and Quil. Despite my skin tone being a few shades darker and my hair longer the only difference is I wear make up now. I honestly do not know why I didn't start to sooner. I felt better about myself when I did. I shook my hair out of the pony tail and sat down on the floor next to the tub.

Quils' house was rather beautiful. The bathroom was huge and had a claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room. As I sat there watching the tub fill up I could not help but think of the last time I was in this house. So many things have changed since then. I have a beautiful son and an unlikely friendship to show for all the pain I went through. I stepped into the tub and completely relaxed. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I drifted back to that day.

**FLASHBACK 2 ½ YEARS EARLIER**

When the doctor walked in I could not believe what he told me. I thought Jake and I were careful. However the blood test was positive. I was pregnant. I began panic but recalled an earlier conversation I had with Jacob about kids. This would be earlier the expected, but regardless we were going to be parents ready or not. I was only 11 weeks so we had plenty of time to get prepared. I could not wait to get there and see his face when

I told him. The doctor gave me two sonogram print outs. I stopped by the drug store and bought a card placing the picture in it.

I made my way to La Push as fast as I could, which was not easy in my truck. None the less I loved this truck. My attention was drawn to the seat next to me. I would have to buy a car before I had the baby. This truck was not safe for a new born. I let my mind wonder to names I thought of and whether or not it was a boy or girl and even the thought of Billy and Charlie being called grandpap. My mind continued to wonder aimlessly until I finally pulled into Jakes' driveway. I got out quickly grabbing the card and practically ran my way toward the house.

I wondered into the house and made my way to the den where I heard voices. I did not think about the pact being here but it just meant more people to share the good news with. As I expected Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily, Seth, and Leah were all here. "Hey Jake, guess what I got something for y-" Just then I noticed all the eyes on me. Something was wrong here. "W-w-what's wrong?" I began to panic, but tried to remain calm for my babys' sake. "Is it Charlie? Did something happen to Charlie or Billy?" I felt like my heart was going to explode. "No they are fine Bella." Sam answered me. Something was not right with Jake. "What is wrong Jacob?" My voice full of emotion cracked at the end. "I…I…Bella I…" Jake stuttered unable to speak clearly. Sam who was sitting next to Jacob placed his arm around his shoulders. This was too strange. "Do you want me to tell her?" He asked softly. I was not sure if he meant for me to hear. Just then I looked at Leah and her eyes glistened with tears. I think that was the very moment I understood what was going on. "No..no…oh hell no…..no….no Jake no."I shook my head back and forth as the tears streamed down my face. I clutched my arms around my chest. I hadn't done that since the Cullens left. This hurt a lot worse.

Jacob stood up and reached out for me but I pulled away. I always knew this could happen but never thought I would be pregnant when it did. "I am so sorry Bella I did not mean for this to happen." Jake reached out for me again. "I still love you I will always love you" I wish he would just stop. I was in the middle of a break down. I came here to tell him we were having a baby yet it turns out I am the one having a baby. Me. One my own. Without Jacob. That thought alone was what it took to send me over the edge. The tears flowed down my face constantly and I was having trouble breathing.

I looked around the room. Everyone had their heads down, Emily and Leah were crying and Jake was muttering something to low for me to hear. The only one to even look at me was Quil. For one second he looked in my eyes and I saw remorse in his. "Quil?" I managed to choke out. He looked back up at me and spoke. "Yes Bella?" "Could you please take me home, I do not think I can drive." He nodded in response. Just then Jake came toward me again and reached out his hand. I pulled away again. I was not trying to be rude but I just could not handle it right now. If I felt his touch or smelled him right now I would lose it for sure. I could not do that.

"Bella we need to talk." I could not look into his eyes. I nodded and whispered "Just not now we will…later" He forced a slight smile and I hoped he would not see through my act. I tried to remain strong despite the tears. "You said you had something for me, can I see?" He was being nice and remaining considerate. "I do not think that is such a good idea now." I whispered as I look down at the card in my hand. I looked back up at Jacob. For the first time since I found out I looked into his eyes. "I will always love you Jacob Black" I said and smile a fragile smile "You are an incredible man, don't forget that Jake." His face was full of many emotions. Pain the most prominent. "Gee Bells it sounds like you are telling me goodbye baby." His voice cracked at the end. "No never goodbye. Goodbye is always to final. This is an I will see you later." I tried to joke but failed miserably. That was something I always told him before I would return to my mothers after summers with my father. I turned to see Quil next to me. "Ready?" He asked. I just nodded and looked at everyone else one last time. I kissed my fingertips and rached out to touch Jakes' arm. Then I turned to make my way out of the room. I felt the eyes on my back and continued to walk away from the only life I have known.

Once Quil and I were out side of the house he asked me if I were ok. I nodded and he helped me get into my truck. I assured him I was fine before he shut the door. He made his way around to the other side and got in. Once we were headed back to my house I decided to break the silence. "Thank you for this Quil." I turned slightly to face him. He looked at me and smiled "You do not have to thank me Bella you are one of my best friends." He made me smile. He always had since the day I met him. I knew what he said was true. He was always a good friend of Jake's and in return remained a good friend to me. I would miss him too. I would miss Jake with all my heart. He was no longer my Jacob, he belonged to someone else now.

My emotions got the best of me and I could not hold the tears back any more. I just let go. I can only imagine what poor Quil thought. I must have scared him senseless. If I did he did not show it. He tried to comfort me the best he could while driving. "It will be ok Bella, calm down." He reached out his arem and pulled me close to him. He rubbed my shoulder trying to soothe my pain. Before I even realized it we were at my house and he was opening my door pulling me into his arms. He carried me into the house and up to my room. He layed me gently onto the bed as he sat down on the floor next to me. He brushed my hair out of my face.

"Are you leaving?" I sobbed. "Not until I know you are going to be ok." He hushed me softly trying to get me to calm down. "Charlie!" I shot up to a sitting position. "He is still at the station." He answered me before pulling me back down on the bed. "Do you want me to call him for you?" he asked confused. "No I have to get everything ready first." I spoke as I wiped away the remainder of tears on my face and got off the bed making my way to my closet. As I pulled out my luggage and noticed the look on his face. He was confused and I owed him an explanation in return for his kindness he shown me. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Can you keep a secret Quil?" I asked yet I already knew the answer to the question. "I am leaving." His eyebrows rose and his eyes got wide. "What do you mean you are leaving?" He raised his voice a little. I jumped back a little and then smiled. "I mean I am leaving. And…" I stopped and looked him into his eyes. "And?" he asked anxiously awaiting an answer. A few minutes must have passed because he rose from his spot and came toward me. "Answer me please Bella, you can trust me you know." He blurted "Because you are scaring the hell out of me right now." I smiled half heartedly and nodded. I began to tear up never breaking eye contact I whispered "I am pregnant."

"Oh." He seemed confused and shocked. "Well that complicates things doesn't it?" He grunted and I just nodded in response as I finished up packing my bags. "I always knew this day may come. The imprint I mean. Never did I think I would be pregnant. However I am. I swore to myself that if this ever happened I would remove my self from the picture. I can not stand in the way of his happiness. I love him, I do. I seen what happened to Leah and I refuse to be like her. If I hang around her and raise this child it would be to hard for him to let go. And it would be hard on me. Especially now." I allowed my hand to glide down to my belly. "I am not really sure what to say Bells." Quils voice was saddened and he shook his head. "It is ok. I don't know how I am going to do this alone but I am going to have this baby. I will manage some how." I finished wiping my tears away. "Where are you going? What about your mom?" He was concerned and I appreciated it. "Mom and Phil are out of the state but they have a house in Florida the never use. I am not due for another 7 months so I have time to figure it all out." I looked at him again "It will be fine Quil honest." He just shook his head. "I am going with you Bella." I froze that was not something I expected to hear."W-w-what?" I stammered."You are kidding right?" He huffed and then plopped down on my bed. He looked up at me and shook his head. I laughed nervously. "No Bella! I am not joking." His voice was sincere yet angry. He took a deep breath and then continued. "You are a good friend Bella, I told you that. And Jake is like my brother, Which means you are carrying a member of my family. Someone has to make sure you two are safe." "Quil" I tried to protest but he interrupted my rant. "I am going Bella end of discussion. I will go wherever you decided and I will help you raise the baby. Will you allow me to help you?" His face was so sincere and he looked worried. How can I deny him anything after all he has done for me? I could not argue with his reasoning. "If you are absolutely sure you want to go Quil. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." "Agreed." He smiled making me smile.

I was startled when I heard a door slam shut. I didn't know how long I was in the bathtub. After washing my hair I stepped out looked for a towel. Shit I left the towel and my clothes in the bedroom. "Quil is that you?" I yelled out the door. "Yeah I just got him EJ is asleep." He yelled up the stairs. "Can you come get my clothes? I left them on my bed along with my towel?" "Uhh…Bella the room is right across the hallway." His response surprised me normally he would do anything I asked. "Oh come on Quil it isn't like you haven't already seen me naked before." I was irritated. I didn't understand why he couldn't just get me my clothes. After a few minutes of waiting I made a run for it into the bedroom. I dried and dressed quickly, throwing a tank top and boxer set for Florida. I was going to have to go shopping to buy appropriate clothes for La Push. I brushed my hair and made my way downstairs to give Quil a piece of my mind. Once I reached the bottom I turned into the dining room and saw why Quil didn't want to come upstairs. And I felt particularly stupid for the naked comment I made earlier. Right there at the table sat none other then Jacob Black.


	4. THE POSITION I’M IN

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE POSITION I'M IN**

**QPOV**

We pulled into my driveway a mere 20 minutes later. We would have been here a lot sooner, but I took my time driving. Jake and I talked about the pack and the new additions.

As I walked around to the passenger side I noticed Jacob already had EJ out of the truck and in his arms. I could not help but smile at the sight. All the time we had been gone. All the things I had experienced in Jake's place. Part of me was happy that he would would be able to reclaim his role in EJ's life. However there was a smaller part that was sad because I knew I would have to let go of the reigns.

Jacob followed me as we made our way up the sidewalk and into the house. I turned the lights on as I went and walked into the living room.

"Lay him down on the sofa" I turned to look at Jake "I am not sure if Bella got his bed ready yet."

"Sure, sure" He pause then looked at me "Will he wake up because I don't mind holding him?"

"That is fine."

Bella must have heard us come in because I heard her call for me.

"Yeah I just got, in EJ is asleep." I yelled up the stairs.

Jake sat down with EJ laying in his arms.

"Can you come get my clothes in the bedroom. I left them on my bed along with my towel." Bella yelled back. Unaware Jacob was in the house. This was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhh..Bella the room is right across the hallway." I walked over to the recliner and plopped down. I was hoping she left it at that. If Jacob wasn't here I normally would just walk right up there and hand her the towel. However Jake was here and I know that he would never approve and would probably try to break me neck if I went close to the staircase.

Of course she didn't leave it at that. "Oh come on Quil, it isn't like you haven't seen me naked before!!"

Jacob's head shot up and he glared at me. He even let out a small growl.

"Now…now Jake it isn't like that." I stuttered.

Another growl.

I could tell by Bella tone she was annoyed with the fact that I would help. Right now it didn't matter, I was more concerned that Jake would kill me.

"I mean we did _live _together for two years." I tried to justify the fact I saw her nude. This really wasn't something I needed to explain. Bella would have to. It wasn't my place.

"We need to talk. Now." That was the only answer I got and it was more of a demand then anything.

I watched as he layed EJ down on the sofa. Carefully trying not to wake him. He covered him with a blanket and turned to look at me. He then pointed at me then the kitchen table. I felt like I was a child getting sent to the principles office.

"Would you like something to drink?" I tried to settle the tension as I poured myself a glass of iced tea that Bella made earlier.

"Yeah thanks man"

We sat down at the table with our drinks in hand. I heard some ruckus upstairs and knew Bella must be on her way down. I am certain Jake noticed as well, because no words were spoken. I raised my glass to my lips and before I was able to take a drink Bella turned into the dining room and stood frozen as she spotted Jacob.

She didn't move or speak, I am pretty sure she didn't even breath. Her eyes grew wide before they fluttered back and forth between Jake and me. She then closed her eyes and sat down.

There I was sitting at the head of the table with Jake to my left and Bella to my right. Right in between my two best friends. A position I never wanted to be in.

"So…..Bella….I ran into Jake down in La Push today." I was the first to speak trying to break the ice and making the conversation easier.

"Hmmm…I see that." She nodded before reaching over and taking my glass of iced tea. She brought it to her lips and took a drink before speaking again. "I thought you were going out for ice cream?"

Crap. She was using that voice. The one that she would use in front of company to let me know I was in trouble when they left. I cringed at that thought. It was funny how much like an old married couple we were. Especially when our relationship was strictly friendly.

"I know but EJ wanted to see the beach here. He used the face and I just couldn't say no to him."

She just nodded in agreement. She knew the face well. He would use it to get something once he was already told no. I also knew she wasn't finished with me yet.

She caught Jacob's eyes on her and her heart rate picked up. I know Jake noticed her increased heart rate because he had a smirk on his face.

"Well then." She was deep in thought and then did the unthinkable. She looked right up at Jacob and smiled. "Hello, Jacob. How have you been?"

Her forwardness must have taken him off guard a little. He looked taken back she was even looking at him let alone talking to him.

"Umm…good. How have you been Bells?"

Bella looked over at me then over her shoulder to see EJ sleeping on the sofa before looking back at Jake. "Pretty good."

"Listen." She spoke as she looked down. "I know you probably know everything now."

"Yeah, I do Bells."

"I should go. You two need to talk things over in private." As I stood to leave Bella grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay. I looked at Jake, There was much grief as he absorbed her request, but he nodded in agreement. I didn't understand why she wanted me here. Regardless I agreed to stay as I sat back down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bella finally spoke. "Is there anything you want to ask Jake?"

"Why Bella? Why?" His voice was much quieter then usual and I could tell this caused him great pain and then having me here to bear witness didn't help matters either.

"You know why Jake."

"No actually I don't Bella" He was getting angry "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Don't act stupid Jake if you know about EJ you know why I left. I am sure Quil told you!"

Now she was getting angry. Damn I hated being here now.

"He told me why you wanted to leave, but you should have told me about the baby Bella. I could have been there for you and him. I would have helped you."

"Don't you get it. I didn't want you help Jacob I did just fine without you. Quil was there and helped me. He was there when I went into labor, he changed EJ's diapers, and waited in the emergency room when he was sick. He took care of everything." Shit. Bella just shut up please he didn't need this now.

"He didn't have to be! I could have been there. It could have been me don't you see that?"

I had to remind them to keep it down. After all EJ was still sleeping in the other room. This is the last conversation he should over hear. Both of them looked at me with such anger I wanted to disappear.

"Yeah I am sure your _imprint _would have just loved that. Wouldn't she Jacob?"

"There is no imprint Bella! There never was!"

Now both Bella and I was staring at him in disbelief. Of course there was an imprint. I was there when he told her. Breaking her heart in front of the entire pack. What was he trying to say?

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"I lied to you Bella. There never was an imprint. I said that because I thought you wanted to go back to Edward but felt guilty leaving me."

"That is ridiculous! You do know that right?" She spit. Then she looked at me. I was just as dumbfounded and disgusted with his reasoning. "Did you know about this?"

I was shocked she would even assume that I knew. "No." I was firm with my response "If I had known I never would have agreed upon leaving." It was true. I knew how much Jake loved Bella. I still do not understand and I do not like Bella did either.

"I am sorry how everything turned out. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I went back to your house that night to explain and beg for forgiveness but you were not there."

"How could you?" She was defiantly angry now. "I was leaving so you would not have to go through the pain of having to see me and your child while you were with your damn imprint. I was willing to let go of everything I known so start over I planned on raising our child alone!"

It would not have done any good to stop her rant now she was on a roll. As certain as I was that she would regret some of this later I was also sure that Jacob would forgive her.

"How could you lie to me about that? That was my biggest fear while having a relationship with you. That I would lose you to someone else. I can not believe you Jake. What have I done to deserve this. Yes I did take EJ away from you but that was only after you told me you imprinted." She was on the verge of tears. I knew it was not going to end well.

"Bella. I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you if you allow me."

I felt like a ping pong ball. I kept going back and forth, looking at Jake, looking at Bella. This was dumb we were not 10 years old and I was getting tired of sitting here. So I stood and told Bella I was taking EJ to bed and I would be upstairs. After I reminded her to lock up I told Jake I would see him later and then I took a sleeping EJ upstairs.

I took EJ into my old bedroom. Bella laundered the sheets and blanket and fixed it up nicely for him. Once I tuck him in I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower. My bathroom was rather large so there was a shower installed in the corner offsetting the claw foot bath tub. My mother always loved it so I was sure Bella would as well. I will never understand why women love those horrid tubs.

I showered quickly and throw on a pair of boxers along a pair of night pants. EJ had picked these pants out for me on one of his and Bellas shopping trips. He loved them and was thrilled anytime I wore them.

I walked into the bedroom and was startled to see Bella there on the bed. She sat on the edge with her legs pulled up on the bed her head resting on her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was crying. She was probably crying for awhile.

"Are you alright Bella?" I just stood there at first and then she patted the bed next to her. I took the hint and sat next to her I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into me.

"It was a very eventful day. Lots of stuff to absorb."

"Yeah I know" I sighed and kissed her head as I rubbed her shoulder.

"What do I do Quil?" She looked up a me with tear stained eyes. I hadn't seen her this upset since we left La Push.

"I don't know Bella that is up to you. But what I do know is that EJ will always need his father. No matter how much I enjoy being part of his life he needs to know that Jacob is his father. And I also know that you do still love Jake."

She looked surprised like if she thought I could not tell she still loved him.

"You still yell for him in your sleep Bella. You always have."

"Oh." She looked back down and then yawned. "Are you ready for bed?"

I nodded and she climbed to the top over the bed pulling the covers down and climbing in. I climbed in behind her.

"Will you hold me tonight Quil?" her voice was barley above a whisperer

I agreed and pulled her into my arms. I knew Jacob wouldn't approve of this either. There was not anything physical about it really. We have fallen asleep on many occasions like this. It was not like we were doing anything wrong. Besides I know she still loves Jake. She always will.

If I was to be completely honest with myself, this is one of the things I would miss once I let go of the reigns.

"Quil?"

"Yes Bella."

"We need to go talk to Jake tomorrow. I threw him out of the house."

"Alright tomorrow we will go after breakfast."

After that she fell it will go a lot smoother then it did tonight. I let myself give in to the much wanted sleep. I knew nothing else could be done tonight. However tomorrow event could change everything.

****************************************************************************A/N I tried fixing my paragraphs. It took a little longer then normal but I agree it looks better and is easier to read. When I write I write with pen and paper and then retype so I will try to continue updating this way. Also please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I love hearing from my readers. The faster I get reviews the quicker I will update. Thanks.


	5. MESSENGER BOY

:^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :

**CHAPTER 5**

**MESSENGER BOY**

:^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :^:^:^:^: :

**QPOV**

I woke up from a slight tapping on my forehead. It wasn't enough to hurt me , but just enough to wake me up. I opened one eye slightly to see EJ directly across from me with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. With a face that cute it is hard to remain angry with him. Even if I hardly slept last night.

He started giggling as I yawned. "Momma says to come down for breakfast."

"Does she?" I asked as I stretched. "What did she make?"

"Pancakes"

"Oh well we better head down there before she gets mad huh?"

I carried him in my arms down to the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with our plates full of pancakes already at our seats. She had a rule that no one could eat unless we were all sitting at the table together. I respected her for that. Even though our situation was not ideal she tried to provide EJ with as much stability as she could.

After breakfast Bella washed the dishes as I dried and put then away. EJ was in the playroom we set up for him so I knew he would not over hear anything I was about to say.

"So you want to tell me what happened last night with Jacob?" I asked as I looked at her to judge her facial expression to see if I would get a plate thrown at me or something. I learned to never underestimate Bella. Especially when she was pregnant and all hormonal and stuff. One time she threw a glass vase at me just because I asked her if she was ok.

"There is not much to tell Quil." She exhaled "I told him everything and he told me he was sorry and I threw him out of the house and told him not to come back."

"Well why did you do that? And when you say you told him everything, Do you mean everything _everything_?"

"No, besides it isn't his business." She glanced up and smiled at me.

"Well when do you want to go to see him?"

"Umm, whenever I get done here if that is ok?"

"Yeah that is fine, I am going to stop and see Sam while you are there."

"What you aren't coming with me?" She actually looked surprised.

"Umm, I think this is something you need to talk to him about on your own Bella. Besides I will be a few houses down and when I am done I will join you guys."

"Ok." She didn't sound so convinced.

"You want me to take EJ with me or you think he would stay with Billy when you talk to Jake?"

"He will probably be fine with Billy. He as talked a lot about him and the rest of the guys this morning." She laughed.

I was ready before she was and I went ahead and got EJ dressed. All I had to do was throw on a pair of shorts and a t shirt and I did the same with EJ. I am glad there was a bit of a hot spell in La Push this week because EJ didn't have too many warmer clothes. We still had to go shopping for clothes for him and Bella. She came downstairs wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I didn't know if the shirt was a good idea because wit certain ways she would move you would be able to see the tattoo she got on her lower bank. Oh well I guess they would find out sooner or later.

She decided to get it not long after the birth of EJ. She said any one who would be able to go through child birth without any medication she be able to handle a tattoo. She was right. When we went I was expecting a few tears but she didn't shed one.

Bella had gone through a lot the past few years. She grew up in more ways then one and was a stronger person. EJ accented every once of good in Bella. She was just a more kinder, beautiful person because of him. During the pregnancy I was worried about her. She was depressed for the most of it and broke down on many occasions. The night EJ was born seemed to be the changing point.

After that night she was a happier person. Not that she ever got over the whole situation with Jake because she never did. She still cried for him in her sleep almost every night. I have absolutely no clue why Jacob would lie to her about imprinting. I am sure he meant well but hell he had no clue what he really did to her. Luckily I was there to hold her together every time she fell apart.

I must have been staring for a long time because Bellacame over and touched my arm. "You alright Quil?"

"Yeah" I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but just nodded. "You ready?"

We made it to Jacob's pretty fast. I waited until I saw Billy open the door and Bella waved before her and EJ walked in. I waved back and made my way to Sam and Emily's house. Billy seemed pretty happy to see them. I knew with him there he wouldn't allow things to get out of hand.

I pulled into the drive and made my way to the front door and knocked. Emily was the one to answer and she quickly pulled me inside.

"It is so nice to see you again Quil." She hugged me before gesturing for me to take a seat next to Sam at the table. We said hello and talk for a while. Reminiscing for the most part. I wanted to make sure I still had a place in the pack which I was sure I still did. Sam welcomed me back with open arms so to speak. Of course they asked about Bella and EJ and I told them where see was. They both shared a look which I didn't understand.

Then out of no where my cell phone starting ringing. I excused myself and answered it was Bella and she was crying. "What is wrong hun?"

"Ja-Jake" she choked out.

"I am on my way to get you ok." I jumped in my truck and started down the road when I saw her.

"What are you doing Bella?" I jumped out and rushed to her. She wasn't crying now, but she didn't have EJ. "Where is EJ?"

"He is still in the house with Billy."

"Ok…did you get into a fight with Jacob again?" I wasn't sure what was going on all I knew was she wouldn't move to get into the truck.

"No, not really."

"Well what the hell happened. I mean you are walking, without your son, and you were crying?"

"I told him. I told him I still loved him and he kissed me." She started shaking her head trying to erase the memory. "Then…then his girlfriend showed up."

That explains the look Sam and Emily got when I said Bella went to talk to Jacob. Why wouldn't he tell her he had a girlfriend last night? If he told her about him lying why not come clean about a girlfriend?

Maybe he didn't love Bella anymore. Though I doubt that was possibly.

"Well let's go get EJ and we will head home or we can go see your dad, ok?"

"No I can not go back there."

"Yes you can Bella" I wrapped my arms around her and lead her to the passenger side. "You didn't do anything wrong. You don't even have to get out of the truck." I said as I helped her in and shut the door.

She want crying anymore, but she wore the saddest expression. I reached out and took her hand in mine and drove back to Jake's.

He must have heard my truck pull in because I seen him peek out the door. Sure enough there was a small dark haired beauty behind him. He turned and must have told her to stay inside and we walked out and was headed toward the truck.

"I do not want to talk to him Quil." She looked at me and whispered. "Tell him I am sorry but I just can't do it."

I nodded. "Don't worry I will take care of everything."I said before climbing out of my truck. I heard her lock the doors once I shut mine. She must not have all that much faith in me. I laughed.

I stopped Jake before he could get to close.

"Now Jake you know you are my best friend and all, but so is Bella now." I began to explain as I held up my hand in defense mode. "Right now she is upset and doesn't want to talk to you, so I can not let you over there." He snorted. Great. He was mad.

"What do you mean you can't or won't?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Both, actually."

He was angry. His hands started to shake. I looked up to see him glaring at Bella through the windshield. There eyes met and hers were full of tears.

"Jake, why didn't you just tell her last night?"

"Tell her what?" he rushed

"Uhh, your girlfriend." He couldn't really be that dumb.

"Because it doesn't mean anything."

"Obviously it does Jake!" Now I was pissed. "I have to go get EJ, we are leaving." I said as I made my way around him. However he stepped in my way.

"What do you mean you are leaving? I want to spend some time with him. He is my son." Jake actually sounded upset that I was taking EJ.

"Don't you think I know that Jake?" My hands started to shake, but I was quick to get myself under control. It was something I became good at not long after EJ was born. I was always afraid I would hurt him. "I am sure if you talk to Bella – at another time – you two can work out some kind of arrangement. But not today." It came out harsher than I meant for it to. But he got the picture. I hated being angry with my friend but he did hurt Bella again. I couldn't imagine how she felt right now.

I walked into the house without knocking. Billy was sitting with EJ on his lap showing his pictures from an old photo album.

"Hi Billy." I said and then I noticed the girl sitting on the sofa. She was beautiful I will admit. She didn't look angry so she probably didn't see the kiss, I thought. I just turned back to Billy and EJ. "Bella is in the truck and we are going to head to Charlie's now."

Billy just nodded. I am sure he understood everything I was meaning but not saying.

"Ok. Be sure to tell him I said hi. Oh yeah by the way, there is a bonfire Friday. It would be nice for you guys to come. It would be EJ's first."

"Alright. I will tell Bella, I am sure we will be there."

He kissed EJ's head and we walked out the door. I was surprised to see Jake didn't move from the spot he was in, still staring at Bella. Only now he had a sad look on his face. Almost as if someone ran over his dog. Bella however wasn't even looking at time. I am sure she was aware of his eyes on her though.

EJ let go of my hand and ran over to Jacob, wrapping his arms around Jake's legs. Jacob bent down and wrapped his arms around him before kissing him on the head. Just then I noticed two things that I am sure Jake did too. One being Bella now watching EJ and Jacob with tears streaming down her face. The other being his girlfriend watching from the porch. I walked over to them and EJ let go and jumped into my arms. Jake just looked at me with an unreadable expression. The bond that he and EJ had already was amazing.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you." I nodded toward her.

"Tell Bella I will be over tonight to finish our conversation." He whispered as he looked at EJ.

"I don't think that is a good idea Jake."

"Either way I will be there." He said and I turned and walked off toward to truck.

After we left Jake's we went to Charlie's as planned. He was so excited to see EJ again. He and Bella had gotten close despite the distance between them the past few years. We didn't do much of anything but talk and play in the backyard. Charlie had mentioned that he was attending the bonfire so that pretty much made up Bella's mind about going. Charlie ended up order Chinese food so we stayed for dinner. It was well past EJ's bedtime when we left. It was another one of Bella's rules. He always needed to be in bed at a certain time every night. She really was a good mom.

Once we pulled into the driveway I heard her mutter something. When I looked up I seen Jake leaned against the front door to the house sound asleep.

"I will take care of it." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"No." Bella stopped me. "I will." She said as she walked out of the truck and over to Jake.


	6. FORGIVENESS

**CHAPTER 6**

**FORGIVENESS **

As I sat here on the front porch a million things were running through my head.

I couldn't stay here dwelling in the past. I couldn't lower myself any further down the spiral of depression that had quickly engulfed me the day I found out she was gone. But I knew what life without her would be like, I have lived it for the past two years. I lived as a broken man, the days passing in a haze of a quick blur. There was Lena, but Lena was nothing compared to Bella. And now, after all this time there were fresh memories to remember. The kiss. Lena couldn't match up no matter how hard she tried.

How could I have been so stupid not to call Lena the night I found out Bella was back and break things off with her? It wasn't like there was anything in the relationship that was serious. It was just the point that she happened to show up when Bella and I were talking. I didn't love Lena and she surely didn't love me. I was positive she was using me, but it honestly didn't matter anymore.

Regardless I made sure it was clear when she left my house this morning that EJ was my son and our relationship was over. Needless to say she really didn't seem too broken up about it.

Now I just needed to talk to Bella. I heard Quil tell my dad they were going to go see Charlie tonight. I could always run over to his house but choose to wait it out here instead.

The situation was driving me crazy. Quil my best friend for so long took care of them. I was well aware that he would do anything for them when he stood up for Bella today and wouldn't let me near her.

It wasn't like I would hurt her. I just wanted to explain the situation with Lena. To try and make things right again.

Then when EJ came over and hugged me my heart broke right there. It was almost as if he knew that I was his father. I didn't think it was possibly to love someone as much as I did him within the short amount of time I known about him. My heart ached at the fact I wasn't there from the beginning. However I took solace in the fact that Quil was.

I knew he would always remain a part of EJ's life. EJ already called him uncle. I was pretty sure he would probably call the rest of the pack uncle as well. I was already getting way ahead of myself.

I tried to figure out what I was going to say to Bella and how I would say it. There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Mainly about EJ. I mean I didn't even know What EJ stood for. Surely she didn't name him Edward. But then again it was hard to tell with Bella.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting here. All I knew was that I was not going to leave until I spoke to Bella. I needed to explain. I leaned against my back against the front door and stretched my legs out in front of me.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was something gently shaking my arm waking me up. I didn't open my eyes until I heard her voice. "Jake"

"Jake wake up." I heard her again and my eyes fluttered open. I stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Come on Jake stand up we need to talk."

I stood upon her request. She walked over to the truck and pulled EJ out of the back seat. Quil came around and nodded before he unlocked the front door. I followed Bella inside the house shutting the door behind me.

"Jake, after I get EJ changed and into bed would you go for a walk with me?" Bella glanced over her shoulder. And I nodded.

"I am going to shower real quick before you guys head out so I can keep an eye on EJ." Quil headed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Would you like some help Bells?" I asked and she hesitated before agreeing.

I followed her up the stairs and into Quil's old bedroom. She laid EJ down and walked over to the dresser. Pulling out a pair of pajamas and handing them to me I took a hint and began to change his cloths. The boy didn't even wake up. I was shocked.

After we tucked him in Bella kissed his forehead and turned on a little light before shutting the main one off. "He doesn't like the dark." She whispered as we walked out of the room closing the door slightly.

I took this as a good sign. She wasn't the same way she always was with me but at least she wasn't yelling and screaming like earlier.

"I need to change before we go I will be right back." She turned and was headed into what I remember being Quil's parents room.

I waited for her at the top of the stairs. After a few minutes Quil came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked a little surprised to see me sitting there at first.

"Hey." He said

"Hey" was all I said

Then he turned to walk into the same bedroom Bella was changing in.

"Wait." I said as I stood up quickly coming between him and the door. He looked confused then I remember what Bella said the other night about him seeing her naked before. I was going to have to as them about that.

Before this moment could get anymore awkward Bella walked out. She changed into a pair of faded blue jeans the kind with the knees torn out and holes throughout them and a long sleeve thermal shirt that was kinda low cut for what I was used to seeing on Bella.

She looked at Quil and then at me before asking if I was ready. I nodded and looked back at Quil as she explained that we wouldn't be gone long and that EJ was sleeping.

After leaving the house we just walked down the street. Quil lived on about 12 acres so we were a good way away from anyone who would be able to hear us. She must have known how far out Quil could be able to hear because once we got so far out she stopped and turn to me.

Crisp autumn wind howled around us. The air carried a chilly breeze, and old dried up leaves were falling from the branches of the many maple trees surrounding us. The leaves on the trees now had turned beautiful red and browns, adding a new color to the atmosphere.

"We need to talk." She said looking intently in my eyes.

"I know." I stared at the ground as I nodded my head.

"Jake I think I may be going to go back to Florida. I didn't mean to cause any trouble coming back here and all. But I really think it is for the bes-"

"No!" I yelled. I was angry and was letting her see it. My hands started shaking. I couldn't help it how could she leave again. "You cant leave Bella, you just came back!"

"I know but things are different Jake. I can't. I don't.." She stopped and turned around and began walking away from me.

"Bella. Please I am begging you don't you dare walk away from me! Don't do that to me again!" I said harshly. I quickly changed my tone when she turned back around and I saw tears glisten her eyes. "Please stay here with me, don't go. I can not survive without you and EJ now." I said reaching for her hand. I knew this hurt her as much as it was hurting me.

"And tell me why I should stay here after you lied to me?" Bella snapped back.

"In reality Bells, we always had a love like no other, we are almost both are as stubborn as the other. Times like now it's hard to define what exactly holds us together. All the things we had gone through is just unbelievable. But I don't believe we came this far to fail miserably. We have been given another chance Bella."

I was rambling on now. Grasping at straws, trying to find something to get through to her. Many times I had found myself up at night longing for her touch or even to hear her voice. And now she was right in front of me, yet still just as far away as she was in Florida.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Jake. And we can't do this anymore." She said almost in a whisper. She turned again and I grabbed her wrist.

"Woman you confuse me, one minute you're laughing, the next you're crazy."

"Don't call me crazy." She said giving him a look over her shoulder. "You are the one kissing me back when you have a girlfriend!" I walked around and stood in front of her.

"Well I had to do something Bella. I was holding on to you with everything I had." He said with a huff. "It was two years, I didn't know if you were ever going to come back. Then all of a sudden you were here and I don't know I was just so happy you came back."

"Jake it is fine, it's ok. You thought I left for good. That is my fault. I didn't try to contact you in any way. You had to let go of me and move on sooner or later. I understand." Typical Bella always taking the blame upon herself. She always was so selfless.

To hear those words broke my heart into a million pieces. How could she think I let her go and moved on. Granted it was something I needed to do, but I never did. I don't think I ever could.

"No" I muttered under my breath, but I knew she heard me.

"I caused you so much pain Jake. First when I was with Edward and then again once I ran off. I will be fine, we will be ok. I will let you see EJ whenever you want. You can go back to her, you can be free no—"

"Stop." I interrupted her. My voice was angry and bitter. "It's..she's…not you. It was a mistake Bella. I wanted and tried so hard to forget you. But I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes you were here with me again. I saw the love we had. What we shared and for that amount of time the pain was gone…until I opened my eyes again. Once I did the pain flooded me and this time…this time Bella…." I couldn't hold back my emotions any more. Despite the fact I was trying it just didn't seem to matter. "Oh Bella." I couldn't fight the pain and hurt anymore.

The tears streamed freely down my face and I couldn't speak anymore. Bella walked toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She didn't say anything. She just stood there hugging me back as I sobbed into her shoulder.

She began to run her hand up and down my back.

"Every time I closed my eyes Bella." I whispered as I finally had my emotions under control. She must have finally understood what I was telling her because I heard her whisper, "Oh Jake."

She stepped back and looked up at me. Her eyes were full of tears. "Do you think you could ever forgive me Jake?"

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her head. "I already have Bells."

"What happened to us Bells?" I asked as she was slowly rubbing my back.

"I thought that by leaving it would make things easier for you. I didn't want to have to see that look of guilt and pity in your eyes. The same one Sam has when he sees Leah, Jake. It wouldn't be fair to you and I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you with someone else." She said wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"It's ok now Bella. There isn't anyone but you. Never really has been." I said as I pulled her back and kissed her forehead.

She looked at me confused "What about – "

"Don't worry about that it is over. I told her everything after you left my house today. Will _you _ever forgive me Bella. For lying to you and everything else I done?"

"I think that is the least I can do Jake." She laughed nervously.

She pulled away from me and looked toward to house. "I should be getting back in case EJ wakes up." She looked back at me and I nodded. "Would you like to stay tonight Jake? I am sure you have a lot of questions about EJ."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah actually do and I would love to stay."

We headed back toward the house and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she place hers at my waist.

"I do have one other question first though Bells." I could not help but try to get to the bottom of this.

"Sure." She agreed. Obviously completely unaware of what I would be asking her.

"What is with all this I hear about Quil seeing you naked?" I looked down at her as her eyes grew wide and she began to blush like crazy.

She cleared her throat before saying "Maybe you should ask Quil about that. It is a funny story after all."

"Yeah I think I will." I muttered and had every intention of doing so once we reached the house.

**Ok so I finished two chapters in one day. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. As I stated in the announcement I posted Claire will be brought into the story some along with a lot of other drama and a twist in the story. Please review. The more reviews I get usually the fast I update. They let me know there are people interested in my story. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. EMOTIONS

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A SLIGHT LEMON JUST TO WARN YOU AHEAD OF TIME. IT WAS MY FIRST TO WRITE HOWEVER. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID. THE FASTER I GET REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**EMOTIONS**

**BPOV**

As we walked toward the house, I didn't need werewolf senses to tell that Quil was up waiting for me to get back. That was just how Quil was. He wanted to make sure I was safe and wouldn't go to bed without telling me goodnight. After the past two years we spent together it is no wonder he is practically my best friend. I always said Jake was but now it just seems different.

Jacob is just so much more then my friend. For instance he is the father of my child. At one time he was a boyfriend and lover. And hopefully within time he will be again.

When we lived in Florida many people got the wrong impression about Quil and I. I guess I could see why they would get confused. I mean here I am a 21 year old female living with a male that looks much older then 25 let alone his real age. Not to mention my 2 year old son, whom you can tell by his appearance that he is Native American.

We looked like a typical happy family when out in public together. Quil and I never touched or held hands out in public, but just seeing the three of us together was enough to get people talking.

Quil was a very nice very sweet man. He surely would make any girl happy. I have to think maybe if my heart didn't already belong to Jacob I could find myself falling for Quil.

"You okay?" Jake looked down at me at we walked up the driveway.

"Yes, I was just thinking about some things. That's all. Wow it is awfully cold out here and it was so pretty earlier today."

"Yeah it is called Indian Summer, Bella."

"Yeah I guess so."

I lead the way into the house as Jacob shut the door as quietly as possible behind him. I could see the flicker of light on the opposing wall from the den. I immediately knew Quil was in there.

"Come on, Quil must be in the den." I took his hand making my way toward the burning embers.

I smile spread across my face, to see him lying all sprawled out on the sofa, his head hanging half way off the arm. He opened his eyes sensing someone in the room.

I laughed out loud and pointed for Jake to sit on the loveseat as I took a seat in the recliner. I figured the chair was neutral territory. I didn't want to have to choose between sitting next to Jake or next to Quil. Guys see things all different and I didn't want either one of them coming to the wrong conclusion.

It was true that I still did love Jacob, but that doesn't change the fact that if was Quil who was there for me these past few years. I can honestly say I do love Quil but not in the same way I love Jake.

"So I see you two have worked everything out I guess?" He yawned.

"Yeah, I think we did. Listen do you mind if Jake stays the night?"

Quil raised an eyebrow at me and smirked his signature smile as he stole glances between me and Jake.

"Uggh, it isn't like that Quil. I want to tell him about EJ and show him old pictures and stuff." I shook my head in disgust. Of course he would think I would want Jake to stay for other reasons.

Jake just laughed.

"That is fine, you know Jake is always welcome here." He then looked at Jake and his voice turned serious now which began to worry me. "Jacob you know how close we always were and I consider you a brother and all. But I have to look out for Bella and EJ now and if you hurt either one of them, whether it is intentional or not, I will hunt you down and rip out your throat. Brother or not, I cant stand to see them in pain."

My mouth dropped. I could believe Quil just gave Jake the father speech, You know that one a father would give after meeting their daughters boyfriend for the first time.

The look on Jake's face was pure shock. His eyes were wide as he spoke. "I have no intention on hurting either one of them. I am just glad to be part of their lives again."

As he finished he looked at me and smiled, thus causing me to smile as well. Quil looked at us again and yawned.

"Ri-ght." He spoke." I assume you two will be ok if I left you alone then. I am pretty tired and I promised EJ we would go to the beach tomorrow." He stood up and stretched.

"Yes Quil. We will be absolutely fine." I rose from my spot and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Quil." I didn't need to elaborate. I knew he knew why I was thanking him. He must care about EJ and I an awful lot if he threatened Jake. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight.

"Maybe if you got the time we can go out for a run tomorrow. Jake suggested and Quil agreed before departing up the stairs to bed.

I was still standing as Jake beckoned me over to him. "Come sit with me."

He reached out his arms and I gladly took him up on his offer. He pulled me on his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and memories flooded my mind.

A simple gesture like this meant the world to me. I brought me back to a time when things were easy.

We didn't talk we just basked in the moment. He kissed my forehead a few times and I sighed.

"You don't even know how much I missed you Bells."

"Oh, I think I do Jake."

"I can not even begin to understand how hard it all was on you an-"

"Jake" I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips. I lifted my head so I was looking him in the eye. "Lets not talk about any of that ok.?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm not saying never, just not right now." After I finished I kissed him.

He was hesitant at first but it didn't last long.

His lips moved with mine and I opened my mouth and I moaned into his lips. He then wasted no time and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues did a little dance as straddled his him on the loveseat.

I pulled back for a moment and pushed his shoulders back until he was reclined against the cushions. He reclaimed my lips once again, then kissed his way down my jawline and onto my neck.

"These.." I tugged on the pants of his jeans. "Have to go." I unbuttoned his jeans and started tugging the best I could in this position. I rubbed my one hand up his chest and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were nice, even better then I remembered. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me. I pushed my tongue into his and he was instantly fighting for dominance. I let him win as I enjoyed the moment.

He helped me with his jeans and I was in the process of pulling his boxers down. He pulled back out of my kiss to watch me.

"God Bella, I missed you so much." he growled.

He was sitting back with one arm on the back of the loveseat and the other reached out and touched my hand. His penis was exposed and I wasn't surprised to see it was already hard. I took it into my hands and started to stroke it. He hissed in pleasure. I climbed down and sat onto the floor and took his testicles in my other hand. I gently massaged and stroked him as he sat there watching me. I then took his penis to my mouth and licked the entire length stopping at the head and rolling her tongue around the tip. I plunged him into my mouth.

I was worried it had been awhile since I done this. Well the last time I was with Jake actually. I knew I would be able to do it, but he was pretty big and it took a lot to get used to. I just didn't want to gag and ruin the whole moment.

"Holy shit.. Bella!" he said in a hiss. I proceeded to suck and lick on him. Taking him deeper and deeper into my throat. I would stop and the lightly kiss the top and then start all over again. He moaned my name in pleasure and threw his head back. He fisted his hand in my hair and just held onto it. While the other had a tight hold on the back of the loveseat.

My hands massaged his thighs as I continue to work my magic on him. He was completely lost in the moment, enjoying the pleasure I was giving him. I loved to see him like this especially after all the time we spent apart.

"Bella…I' m so close." I whispered. I knew he knew to keep it down in fear of waking Quil or EJ up. I then cupped his testicles once more as began to suck on him faster, taking him in deeper once again.

His body began to tense and I knew it wouldn't be to long now. I looked up at him through my lashes and was surprised to see him looking at me. Our eyes met and that seemed like it was all it took. I felt him jerk in my mouth and a warm fluid ran down the make of my throat. He continued to whisper my name over and over as I sucked him until there was nothing left. We never broke eye contact, which seemed to intensive the moment.

He was still breathing heavy as I helped him with his boxers. I walked into the bathroom and got a pair of Quil sweatpants and threw them to him.

"I figure they will be more comfortable for you to sleep him." I smiled.

He pulled them on and I sat down next to him, curling into his side. "That was absolutely amazing Bella." He kissed my forehead and sighed.

I looked up at him and smile before kissing him on the lips. "I love you Jake."

His eyes seemed to light up and he kissed me back. "I love you too, Bella. Always."

I smiled and held onto him as tight as I could. We must have fallen asleep like that because I woke up the next morning in the same position.

Jake was already awake. From what I could tell he and Quil were in the kitchen talking.

I stood up and stretched before making my way through the house.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob smirked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Hey." I looked around the room looking for EJ.

"He is still asleep Bella." Quil seemed to read my mind. "Would you like an omelet? I am making breakfast so we can head out."

"Sure, you know what I like." I smiled and he nodded. Now I wasn't referring to anything other then my eggs with that comment. But some how it lead Jake back to the subject of Quil seeing me naked.

"Quil, I got a question for ya." Jake rubbed the back of his neck and handed me a cup of coffee. I didn't want to hurt his feelings cause I didn't drink coffee anymore but I took it anyway and sat it in front of me.

"Ok." Quil didn't seem the least bit phased by the awkwardness in his tone. He sat my plate down in front of me and handed me a glass of iced tea before taking the coffee Jake gave me.

Jake just watched us. This was, however unusual to him, how our typical morning routine went. Quil sat at the opposing end of then table and looked at Jake. I began to eat my breakfast as Jake spoke.

"How is it that you seen Bella naked?"

Quil automatically looked at me wide eyed. I shrugged and continued to eat. I was hoping Jake would just forget about it and leave it alone. I knew Jake though and just hoped he wouldn't overreact.

"Well.." Quil began. Jacob waited staring at Quil and then Quil just had to look at me again.

"Stop doing that!" Jake hissed.

I jumped and Quil turned his attention back to an angry Jake.

"What?" Quil asked. I think he was genuinely confused. Hell, I knew I was.

"Looking at each other like that. You two are like having a conversation without words. It is very distracting…and annoying. Can you please answer the question."

"Sure….well…see…one night…..in Florida…the beach…." Quil was choking on his words and Jake's face began to turn red. I hated seeing either one of them like that. I wasn't sure if there was an easy way to say or not. I wanted to get right to the point, get it over with and then deal with the outcome.

"We had sex." I blurted out and they both stared at me stunned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD SEX?" Jake was pissed. His hand began to tremble but he regained control shortly after.

"I mean we had sex. That is how he saw me naked." I tried to explain casually.

"You slept with my best friend." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't like we were together at the time Jacob! Besides it isn't like you haven't slept around at all in the past two years!" I could see his point but he made it seem like I cheated on him. Like he done no wrong.

"I had a girlfriend. You said you and Quil were just friends."

"We were well are..just friends. WE just happened to have sex."

"So it happened just once?" He asked looking at Quil.

"Well…no. Just a few times, but we haven't in a long time." Quil answered calmly.

Jake just shook his head and looked down. "I should kill you right now." He growled.

"What the hell for Jake?" I over reacted a little. However there was no way I way going to let him treat Quil like this. Not after all he did for me and EJ. Both of them looked at me in shock once again. "He didn't do anything wrong. SO what we slept together a couple of times. Big deal. At least we didn't lie to you about it. We were honest and told you the truth. It is over now we haven't done anything in a long time. To be honest you should be thanking him right now."

Jake snorted. "Thank him for what? Banging my girlfriend?"

I stood up and pointed my finger at him. "No you should thank him for being there for me when I needed him. He was there when I went into labor, he stayed with me throughout the delivery and then cut the umbilical cord. He waited up with me all night when Ephraim had colic. Then stayed at the emergency room when he had pneumonia. And hell that is not to even mention my pregnancy and cravings I had him running all over town for. You need to thank him and appreciate him for doing your job the past few years!"

I was furious now. I don't know what came over me but I felt the need to protect Quil from Jacob. Quil smiled at me and looked down at the table staring at his hands. I could tell he appreciated what I said and it made me happy.

My eyes met Jakes and I could not read the emotion I found there.

"Ephraim?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Yes, Ephraim Jacob, _your son_." Her smile and I was in no mood for joking. I looked at the clock and back at Jake. "which I have to go wake up."

"Quil, would you be ok with EJ on your own today?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He nodded. He didn't question my reasons, he knew I would explain later.

"Good. Thank you cause I need to be alone today. I have some things to take care of." And with that I turned and headed up the stairs. Not taking a second glance at either one of them.


	8. EPHRAIM THE LOVE DOCTOR

**AN: I got the motivation for this while on a trip to Cincinnati, Ohio yesterday. It was a 5 hour trip one way from my house in Pa. Not only did I get to spend quality time with my husband I finished 5 – yes 5- chapters for my stories. So here I am today with a new appreciation for Bob Seger and a lot of typing to do.**

***I have a poll up right now on my profile. Please vote it will help me determine what career Bella will have in this story***

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPHRAIM THE LOVE DOCTOR**

JPOV

I was hoping once Bella brought EJ downstairs she would talk to me. Or at least acknowledge my existence. I love that girl with every fiber of my being and she just walked past me as if I wasn't even here.

Just the simple fact that her and Quil slept together is a lot to absorb, let alone the fact it was on more than one occasion. Once she talked to me again I would explain it to her.

Quil seems a little uncomfortable around me. The constant reassuring that it wasn't like 'that' is getting annoying. I do wish he would explain exactly what 'that' meant. No wonder he wasn't phasing around anyone yet. They wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

I do not understand. They should have thought about the consequences before they did what they did. Ehhh I didn't even want to use the word sex in a sentence with their names. The mere thought of his hands, or any other body part for that matter, on my Bella makes me sick. I was supposed to be the only one to see her in that way.

What did they think would happen once it found out? They mentioned they always planned to tell EJ who is father was and bring him back here. I guess they always thought they would come back to me with my imprint. I should have never lied; I was the one to mess everything up. Yet that didn't give him the right to touch her.

I sat by patiently as Quil stood up to get EJ's breakfast. Bella quickly oput her hand on his shoulder telling him that she would get it. Just seeing that, a simple gesture as a hand on the shoulder, made my stomach churn.

She placed a plate of eggs and glass of milk in front of EJ before sitting back down. I can only guess that I was baring witness to their everyday routine.

I couldn't help but feel a little out of place as I watched silently. Bella was writing a grocery list as EJ ate and explained his dream to Quil. I have to give Quil credit he was enthusiastically following a story about marshmallows and air planes.

Again I found myself envying my at one time best friend. Almost as if he could sense my uneasiness, EJ looked up at me and smiled. It was like he all of a sudden realized I was sitting there.

"Hi Jake." He smiled and I found my bitterness melt away.

"Good morning EJ" I couldn't help but notice Bella's eyes glance up from her paper and flicker between the two of us.

Did she actually think we weren't going to get along? He was after all my son.

"You can call my Ephraim if you wan, most people do." He began to eat and I couldn't help but smile as I raised an eyebrow at Bella. She began to blush and focus on her list again.

I loved the fact that she gave him my grandfathers' name. I was shocked but none the less ecstatic. Never in a million years did I think EJ stood for Ephraim Jacob. Maybe I don't give Bella enough credit. But then again she did sleep with my best friend.

"Uncle Quil can Jake come with us today?" His voice was filled with hope.

I was shocked he wanted me to join them. Relieved but shocked. At least he didn't hate me. He could be acting like, well like Bella.

"It's fine with me,but you have to ask your mom." Quil shrugged.

All three of us turned to look at her. She muttered "Fine" under her breath, not even bothering to raise her eyes off the paper. Quil shot me a sympathetic look and EJ squealed in delight.

He bounced up and down in his chair before running over to me. He jumped in my lap and hugged me before going into the living room to play with his toys.

Quil stood and stretched, "I am going to get dressed so we can head out. Jake, I will get you a shirt and pair of shorts of mine so you can change."

"Play nice kids" he muttered before walking out of the room and up th stairs out of sight.

I reached my arm across the table and touched her arm. She quickly pulled away.

"Bella, we are going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

She just shook her head not looking up form her paper. You would have guessed writing a grocery list could be so interesting. I know I never would have.

"It doesn't have to be now Jake."

I couldn't read her emotions. She got very good at hiding them the past few years. I can only guess it was for EJ's sake.

"Bella I have already missed out on so much please let's work this out." I practically begged her. Hell I would get down on my knees if that would help my situation. Honestly I don't think it would hurt matters right now.

She sighed deeply then looked me right in the eye. Great we are making a little progress.

She thought carefully before she spoke. "Jake." Her voice was a mere whisper not wanting EJ to hear. "I have shared different forms of intimacy with Quil on many different occasions." She paused and looked at me.

I was dumbfounded. What did that mean? She said sex earlier now it is different forms of intimacy and many occasions. What does that even mean?

"You have to know that I would n- no that we would never have been together in any way if you and I were still in a relationship. But that isn't how things were and I am truly sorry for that. However once Quil phases the whole pack is goingt o know. Are you going to be ok with that? I guess what I am asking is if this is something that you will be able to get over?" Her eyes looked hopeful but her voice was shaky.

I wanted to reassure her. To tell her she had nothing to worry about, that within time I could indeed put this behind us. But I couldn't. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to.

She just shook her head and whispered." The ball is in your court now Jake." Just then there was a knock on the door and she sprung to answer it.

What would I do? How was I supposed to go about the situation now?

I heard Seth and Bella's voice coming from the porch;

"_Thanks Seth. I have to get groceries before we run out."_

"_No problem Bella, you are my sister now. So is everything? Cause you kinda look a little upset." Seth, that kid was always so optimistic and bubbly._

"_As well as can be expected I guess."_

They made there way back through the kitchen and I acted as if I wasn't listening.

"Oh hey Jake."

"Seth" I watched as Bella gathered her purse and list.

"Uncle Seth!!" EJ darted through the room and into Seth's arms.

"Hey Eph you ready for a day at the beach?" Seth ruffled his hair.

"You bet, guess what!" he didn't even give him a chance to guess "Jake is coming too."

"That's cool." Seth stated with no emotion as he looked at Bella.

What did they think would happen? What was the big deal about me spending the day at the beach with my son? Despite the fact that up until a few days ago I didn't know he existed. But from how Seth is acting right now I gather he knew a lot longer.

Bella looked at EJ and asked if there was anything specific he wanted from the store.

He quickly began to rattle off and I noticed that Bella wasn't writing it down.

"I want macaronie and cheese, lasagnea" his forehead scrunched together as he was deep in thought, still in Seth's arms. "gummie bears, you know the litte baby ones not he big ones, watermelon with no seeds and pineapple."

Seth and I scrunched her faces up at the last one. As Bella noticed she pointed a finger at us.

"oh no you two don't! Pineapple is one of his favorite foods and it just so happens to be really healthy and good for you. He looks up to the both of you" she pointed between Seth and me "if you do that he wont eat it anymore." Then she smiled "besides if I can get Quil to try it you two should be a piece of cake."

I knew she was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it I would try anything for her. And I was sure Seth would too.

"Try what?" Quil waked into the room handing me an a black t shirt and kaki shorts.

"Pineapple?" Seth's face twisted and Bella threw a dishtowel at him.

"Hey it isn't too bad actually." Quil was quick to defend.

Seth just shot me a 'yeah right' look and Bella scowled at him.

"Quil is there anything you nee form the store while I am out?"

"Uhhh, just the usual I guess." He smiled and she smiled back. There they go with that silent communication crap. What the hell is the usual anyway?

"Well I am going to get gone, I have a lot to pick up today." She walked over and gave EJ a hug and kiss before taking the keys from Seth.

She headed toward the door before turning around.

"Oh hey guys if you want you can stay for dinner. I guess seem how it is the least I can do." She looked at Seth and back at me.

"Of course Bella I will be here. Oh and by the way I was supposed to give this to you." He handed her a tiny pink envelope much like the one my dad got at home. "It is an invitation to Emily's nieces birthday party. She wants you and Quil to bring EJ." He quickly looked at me and the back to Bella "She will be 5 or something but she doesn't have any other little kids to play with."

"Oh well yeah ok." Bella nodded. Then with a final kiss and hug from EJ and a wave to us guys and was gone.

"Well Jake you gone to go change so we can leave?"

"Sure, sure"

After I changed we all piled into Quil's truck. I choose to sit in back with EJ. The whole way to First Beach he rattled on and on about the beach in Florida. I guess they owned a beach house and he was able to play everyday. In his words he said how crappy the weather was here and how much sunnier it was there. He showed me his toy truck he brought and told me a story about how Quil got stung by a jelly fish. It was pretty funny from his perspective.

"What do you think about renting a kayak?" Seth was just as enthusiastic as EJ was, if not a little bit more.

"I think it would be great, but Bella I am not so sure she would agree." Quil mumbled then chuckled. I had to laugh at the thought too, Seth being chewed out by a pissed off Bella. At least it wouldn't be me for a change.

"He would be more than safe with the three of us" Seth tried to talk Quil into his scheme. Then out of no where he turned to look at me flashing his incriminating grin. Then one he uses when he is up to something." Besides we do have Jake with us."

He didn't just say that. He shouldn't have anyway. Three things happened in that second. One Quil's eyes glared at me through the rear view mirror and he quickly disagreed with Seth's logic, two a vicious growl rumbled through my chest as I stared back at him, and three Seth laughed as Quil quickly gave in.

I felt guilty overstepping my place. Although I was his father Quil didn't play more of an authoritive role in his life. And again Quil was right Bella probably wouldn't be too fond of her son in a kayak. Then again he was my son as well and I knew he would be more then safe with us.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by EJ's stares. I turned my head quickly to look at him. He didn't look like he was afraid of me. He looked mad.

"You shouldn't growl at Uncle Quil, it isn't nice." He yelled at me. Quil and Seth laughed obviously amused by his little outburst.

After pulling into our parking spot we made our way to the beach. Ephraim was building a sand castle while the three of course plopped down across from him. I was enjoying my day. Even if I wasn't directly involved in what he was doing I was spending time with him.

Seth was talking about his failed date from a few nights back when Ephraim walked over and sat right in front of us. I could tell something was on his mind. I was going to ask what was wrong but Seth beat me to it.

"What's up Eph?" Seth asked as he scuffed his hair. EJ pulled away, I don't think he liked when Seth did that.

He made a face and you could tell he was thinking about something really hard. It couldn't be good whatever it was.

"What does it mean if you fallout of love?" He finally asked.

My heart sank wondering if maybe it was something that Bella had said about me.

**EPOV**

I know I am young. I know I have a lot to learn. But I just don't understand all these old people and love. I think I know what love means. Mommy says it is when you like something a whole whole lot.

Well I know I love my mommy and Uncle Quil. I love Uncle Seth and Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. I also love pappy Billy. I love pineapple and gummy bears. So it doesn't sound so complicated to me.

I don't understand why old people have such a problem with it.

When I asked mommy she says I will understands when I am older. But I don't understand if I don't know now how was I gonna know when I am old?

When I asked Grandpa Charlie he almost choked on the sandwich that Grandma Sue made him. Me and Grandma Sue laughed cause it was really funny, But they wouldn't tell me. So that is when I asked pappy Billy. He just laughed and pulled me into h is lap. We looked at a bunch of old pictures in a big book. He told me that there are different kinds of love's. And he would point to different people in the book and tell me.

Although it was helping me it still didn't answer my questions. So I waited until I was at the beach with Jake, Uncle Seth and Uncle Quil. Maybe they would know what the deal with love is.

I was building a sandcastle when I decided I better ask before mommy or Grandpa Charlie showed up. Because then they wouldn't be allowed to tell me.

Usually Uncle Quil and Seth always give me what I want. So I sat down in front of the waited.

"What's up Eph?" Seth asked and then he touched my hair again. I always tell him but he never listens.

"What does it mean if you fall out of love?" I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and stuck my lip out. That look always works with uncle quil so I figured maybe it would work with all three of them.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jake had a weird look on his face.

"I want to know what is so hard about love and asked everyone but know one will tell me."

"Ok-ay" Uncle Quil was talking slow again normally he only does that when mommy is around? But it was just us and Jake and Seth looked at Uncle Quil. Then Uncle Quil looked at Jake and Seth who were looking at him. I just rolled my eyes. Old people are so silly.

"Uncle Embry says sometimes love just isn't enough. Why wouldn't love be enough?"

"Well EJ" I stopped Jake before he could finish.

"Ehpraim. My name is Ephraim not EJ."

Jake looked sad and Uncle Quil whispered that I just don't like being called EJ.

I don't and don't know why mommy started calling me that when we came here.

"Well, Ephraim" Jake laughed so he must be happy again. "sometimes love is a tricky thing."

"Especially with the women and their dam emotions." Seth mumbled and then uncle Quil smacked him in the head hard. I don't know why he didn't cry. I know I would have. But uncle Quil is gonna get in trouble when Uncle seth tell mommy.

"Why are you so curious about love?" Uncle Quil asked me.

"Well after I talked to mommy I got ta thinking."

"Sound like you think a little too much for someone so small." Seth laughed and now I wanted to smack him like uncle Quil did.

"Ok well it is you love something or you don't. Like how I love strawberry ice cream but not chocolate. How is that complicated?"

"Yes but" Quil started but then Seth finished. Man was he going to get in trouble today. "Sometimes you don't know you love something at first or until it is too late. Then sometimes they don't love you back. Hell when you think about it is downright confusing."

Jake and Uncle Quil just looked at Uncle Seth and he shrugged. "What he asked."

"It's just it isn't really something you need to worry about right now."

"Why isn't being happy enough? Or being in love?"

"Well…who all did you talk to?" Uncle Quil was stalling again.

"Everyone. I asked Grandpa Charlie and he choked on his sandwich." They all laughed at that too. It was really funny. "Then I asked Grandma Sue but she just gave me more cookies. Pappy Billy showed my pictures in a big book. Uncle Embry told me sometimes that happy feeling isn't enough then you get sad, Uncle Jared said the past means something that happened along time ago and it doesn't matter now. And Uncle Paul me to ask my daddy."

They just shook their heads and Jake looked really mad. Maybe he wanted to know too.

"

They are all a bunch of idiots." Jake was really mad.

"You shouldn't call them that it isn't nice. And mommy will yell at you."

"Your mommy isn't here right now so it is ok." Seth laughed again. Man he laughs a lot.

"Mommy always knows everything. But I think it is because Uncle Quil always tells her."

This was confusing me and my head was being to hurt. Then they all looked sad when I asked if they knew whether or not my daddy loved my mommy. Jake told me that my daddy never stopped loving her. And that made me happy.

Then everyone go t mad again when I asked Uncle Quil if he loved my mommy because I saw him kiss her. Jake and uncle Quil were saying mean things to each other and I wanted to cry.

Uncle Seth walked me over to my sand castle and told me to stay there a minute. I did. But then I saw Uncle Seth try to stop them fighting. It made me rally sad. We were supposed to have fun today. If this is what love does then I hate love and I hate old people.

I heard a noise and smelled something funny. They were still fighting and pushing each other so they weren't watching me. Seth looked at me once then tried to get them to stop again. I wanted to see what the smell was. I started to walked into the forest. It smelled like mommy's friend with cold hands. If I found him maybe he would take me to my mommy. So I walked further into the woods and tried to find Fredward.

SPOV

I tried to get them to stop fighting without using too much force. I knew I would never win a fight with either one of these guys. Let alone both of them at the same time.

"Guys come on. Cut it out!" I yelled at them and tried to step between them but Jake pushed me out of the way.

I turned to see Ephraim and it broke my heart. He was on the verge of tears standing still with his arms to his side in little fists. He was scared. And he shouldn't be, not around the three of us. We were supposed to protect him and keep him safe and now they were scaring him.

I took advantage of an open opportunity and separated the two.

"Stop it right now! Both of you. You two obviously have issues to work out but not in front of Ephraim. Right now he is scared out of his mind!"

That was all it took to get them to stop. They knew they upset the little boy with us.

They stopped yelling and pushing each other long enough to stop and look in Ephraim's direction.

"Where is he Seth?" Jake yelled with panic lacing his voice. I turned to show him and my jaw dropped he was gone.

"Shit ..no…no" Quil took off down the path toward the woods. Jake and I followed closely behind.

We called his name over and over but didn't get an answer. Once we knew if was no where it sight we phased.

Jake let out a warning howl to notify the pack of and emergency and within seconds they were all there.

It didn't take long to get them caught up.

"_This wouldn't have happed if you were watching him Seth_!" Of course it was Jake.

"_I turned my back for one second! I wanted to make sure you two didn't phase in front of him!"_

"_Bella is going to kill us."_ I thought. With the mention of Bella we all became a front row witness to one of Bella and Quils most intimate moments.

Bella straddling Quil while they both were in naked in bed together.

"_Holy shit_."

"_Damn Quil is that what you have been keeping form us."_

"_Fuck."_

All various comments from the pack until a vicious growl interrupted the train of thought.

"Just _wait until we find my son Quil then I am going to rip your throat out_."

"_I am sorry Jake you know I cant help it." _

"_ENOUGH!!"_ Sam and his damn alpha voice.

"_Uggh….wait do you smell that?"_

"_Leech."_

"So let me get this straight. While the two of you were having a property dispute you allowed a bloodsucker to kidnap Bella's son. Wow this is gonna get good." Leave it to Paul to find humor u=in a situation like this.

"Wait." Embry stopped " It smells like a Cullen."

With that simple comment Jake and Quil took off faster then I ever saw them go before I followed trying but failing to keep up.

Then all of a sudden they came to a dead stop. What I saw there in front of me was shocking. The only thing I could do was mutter "Holy Shit" While Jake and Quil went into a frenzy.

** **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. Also to anyone you says a two year old cannot ask questions like that, I can honestly say come to my house and listen to my 2 yr old son and 3 yr old nephew. Sometimes their conversations are just scary. I have been debating on whether or not to post a new story once one of mine is finished. The story will be based on Quil and Bella and what happened form the time they ran off together until they showed back up in La Push. So if you are interested PM me or let it in the reviews. I already have the next few chapters written so the faster I get reviews the faster I will update. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**Ash**


	9. STRATCHING THE ITCH

**I JUST WANTED TO ANNOUNCE THAT DO TO THE OVERWHELMING POSITIVE RESPONSE I WILL BE WRITING THE BACK STORY BETWEEN QUIL & BELLA AND WILL POST IT SOON.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**STRATCHING THE ITCH**

QPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Never have I let myself to take my eyes off of him for one second. Yet somehow I allowed myself to be immature enough to get caught up in the argument with Jacob.

I don't know how I could let the memory of Bella and I slip. It wasn't like he didn't know about it already. He just didn't need a visual.

"_Don't worry we didn't mind the visual_." None other the Paul of course.

"_Sure isn't the same old Bella we remember_." Embry laughed.

"_Seriously guys shut it."_ I growled

"_HOLY SHIT"_ Seth muttered and I looked in the same direction he was.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw EJ. I heard his heartbeat. I heard his breathing, it was a little labored but he was breathing. He was alive, he was ok and I was relieved at that simple fact.

However that is when I really saw what was happening.

EJ was in Alice Cullen's arms while Jasper Hale was touching EJ's leg, holding in while closely examing it. I could hear his sobs and it broke my heart. Jake and I began to panic but although he was crying I could tell it wasn't a desperate cry. From all the years of experience with him I could tell the difference between his cries.

"_I am going to phase back. You guys cover me just in case."_

"_Fuck that, he is my son I will_ –"

"_BOTH OF you guys phase and find out what the hell happened here._" Sam ordered.

After phasing back I ran to EJ sitting next to an already kneeling Jake. Alice was whispering comforting words into EJ's ear as she ran her hand through his hair.

"What have you done?" Jake sneered. Looking at Jasper and then to Alice.

"He fell. We were out and heard him crying. He said he tripped. He hurt his knee and I think his ankle may be sprained." Jasper was calm compared to all the aggression coming off of Jake.

"Hey EJ are you ok?" Jake whispered leaning in closer to him.

This would be the part that killed me the most. After all the times that I comforted him after he got hurt or scared now I would have to sit back and let some one else do it. It didn't help that my replacement would be my best friend. Nor the fact that it never really was my place to begin with.

EJ looked up at Jake through his red swollen eyes. He was still crying and I could tell it was a mixture of pain and fear. I guess he hadn't noticed I was there until then..

"Uncle Quil." He began sobbing harder, soaking Alice's shirt. "I f-ell dow-n and it.. it..it hurts" he reached out for me and I couldn't deny him anything despite who it would anger.

I lifted him out of Alice's arms and wrapped him in mine while carefully placing him in my lap. I didn't have to be looking at Jake to know that he was extremely furious with me. It wasn't something that really seemed to matter right now. The only thing that was important to me at the moment was helping EJ. To make sure he was comfortable and try to ease his pain.

"Hey now it's ok calm down." I patted his back as I nodded to Jasper. He seemed to understand.

"Thank you guys, but we got him now." Jasper just nodded back and I saw Alice smile.

Alice and I were on good turns so to speak. Not long after we were in Florida she found us and came to see Bella. It was all done at night of course because of the sun. At first I wasn't comfortable with the fact of a vampire hanging around but she is a friend of Bella's. I was quick to see she cared for Bella very much and was just as concerned with her well being that I was. So that in return made her a friend of mine. Of course no body here knew that. And it wasn't something Jake would ever approve of. A few vampires hanging around his son. I didn't matter to him who they were.

"What the hell do you mean thank you? Why did you just sit here with him? Why didn't you bring him back to us, to Bella?!" Jake looked between me and then to Alice. If looks alone could kill we would both be goners.

"Right and break the treaty?" Alice made sure to keep her voice low enough that EJ wouldn't hear it.

Alice decided to retaliate "Maybe I should be asking you why you were fighting in front of the child, you were barely keeping your form."

"I would never have phased in front of him!" Jake began to shake.

"He was scared crying how his two uncles and Jake were fighting and Jake was shaking. He thought you were going to hurt them!"

We all saw how those words affected him. It probably hurt worse then any type of physical harm we could have inflicted on him. With those words alone Jake seemed to calm down.

"Well we don't need you now you can go." Jake sneered.

"Not until the child makes it back to Bella!" Alice protested. I had to give her credit for someone so small she sure could put up a fight.

I kept rubbing EJ's back and I kissed his head trying to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Quil." He whimpered as he buried his head into my chest. His sobbing was under control and he could speak clearly now.

"Don't be sorry it was my fault Eph, how are you feeling?"

"My ankle hurts really badly and I can't move it."

Jake kneeled down next to us. I could only imagine what he was feeling. More then likely the same I was feeling when I watched him get to EJ first and begin to comfort him.

Jake and I assessed the damage together. Both knees were pretty banged up. A few scratches and cuts. The ankle however would definitely need to be looked at by a doctor.

"Looks like a bad sprain or something." Jake muttered leaving out long breath. It was in fact really swollen and bruised. More then likely he was right about the ankle.

Bella was going to kill all three of us for allowing this to happen. Whether it was an accident or not it didn't matter. This was her little boy and she was extremely protective over him.

"We can carry him to the truck and then head to the hospital." I suggested

"Someone is going to have to tell Bella." Jake looked scared. Which I find rather ironic. He is willing to stand up to 100 yr old vampires but a mere female human scares him. Then again it was Bella we are talking about here. She was going to be angry and she really had every right to be. It was us that screwed up this time and she wasn't going to let us forget it.

"Once we get to the truck I will go get her and meet you at the hospital." I looked at Jake when I spoke. He looked confused yet relieved that I would leave EJ in his care.

He signaled to those still waiting in wolf form to go ahead and leave that we had everything under control and Seth phased back.

"Would you mind coming with me to get Bella? It would probably be best. Although the ankle isn't life threatening she is going o freak out." I asked Jasper and he knew I meant that I would need help with her emotions. He agreed and Jake allowed them on the reservations just this once he said.

To be entirely honest you could see the love he had for EJ already. It was unmistakable. I knew that EJ and Bella would be in good hands. However I was having a hard time letting go. Not to mention the fact that Jake and Bella couldn't be in the same room for too long without fighting. We would just have to fix within time though

I stood up and headed toward my truck. I would check on EJ every few minutes just to make sure he was ok. Jake didn't protest on letting me carry him; he just walked by my side the whoel way to the truck..

It makes me wonder what would happen if I never left with Bella. I would never have created this bond with her or EJ and it just didn't seem right. I couldn't picture my life with out either one of them. Without EJ I didn't feel complete.

I would never be able to admit that out loud, especially to Bella. It would cross all of the boundaries we set so long ago. But for some reason I couldn't help it.

Once back to the truck I explained to EJ that I was going to go get his mother and meet them at the hospital and that Seth and Jake along with Alice would go with him. He seemed ok with it, but he was also so exhausted from all the crying I don't think anything really mattered right now.

I couldn't help but notice the smile creep across Jake's face when EJ asked if he would hold him during the ride. On one hand, I felt relieved that EJ was beginning to take to Jake I honestly was. But part of me broke there for a minute. It took a minute but I fully understood what was happening. I wasn't just handing EJ over to Jake for a simple car ride. I was slowly but surely letting him go for good. I couldn't help but feel empty as I placed him in Jakes arms.

It was something I always knew I would have to do but that simple thought didn't make this any easier. I could feel my emotions begin to get the better of me. No one seemed to notice except for Jasper of course. Once his eyes met mine I knew he understood and I felt a wave of relief seep through my body. I smiled in response and he just nodded.

I guess it doesn't matter. People rarely make the logical choice when it come to love. Why does it always seem that the things we love and need the most are always the same things that cause us so much pain?

Is it because we care so deeply for them or is it because we know that amount of pain that could be caused if we lose that person and it doesn't matter because it doesn't change the way we feel. Yet we are willing to take the risk regardless.

I leaned down to kiss EJ once more as he settled into Jake's arms. Then I stepped back and watched them drive away. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly as I turned to Jasper.

"Time to face the fire. Think you can handle it?" I tried to joke but was unsuccessful and it sound pathetic.

The look on his face was amusing and I could help but smile. I was a weak smile but a smile none the less. I saw Bella in ways most people didn't. She let her guard down around me and trusted me. I saw her at her best and even at her worst. I thought I knew what was in store for us.

Silently we both headed toward my house where I knew Bella was waiting. I didn't need the power to read emotions to know how she would take it..

This would not end well.

BPOV

I could not believe what just happened this morning. It wasn't like I cheated on Jake with Quil. I could never do that to him and I know Quil wouldn't either. Jake was like his brother and he would never inflict pain on him on purpose.

We were no longer together when Quil and I began to have an intimate relationship. It wasn't like Jake didn't have his own girlfriend who he was getting it from anyway.

One whom which he never seemed to mention once we returned. Even after I kissed him that day in the garage. She just seemed to stumble across us that day. Why was it ok for him to be doing it and not for me? Was it because he was in a relationship with that girl? No it couldn't be, he wouldn't have wanted me to be dating Quil.

However a girl has needs to. I am not so sure what I am going to do with Jacob. I thought about situation the whole way to the grocery store.

The relationship Quil and I have is very difficult to explain. It wasn't a romantic relationship but it wasn't just based on sex either.

Love can be a complex thing. It never seems to be easy. Same goes for sex. Men do it all the time. They usually don't think twice about taking care of one of their needs. Love doesn't even have to play a part.

Heaven forbid if a woman scratches the itch once or twice. The funny thing is I really do love Quil. Not in a boyfriend type of way, but not in a brotherly way either. That would just seem gross due to the fact we have had sex and saw each other naked.

The question I have to ask is if a girl is going to give in and scratch, who else better to do it with then a very close friend. I mean seriously who better then someone who knows all your secrets, the skeletons in your closet and all your dirty laundry, and they love you and wouldn't leave you despite it?

I really hope Jake and I can come to some sort of agreement. My feelings for Jake never seemed to fade away. Even once I thought he had moved on with his supposed imprint.

It isn't like Quil and I are intimate now.

I made my way through the grocery store as quickly as I could. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything yet I wanted to get the hell out of there. All the unwelcome stares was getting was driving me insane.

The more uncomfortable I grew that more agitated I got. I wondered around the store aimlessly gathering enough food to last a few days and all the cleaning and personal items on my list.

After paying for everything I loaded my bags into Seth's car and drove as quick as I could home.

The comforting ways of the house were a godsend. I unpacked the car and began to go on with my household duties for the day.

I decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and open all the windows as I mad emy way from room to room. Allowing the warm air sweep through the house freshening it up a bit.

No one has stayed here since Quil's parents move about one year ago. They deiced they no longer need such a big house and left it for Quil. It was in hopes that he would start a family of his own and live in it.

I couldn't help my sigh. Quil was one of my closest friends. I wanted him to meet that special someone, possible his imprint, and settle down.

I was alone in my thoughts as I gathered all the dirty laundry and made my way into the laundry room.

While I added my fabric softener I could help but smile. I remembered that first time I washed Quils clothes in it he joked about being the only werewolf to smell like vanilla and lavender.

I walked back into the kitchen began making a meatloaf for dinner. After adding the seasoning and crackers I shaped the first loaf. I began to chop onions fro the next loaf making it slightly bigger then the last. I knew that Quil and the guys like onions while EJ didn't. I was lucky I was able to get him to eat it because it cooked in the same pan as the one with onions.

I was sure to make extra because I knew that Seth and Jake would be staying for dinner.

The breeze blew in from the window and I could help but relax. Things were going to be alight I would make sure of it.

Right now Jake was spending time with his son and that was all that mattered, I would make sure Ephraim had his father regardless of the out come of Jake and my relationship.

I would have to talk to Jake tonight to see when he thought would be the best time to tell Ephraim he was his father.

I made my way from room to room, wiping down the walls and washing the linens. I swept the floors and pretty much disinfected everything in sight. That was a little habit I picked up after I gave birth to my son. The thought of unseen microscopic germs and just what they could do scared me to death.

Quil laughed at that one too, telling me it was funny how unseen germs scared me and living with a werewolf didn't. I guess when you compare the two it does make sense. At least I would keep the Lysol Company in business. I pretty much buy this stuff in bulk.

I made my way to the bathroom. Storing it with the new soaps and shampoos and razors Quil needed along with new towels and wash rags. Once the room was completely cleaned I laid the new rugs and freshly laundered curtains.

The dryer buzzed and I load in another load and began to fold Ephraim's cloths. I came to gripes with the fact that it was time I started looking for my own place. I needed to get Quil back out there and dating again. He already gave up so much of his life for me the least I could do now his help him get his straightened out.

I already planned on asking Seth to round up the guys and take Quil out for a boys night.

I only had a few more months and I could get my degree so I would be able to get a descent job. Quil is the only person who knew I enrolled in college.

I didn't want to tell me father incase something happened and I wouldn't be able to finish.

The thought that I disappointed him with the whole pregnancy thing was enough to make me feel incredibly guilty. I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish college you know with a new baby and all.

Now I found myself back at the kitchen table with my pen and paper writing a completely different list then I did this morning. I was coming up with a game plan.

I printed out a list of all the local houses for sale within my price range, along with a copy of my manuscripts. Not to mention n inventory of everything I would need to move into my own house. I glanced at the clock surprised to see I was sitting here for almost 2 hours. I guess I was even more caught up then I thought.

Placing the paper work aside I began to pull out he rest of the ingredients for dinner. The smell of the meatloaf filled the air. Pulling out a mixing bowl, I measure enough cake flour and sugar and began to make the dessert. Since the subject of pineapple was a pretty popular topic this morning I decided make a pineapple upside down cake for dessert.

Once I poured the cake batter into the pan I sat it aside and peeled the potatoes for dinner. After placing them in the pot on the stove to cook I was taken back by a knock on the door.

I was completely unsure on who it could possibly be. My dad and Sue took Billy fishing on their new boat, so I knew it wasn't them. Anyone from the pack usually let themselves in. I opened the door and gasped.

I guess anyone form the pack except for Leah. Why was she here? I knew she hated me, was she looking for Seth?

"Oh hey Leah, if you are looking for Seth he left with Q-" I motioned for her to come in as I began to explain she cut me off.

"Don't bother with your StepfordWife routine Swann I am no there to chat." She pushed passed me and made her way into the kitchen. She was looking around the house "nice to see what you done with this place." She snorted before turning to look at me again.

I leaned against the counter trying to brace myself for what she was about to say. This was Leah after all, so I knew it couldn't be good.

"What can I do for you toady Leah?

She smiled and then snorted before looking at me again.

"How dare you come back here?" She pointed a finger at me and continued "you have no right you stupid bitch. First you run off and ruin Jakes life by taking off on him. Then you ruin Quils by sucking him into your nonsense and taking him with you. Then you have the nerve to show up here again!" She was angry and I knew better then try to intervene when it cam to an angry werewolf.

"Don't you understand Swann?! I have to see it, to feel it! Everything that you put Jake through you put on the whole Pack. Everything he feels we have to endure." She paused for a moment.

I froze. The words she spoke were so hurtful they cut me like knife. I could nt move.

She pauses and then frowned. "I know what you and Quil did together. DO you know how Jake feels? Not only did you break his hear when you left you crushed it into a million little pieces when you left and then once you came back and he found out about you and Quil…it was like you set his heart on fire. The only thing holding him together right now is his son. And fuck don't even get me started on that situation. You are nothing but a selfish ungrateful bitch. You don't deserve Quil and you sure as hell don't deserve Jake. You need to rot in hell along with those bloodsuckers you love so much."

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't breath, she got it all wrong but it didn't matter to her. She didn't care.

Tears began to leak from my eyes. Once she saw my reaction she snorted and turned and walked out the door without any word.

I fell to the floornd sobbed. She wouldn't understand my reasons. Hell she wouldn't even take the time to listen to them. I wonder how she found out? They must have phased or at least Jake did. At first I worried something happened, but if it did they would have called m e.

I let go of my inhibitions and allowed myself to cry. To let it all out. IT wasn't something I could do very often. I made sure Ephraim didn't see me upset; he was never around anyone when they argued. I wanted to at least give him a somewhat of a peaceful normal childhood.

She was wrong in so many ways. I want trying to be selfish. I didn't want to ruin anyone's life but I guess in the long run that was exactly what I did. I knew within the next few hours I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I wiped my tears and beganto finish dinner. Cooking always seemed to relieve my stress. For the short amount of time I felt better. At least until the dish was finished. That was unless I started another one.

After I finished the mashed potatoes I made gravy, along with homemade mac and cheese and herb-bacon green beans. I had extra time so I made homemade dumpling and a few extra deserts.

After another hour I had baked about 14 dozen chocolate chips cookies and 3 cinnamon streusel bunt cakes.

It seemed worth it, I loved to cook and it helped me to forget about Leah's little outburst. besides I knew the guys would allow any of this to go to waste.

After I finished the last load of dished I set the table for 5 places. I was headed back to shut the stove off after removing the pineapple upside down cake when I heard someone walk in.

I turned to see Quil. He face was full of shame and remorse. I couldn't figure out what was going on. Where were EJ and the other 2? Then it occurred to me when I saw jasper stepped around the cornier behind Quil. Something did happen.

I was already emotional because of Leah visit so it shouldn't have surmised me when I felt the tears stream down my face.

I fell to my knees and Quil was quick to wrap his arms around me.

"Quil where is my son?" I choked out. I felt relieve begin to flood my body and knew it was at the hands of Jasper.

"Come on I will explain everything on the way." He took my hand and pulled me out the door and to Seth's car. Jasper followed.

"Wait where are we going?" I began to panic.

"The hospital." Quil answered as he floored the gas, speeding all the way to the emergency room.

A/N Well there you go that is what they saw. I hope I didn't disappoint. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I always appreciate it even if the PM's are getting kinda scary. I promise there will be a Jacob and Bella reunion so to speak coming. So no need to threaten any more. There is also a lemon instore for you all. Only question left is who will it be between????


	10. I messed up somehow!

**A/N- I messed up somehow with my chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please go to Chapter 11 for my latest chapter.**


	11. CHILDISH BEHAVIOR

**AN: I would like to give a special thank you to admommy28 who is my Beta now. Thank you for being so patient with me when I figure this out. And thank you to my sister who keeps me from killing off all my character when I am having a bad day!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR**

**JPOV**

There are absolutely no words to describe how I felt, while I held EJ in my arms.

So many emotions were running through my body.

I was relieved and happy that I was actually about to be this close to him. However I felt a churning of nausea building in the pit of my stomach because of the possibility of him being afraid of me.

I patted his back and rubbed his arm trying to relieve some of the tension. He kept his body tight, not wanting to move. Or maybe he was too afraid to.

"How are you holding up buddy?" I whispered. I waited for a response but only got silence.

At first I thought maybe he was asleep. But that was until I heard the unmistakable sound of him crying.

Seth no doubt heard it to because he turned around to get a better look.

"Are you crying because your foot hurts, Eph?" Seth asked. EJ just shook his head no.

Then he looked up at me through his lashes like Bella always did. After blinking away a few tears he took in a deep breath.

"Why were you yelling at my Uncle Quil?" His eyes filled back up with tears and it was impossible not to see all the fear in them. It broke my heart and I wanted to cry myself. He really was afraid of me. How stupid could I get?

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at Quil." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Will you promise to never do it again?" I was shocked to hear him speak again. I was quick to agree.

"Good. Because next time he might hurt you. Uncle Quil is really strong." He laid his head back down on my chest. And I heard snickering coming from the front seat. Alice and Seth were laughing on my behalf.

What just happened here? I knew that I scared him by yelling, but was he actually worried that Quil was going to hurt me or that I would hurt Quil. Only members of the pack knew that Quil probably couldn't hurt me as much as I could him. But that wasn't something I would mention now.

Either way I guess it didn't matter. He was in my arms right now. Once we reached the hospital I lifted EJ up and carried him inside. Seth explained to the receptionist why we were there and she gave him some papers to fill out. We couldn't fill most of it out because we knew nothing about the insurance. That would have to wait for Bella to get here.

Although, we were able to answer a few common questions, which is all it took to get him in a room and seen by the physician. Much to my surprise Bella had in fact gave him my last name.

Seth and Alice waited in the waiting room for Bella and Quil to show up while I was with EJ in his room.

The doctor came in and examined EJ's ankle along with his knees to be safe, he said. Throughout the x-rays, probing, and splinting he held my hand, not once shedding a tear.

With him being so little there wasn't anything stronger then Tylenol that they could give him for the pain. The doctor explained the treatment and said that the medicine would make him very sleepy.

Once the doctor left the room the only thing left to do was wait for Bella to get here. I knew she was going to be angry. She had every right to be. I felt awful but maybe within time I could make it up to them.

"You are one tough little guy." I laughed as I placed another pillow behind his back. I covered him over with a thin blanket being careful not to hit his injured leg.

"Yep. Uncle Quil says that's cause I have Alpha blood in me." He spoke softly as his eye lids began to droop.

That surprised me, but it was true.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked and I decided to play along.

"No, do you?"

He nodded a little less enthusiastically than before.

"It means I am special. Because my daddy is special." His voice became lower and I knew he was drifting off to sleep.

"Jake will you lay with me until my mommy gets here?" he reached out a tiny hand to me until I took it in my own. I carefully climbed into his bed with him. He snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around him. It didn't take him long to finally fall asleep.

I just laid there in complete solitude with him. I paid attention to his heartbeat and began to count how many breaths he took. I loved it.

I have always loved Bella and I loved my family along with the members of the pack. The love I felt for EJ was so different, though. It surpassed any kind of love I felt for anyone else. I barely know him and only knew about him for a few days but he means absolutely everything to me already.

I had to think of something, figure out a way to get him to see I wouldn't hurt him or Quil. The only way to do that was to work out this situation with Quil himself.

I am going to have to come to terms with the fact that he and Bella shared a special relationship in my absence and it was in fact my fault. When I pushed her away from me, I pushed her and Quil together. At least I should be grateful for the fact that it was indeed someone whom I trusted with my own life.

It all boiled down to a rather simple solution. I would have to push my pride aside and accept the fact that Quil and Bella share a special friendship. If I cannot accept that then I would be pretty much ending any type of relationship I could have with my son. Not to mention any type of relationship I could have with the love of my life._ Bella_.

**BPOV**

Quil filled me in on all the information and what really happened. I was absolutely appalled that they would do something like that in front of my son. It didn't matter that it was a minor injury either. Don't get me wrong I was relieved. However my son was hurt and that simple fact made me angry.

I have tried so hard to keep certain things from my son. For a child to witness grown adults - men who are werewolves no less -in the middle of a fight is just downright ridiculous.

I understand the simple fact that I cannot shelter my child from all the wrong doing in the world. Especially when we are so closely involved with werewolves and vampires. However I can control whether or not he is exposed to any type of violence while inside my home.

While this particular incident didn't take place at my house it did involve those closest to me. I would certainly be having a little chat with Jacob, Quil and Seth tonight. As well as Leah. Her little outburst was a bit extreme, even for Leah if I do say so myself.

The car ride to the hospital went by pretty quick. Quil explained to me what had happened and Jasper kept me calm the whole ride. I couldn't wait to get to the hospital and hold my little boy.

He was hurt and he needed his mother.

I walked fast into the hospital up to the receptionist with Quil and Jasper following close behind. "I'm looking for Ephraim Black!?" I practically yelled in a scared but nervous voice.

"And you are?" the old lady behind the desk asked

"His _mother_" I nodded impatiently. Who did she think I was?

"Well he is in room 44 B you can head on back now. But you two have a seat in the waiting room please." She motioned toward Jasper and Quil. I knew Jasper was fine with it but Quil would have wanted to be there.

I shook my head and made eye contact with her before I spoke.

"He goes with me." I pointed to Quil. Jasper's eyebrows scrunched together and Quil raised an eyebrow at me. More then likely surprised by my behavior but what could I say this lady was getting on my nerves.

"Immediate family only ma'am."

"Call me Bella or Ms. Swan I am not a ma'am yet,_ ma'am_, but he is family" I pointed to Quil and tried to think fast "he is… Ephraim's step father."

That seemed to end it because she didn't protest when we walked past her and into the hallway searching for room 44B.

Once I finally found it I pushed the door open and rushed to Ephraim's side. He was lying in the bed all tucked in and fast asleep. Jake was in a seat close to the side of the bed.

Jake lifted his head once we walked into the room.

"How is he?" I asked him as I rushed to EJ's bed and sat down next to him.

"The doctor will be in to explain and you have to sign discharge papers and stuff. It is a sprain and he will have to wear a splint." Jacob explained. I knew that Jacob was his father but I would have to say I was a little taken back on how fast he filled that father role. He had the same exhausted, overwhelmed look on his face as any other parent would have had. I smiled slightly at this acknowledgement, but also I knew he had to fell guilty about earlier, as well. This reminded me that I had to talk to all of them, hopefully tonight. The sooner the better.

The doctor came in explained my son's injury and treatment plan while a nurse handed me the paperwork. Quil took the papers from my hand filled them out as Dr. Arbitro explained the pain medicine.

"Do to Ephraim's young age we cannot give him anything stronger then Tylenol. However this" he handed me a prescription bottle and explained "is a cough suppressant. Delsym, when taken with the Tylenol the ingredients act as a pain reliever. Don't ask me how but it does and I often prescribe it to my older patients as well."

Jake remained in bed with Ephraim until it was time to leave. He scooped him in his arms and insisted on carrying him to the car.

The car ride home was painfully silent. I insisted that Seth sit in the back with me and I held on to Ephraim tightly. As the doctor had stated he would probably be out for the rest of the night. He could have been hurt a lot worse then he already was. I was grateful for Alice and Jaspers kindness. Ephraim and I are actually meeting them tomorrow at the Cullen house for a little lunch. That is if he feels up to it. Seeing as how Ephraim and I are the only ones that can eat, we are mainly using lunch as an excuse for old friends catching up.

I had already decided to have the much need talk with the guys tonight. Hopefully they would go off tomorrow and do something on their own. I was tired of all the stress and tension between all of us. Now was the time to get things straightened out before anyone else got hurt.

Alice must have had a vision because she insisted on talking about my 'business' as she put it. She was so excited and would explain herself any further then that. She said I would have to wait until tomorrow. It was hard to tell what she was up to now.

Once home Quil pulled out the sleeper sofa and piled it with pillows and blankets. Jacob laid Ephraim down softly being careful not to touch his splinted foot. After placing a pillow under his foot he draped a blanket on top of him. He didn't even move not once.

I plopped down on the recliner next to the sofa that the guy piled onto.

"I feel hopeless..." I whispered and all 3 of them looked at me.

"Why?" Seth looked at me while I was thinking about my answer. "Because I can't do anything to help ease the pain. Granted it is only a sprain, but it is a grade 2 sprain the second worst you can get. He is just so tiny and hasn't had anything worse then scratches or bruises before."

"Of course you would feel that way you are his mother, we feel bad too, but you heard the doctor he will be fine in a few weeks it could have been a lot worse you know." Quil said as I just looked the other way.

"Yeah you know what I think it is time we all had a talk." I spoke slowly with enough aggression to let them know I was pissed off and serious.

I turned to look at them again. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"It-" Jake started before I cut him off.

"Don't. Let me speak first." I held up my hand and looked at me son still sleeping soundly.

"I want you to know how much you guys disappointed me. What you did today was childish and immature. Do you realize what could have happened? Any of you could have phased in front of him. What if it wasn't one of the Cullen's that found him? So many other things could have happened, more dangerous things. I expected so much more out of you guys. Especially you Quil." I looked over to meet his eyes. "You know exactly how I feel about this sort of thing and you allowed yourself to be sucked into the game."

He didn't respond. I knew he was remorseful and felt guilty, but it wasn't enough. This was my son's safety we were talking about. Nothing would ever be enough.

"The only thing I know to do now is to not let him to be with you guys while you are all together." They all looked at one another before returning their focus to me. "Seth I am not as angry at you as I am with these two morons here. Do you know what it feels like to see you guys fighting constantly? And to know that I am the main reason. You guys were so close. Why can't you put this all behind you and move on. If you don't, not only will you be making everyone around you miserable you will be hurting Ephraim as well. Is that something you want?"I was no where near finished but I had to take a breath.

"Now, I already know what Leah thinks, and that the pack saw something that I wish they wouldn't have, but regardless they did and I can not change that. Jake I know that you may be angry because of what happened between Quil and me, but you and I were not together and I thought you had moved on. If you are looking for an apology for me sleeping with Quil, you should give up now because I won't say I am sorry for that. I will however apologize for keeping Ephraim from you and not coming back sooner."

The tears streamed down my face again. We all sat in the deafening silence until the clock chimed. Seth apologized and told me he had to leave he was patrolling tonight. So I hugged him and thanked him. After all he wasn't the one I had issues with today. I went to the kitchen and was wrapping him a couple plates of dinner and dessert for later when I turned around to see Jacob standing in the door way.

"I think I should at least get the chance to explain myself..." He stuttered while walking into the kitchen. It was silent for some seconds before Seth spoke up.

"Right Bella, thank you so much for the food. I will call you later to check on Ephriam. If you need anything in the mean time just call me... See ya!" He hugged me before walking out the door obviously getting that Jake wanted to talk to me alone.

"So what do you want to say?" I asked coldly. I had been crying myself to sleep every night since I had returned to La Push but I sure as hell wasn't going to welcome him with open arms. Not after the things that happened today.

"I am not really so sure where to start." He sat down beside me at the table, in the same spot Seth had just been sitting.

"I don't really know... there has just been so much that has happened in the past two yrs. We need to take the time to sit down and talk everything out. For starters I need to talk to you and Quil alone and then all 3 of us need to sit down together and talk." He nodded taking it all in.

"I want you to understand that the way I feel about Quil isn't even close to what I feel for you. And to be honest Jake I am tired of all this fighting. Something has got to give. I just can not do this anymore."I paused a moment before I continued. "I guess the only question left is whether or not you still love me enough to take me back. To try and have a relationship with me again."

Everything was quiet and he didn't answer me right away. I couldn't even read any of the emotions in his dark brown eyes. He was just staring back at mine intently as if he were trying to figure out what to say. Whether he would want to take me back or if he would let me down easy. After the long excruciatingly painful seconds that followed my ultimatum, he finally spoke, but only in a whisper.

"There is nothing more that I would want, than to be with you and start a new life."


	12. CLOSURE

**AN: I WANTED TO THANK MY BETA _ADMOMMY28_ FOR SAVING ME FROM THE TOURCHES AND PITCHFORKS THIS TIME ROUND. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW. I WILL BE POSTING A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE EXPRESS YOUR OPINION. **

**CHAPTER 11 **

**CLOSURE**

**QPOV**

Once home I pulled out the sleeper sofa and arranged various pillow and blankets on it. I tired to make it a little more comfortable for him. Jacob laid Ephraim down carefully and placed a pillow under his splinted foot and draped a blanket across him. Much as the doctor predicted, Ephraim didn't move once.

Jacob, Seth and I all sat down on the oversized sofa across the room. We silently awaited our fate. I wanted to speak up and explain myself to Bella, but knew it would be best to allow her to go first.

"I feel hopeless..." She whispered and all 3 of us looked at her. This was on our heads, our fault, so why should she fell that way.

"Why?" Seth looked at her as she remained silent. "Because I can't do anything to help ease the pain. Granted it is only a sprain, but it is a grade 2 sprain the second worst you can get. He is just so tiny and hasn't had anything worse then scratches or bruises before."

And she was right. He wasn't ever hurt this badly before. Another wave of guilt washed over me. Like she said while it may only be a sprain he wasn't used to this kind of pain. And he would defiantly be hurting in the morning.

However I had to say something to ease the guilt and pain that Bella felt.

"Of course you would feel that way you are his mother, we feel bad too, but you heard the doctor he will be fine in a few weeks it could have been a lot worse you know." I spoke and she wouldn't even face me, she just looked in the opposite direction.

"Yeah you know what I think it is time we all had a talk." Her voice was very low but I knew she was angry. There was a tone in her voice and I am sure the other 2 heard it.

She turned to face us... "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"It-" Jake started but she cut him off midsentence.

"Don't. Let me speak first." She held up her hand and looked at Ephraim.

"I want you to know how much you guys disappointed me. What you did today was childish and immature. Do you realize what could have happened? Any of you could have phased in front of him. What if it wasn't one of the Cullen's that found him? So many other things could have happened, more dangerous things. I expected so much more out of you guys. Especially you Quil." That was when she looked into my eyes. "You know exactly how I feel about this sort of thing and you allowed yourself to be sucked into the game."

I didn't respond, I couldn't. I felt so horrible even worse now then I did a few minutes ago. I knew it didn't matter. No matter how awful and guilty I felt Ephraim was still hurt. And nothing I could do now could change that.

"The only thing I know to do now is to not let him to be with you guys while you are all together." The guys and I shared a few glances at each other then returned our attention to her.

"Seth I am not as angry at you as I am with these two morons here. Do you know what it feels like to see you guys fighting constantly? And to know that I am the main reason? You guys were so close. Why can't you put this all behind you and move on. If you don't, not only will you be making everyone around you miserable you will be hurting Ephraim as well. Is that something you want?"

The words hit me hard. I am sure they had almost he same effect on Jake. She was right here I was with my former best friend fighting like crazy over the two things that meant the most to us. I didn't want Bella to feel that way. Although most of our stupid arguments were about Ephraim and my strange relationship with Bella, it was our fault for not handling it right, not hers.

"Now, I already know what Leah thinks, and that the pack saw something that I wish they wouldn't have, but regardless they did and I can not change that. Jake I know that you may be angry because of what happened between Quil and me, but you and I were not together and I thought you had moved on. If you are looking for an apology for me sleeping with Quil, you should give up now because I won't say I am sorry for that. I will however apologize for keeping Ephraim from you and not coming back sooner."

The tears streamed down her face as she spoke. I wanted to ask how she knew about what the pack saw and about the comment she made about Leah but I knew best not to at the moment. At least I knew now she didn't feel remorseful for anything we had shared in the past. That was a relief but it didn't change anything. It didn't change the mess I had created.

We all sat in the deafening silence until the clock chimed. Seth apologized repeatedly and told Bella he had to leave he was patrolling tonight. Much to my surprise Bella hugged him and thanked him. I knew Jake and I weren't gong to get off that easy.

Bella told him that she would wrap some food for him to take with him for later. I almost forgot the dinner and all the sweets she had made us. I felt even worse after that. I didn't think it was possible but I did. Looking back to when I first walked into the kitchen earlier when I came to get her, her eyes were already red and swollen. Normally she only baked like that when she was upset about something. I wondered what it could be. Then it hit me. What she mentioned earlier…Leah?

I knew that Leah and Bella didn't get along but Leah wouldn't do anything to upset her that like. While she walked into the kitchen and wrapped the plates I stayed here and pondered to myself. At first I hadn't noticed Jake wasn't next to me until I heard him speak.

"I think I should at least get the chance to explain myself..." He stuttered while walking into the kitchen. It was silent for some seconds before Seth spoke up. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not she would allow him to speak.

"Right Bella, thank you so much for the food. I will call you later to check on Ephraim. If you need anything in the mean time just call me... See ya!" Seth hurried out the door.

"So what do you want to say?" she asked coldly. I knew that she wasn't going to open her arms to him after today. But she was even colder than I thought she could be with Jacob.

"I am not really so sure where to start." He walked further into the kitchen and that was when I decided to give then some privacy. I would get my chance to speak to Bella once Jake left for tonight.

I walked over and gave Ephraim a kiss on the forehead before making my way upstairs. They hadn't even noticed my escape.

I walked into the guest room and gathered some more blankets and pillows. I figured that Bella would want to sleep downstairs instead of moving Ephraim again. I piled all of them at the top of the stairs before returning to my room.

I wasn't sure how long they would want to speak privately so I figured a quick shower wouldn't hurt. I walked into the bathroom and noticed just how busy Bella was today.

When we lived in Florida Bella had a blast decorating the house. She insisted that each room have their own theme and color scheme. I was oblivious to what that all meant but it wasn't long before she taught me to spot a difference between coral and salmon. That is something you rarely hear any straight man admit to.

She replaced all the old towels and mat with new. I would have to remember to thank her later. I turned on the water and stepped inside. I allowed the water to run over my body soothing my tired muscles. I quickly washed off and rinsed. I wanted to get back downstairs and talk to Bella. To try and make up for the disaster that happened today.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and into my bedroom. After shutting the door behind me I quickly dried off. Shutting the doors really wasn't something we did too often. Bella and I became so comfortable with each other boundaries rarely existed between us. However I doubt that Jake would feel all that comfortable with him or Bella coming up the stairs and seeing me in all my glory.

I pulled on a pair of night pants, the same night pants that Ephraim bought me. Maybe it would help lighten the mood once we woke up in the morning. At least I could hope. I already had breakfast planned. I would make Ephraim's favorite, ham and cheese omelets with toast and a bowl of pineapples and strawberries. How Bella got him hooked on fruit was a complete mystery to me. Most kids I know hate fruit then again I really am not around too many kids. Hopefully Bella bought everything I would need to prepare the meal. I am sure she did seen how it was her son's favorite.

While I was completely indulged in my thoughts something on the dresser caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

I noticed a large manila folder that was full of papers. Not quite sure what it was and completely unaware it was Bella's I flipped through the papers. I slowly took a seat at the edge of the bed. Most of them were real estate listings; others were from Bella's school in Florida. Then there was an email from a local real estate agent. The email read:

_Dear Ms. Swann,_

_I am happy to inform you that the house on Willow Street is still available. It is a very beautiful house and I would be glad to show it to you. Tomorrow around 5 should be good. Let me know if plans change. Other wise I will see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rhonda Wilson_

The realization of the matter hit me hard. At first I couldn't breathe. Bella was planning on leaving me. Well not leaving me because we weren't together, together. But she was planning on moving out and taking Ephraim away from me and she didn't even tell me.

I began to panic, I felt betrayed and it hurt. How could Bella do this to me? After all we have been through together she should have talked to me about it at least. What would I do with out her or Ephraim? They were my life and without then I would not know what to do.

Granted that EJ and Bella were never mine to keep but I didn't want to let them go. I couldn't let them go. They were both apart of me. Taking that part away would mean I would lose a portion of my heart. I don't know if I would be able to survive without them.

For the second time today I allowed my emotions get the better of me. I stormed back downstairs, forgetting about the pillows and blankets in my way. Bella and Jacob sounded like they were talking not arguing at least. Although it wouldn't have made a difference I still would have interrupted. Both of them were surprised when I stomped in. I could only imagine the look on my face as I spoke.

"What the hell are these?" I asked as I held the papers up for all to see. Surely Jake knew about this he was probably the reason she was doing it. Jake looked at Bella as did I and she remained silent.

"Would you care to explain?" I allowed more emotion sweep into my voice then I would've liked.

"They are real estate listings." She stated flatly, looking down to avoid looking me in the eye. Jake looked utterly confused.

"Yes I can see that Bella but would you explain to me why they were in our room?" Jake looked at me incredulously. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. But it was the room we shared since returning to La Push. Besides when does sharing a room meaning anything more then actually sleeping anyway?

"Quil, you had to have known this was going to happen someday." She looked me in the eye and whispered. She was right I knew it would happen. I just didn't know it would be happening now. I didn't want it to happen.

"But why, Bella? Is it because of today? No it couldn't be, what did I do to make you want to leave? When were you going to tell me?" I stared at her. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but refused to allow it to go that far.

"No Quil, don't." She reached out and took my hand "You didn't do anything wrong, it isn't like that. You have done so much for me and for Ephraim that is why I am doing this. You need your own life."

"I don't want another life Bella! You and Ephraim are my life; you guys have been for the past couple of years. I don't know anything else." I couldn't hold the emotions back for too much longer that I knew.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jake. From the look on his face I knew he was beyond angry but I didn't care this wasn't about him. I refused to allow it be about him.

"You will Quil within time you will meet someone and possibly imprint you could have everything you want. Don't you see? It isn't fair to you to have to keep looking out for me or for Ephraim. I-"

I cut her off right there. "Not fair? I will tell you what isn't fair, Bella. You, taking him away from me like this. I love him as if he were my own child. I have since before he was born!" The anger began to overrule all the hurt and anguish I felt.

"But he isn't Quil!" Jake finally spoke up. I wondered how long he would be able to keep quiet.

"Shut it Jake this isn't about you!" I spit back at him while trying to keep my voice low enough as not to wake Ephraim.

"The hell it isn't! What did you think that Bella would stay with you forever? Let you raise my son as your own? And allow you to continue screwing her while she was in love with me?"

His words cut like a knife. I could not retaliate against them. Is that what he thought of me? Some one who used Bella and would allow Ephraim to be confused on the identity of his father? How could he think so little of me? And Bella she isn't even speaking. Not saying anything to take up for me after all this? Surely she couldn't think the same as him. But then again how well did I really know Bella anymore?

"Jake?" Oh she finally speaks and it is to _him_. "I think you should leave. Quil and I obviously have some things to talk about. And maybe it would be best if we did it in private." The whole time she spoke she was looking in my eyes until I couldn't bare it anymore and turned to face the opposite way.

Jake let out along hard breath. "You have to be joking. Do you really think I would let you here alone right now? He is obviously pissed at you and I don't want him fighting or phasing in front of you or Ephraim for that matter!" Jake was almost as angry as I was.

"He wouldn't do that Jake!" Bella spit. Well it is about time she said something that wasn't incriminating toward me.

Jake chuckled, an almost evil laugh. "Yeah do you need me to remind you about earlier today Bella?"

I felt the anger bubble in my chest and I tried to surpass it. Not allowing myself to fall back into his game. He wanted me to get angry, he wanted me to phase. That way he could rid the way from me for good.

"Jake don't." Bella whispered. I am sure she could tell how this affected me and the guilt I felt about earlier. She knew everything there was to know about me. She knew all my emotions and how to read them without me even speaking one word. When I would question her ability to do so she would just shrug and tell me it was a woman thing.

"Don't what Bella?" Jake looked between me and Bella before focusing on just Bella. "I think it is time that you choose. Obviously you can't have both of us, so choose."

Bella didn't say anything and shifted her attention between the both of us. At this time we were both focused on her waiting for her to respond.

My life, my meaning depended on the next couple of words that came out of her mouth. Did I really want to know what she would say? It wasn't like I was expecting her to choose me and love me and then marry me. I knew that would never happen. I couldn't imagine my life without her though, but not as her being my wife. I didn't want to lose Ephraim either. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Bella just stared at me blankly and I turned my face toward Ephraim. He was fast asleep, completely oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen. It was all so clear all of a sudden. It wasn't about me or Jacob and our insecurities it was about that little boy.

So would it really matter who Bella chose? We all knew what was truly best for him. Or should I say who.

**BPOV**

"Jake don't." I whispered. I could tell that Quil was immensely guilty for what happened and he didn't need Jake to rub it in like salt in a wound. The look on Quil's face was heartbreaking. I could tell he was near tears. Although it was something I have seen before I was positive he wouldn't want Jake to see him cry.

After all the time I had spent with Quil I could read him like an open book. Even when he tried his hardest to hide his emotions.

"Don't what Bella?" Jake looked between me and Quil before settling on just me... "I think it is time that you choose. Obviously you can't have both of us, so choose." He was very angry. I wasn't sure whether or not it was at me or at the situation.

I didn't say anything at first. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. How was I supposed to choose between them? One of them was the love of my life and the other my best friend who was there when the other wasn't.

What was I going to do? I felt horrible for both of them. Even worse for Quil. I hated that I put him through all of this when he really didn't need to be involved.

I couldn't help but look at Quil. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole in my soul. I saw a whole new layer to him now. How could I possibly break his heart? Then again I didn't want to break Jake's either.

Quil closed his eyes before turning to look at Ephraim. I watched him carefully making sure he didn't wake up through out this whole confrontation.

The silence was deafening and I could hear my heart race. What was I going to do? There would have to be some way to figure this all out.

I guess I really didn't have to choose. Because they had done it for me. Before I could say anything or beg for him to say. The one person who I thought I wouldn't be able to survive without walked out the door. He didn't even turn back to look at me one last time.

I felt the tears stinging, threatening to break free. Then I heard the door slam and I couldn't breathe. He left. He was really gone and I could have stopped him if I just spoke up sooner but I didn't. I began to sob uncontrollably until I felt two hot hands on my shoulders. They ran down my arms until they wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and fell back against his chest. I couldn't face him, not yet anyway.

He leaned down and kissed my head. "He will be ok Bella. He just needed time that is all." He whispered in my ear. I felt my breathing become at bit ragged at the sound of his voice. It was a voice I come to love after all this time. That is when the realization hit. It was him. I was meant to be with him all along and nothing would change that.

I turned to face him, his eyes gazed into mine. His eyes were determined and I could no longer control the feeling I had. Despite how mad I wanted to be at him right now I couldn't. I couldn't control the urge I head to kiss him, to touch him. And I didn't. I think I was fighting it for too long.

I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. At first he froze, I don't think that was the response he had expected. Maybe he was waiting for me to yell and tell him to leave. I don't know I didn't stop to ask.

It didn't take him long before he began to kiss me back. Our lips were moving with such a passion that couldn't be controlled. Sure we had kissed before but it wasn't like this.

I gasped against his mouth, my body softening in his arms, shifting slightly so I could angle my body more towards him. He sucked at my lower lip, and I even felt his teeth skim across it.

I wrapped one arm around his neck, clutching at his hair with my other hand, and threw myself into the kiss. When his tongue pressed at the seam of my lips, I parted beneath him.

I heard a low growl come from him and I smiled. My breathing was harsh, and heavy, and seemed to echo in the room. He seemed more on kissing me, and I was entirely okay with that. His lips left mine, pressing wet kisses that set my nerves on fire along my jaw, down my neck.

He licked at the spot and a shudder rocked his body. I clutched tighter to him, afraid he was going to change his mind and turn away from me. But he didn't. Despite my fears, his arms still held me tightly. I felt the touch of his teeth, my body stiffening in his grasp. I thought I heard him mumble "mine", but maybe it was just wishful thinking. He pressed his teeth against my skin, faintly at first, slowly increasing the pressure. I felt the first twinge of pain, gasping at the sensation, and he stopped. Instead he placed tender kisses on the spot, eventually straightening to look down at the mark he'd left.

I looked up, watching his eyes carefully. He seemed satisfied, and fascinated by the imprint his teeth had left on me. He had not broken the layer of my skin, although I was sure he'd been just shy of that point. Then his eyes traveled to my lips, which I could feel the blood pulsing in them, so I knew they were swollen. He smiled and then reconnected with my lips.

I pressed my body to his as tightly as I could, gasping against his lips when I felt his arousal against my stomach. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I shifted against him, just wanting a way to relieve the feeling I felt coiling in the pit of my stomach.

His hands drove through my hair, grabbing a handful although he did nothing more than anchor my mouth to his. I needed to feel his skin on mine. I tore at his shirt, then mine, unable to make up my mind about which needed to be off first. He chuckled against our kiss, breaking away as he peeled his shirt over his head. I took mine off, not wanting to waste a minute of our time together.

As soon as our shirts were off we came together again, hands roaming each other's bodies. He urged us both backwards, and I felt the wall against my back. His hands were hot against my cold flesh. His lips slid from mine, pressing burning hot kisses along my cheekbone and trailing down my jaw. I tilted my head back, moaning as he put one knee in between my legs. My conscience screamed at me. I was helpless, lost to the feelings he created inside me. My nails scraped down his back and he arched into my touch. I smiled automatically, thrilled to get that reaction from him.

My emotions were so out of control. I was almost delirious with wanting him so badly... But I was so mad, absolutely infuriated with myself and my lack of control. I was going to hurt them both, Quil and Jacob, in some manner. I knew I would. But I couldn't make myself stop. His mouth felt too good, his hands too skilled; my nerves were too wired to his touch to even want to stop.

"Stop thinking." He growled his mouth back on mine. His hand curved around my breast, thumb brushing over my nipple through the bra before I even had a chance to react. I shivered violently in his arms, the touch of his finger on that sensitive place shocking me clear to my core.

His eyes were dark as he pulled away, just watching my face as he fondled my breast, his other hand lazily stroking along the length of my thigh. My breathing was loud, heavy, and I noticed his was as well. I blushed furiously as I remembered he could smell the very definite reaction I was having to him between my legs. Especially since he was breathing in so much, smelling so much. But he didn't seem to mind, at all. I shut my eyes, leaning my head back against the door again, simply giving myself over to sensation.

"Bella." He growled; I almost skyrocketed clear out of his arms at the next feeling: his mouth, wet and hot, closing over the nipple of the breast he hadn't been touching. I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding his face to me. I felt myself becoming wetter, and didn't even have it in me to be embarrassed as I rocked against his leg. I stilled when I felt the warm touch of his fingers at the waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping below, just to rest against my heated flesh. He didn't move his fingers at all, just touched my skin. It felt like everything I had was focused on that one location, and as his finger finally slipped between the folds I sobbed his name, my muscles tense, every shift of his fingers sending me hurtling further and further down a path toward complete ecstasy.

For a moment he was gone. He carefully removed my jeans one leg at a time. Until, thankfully he was back in front of me. I felt one finger slip into me, his thumb circling the pinpoint of all the sensations. He eased a second finger in, working me on his hand, and I couldn't help the sounds that were coming from my throat. I did however manage to keep it down so it wouldn't wake my son up. I felt myself racing down that path again, too fast, everything was moving too fast, I just needed a second to catch my breath and I couldn't. I grabbed his wrist, trying to force him away, and then it was over. The climax crashed over me, my muscles shaking around him, a million tiny lights flashing before my eyes. I could try for forever to describe it and still fail. Before I even had a chance to think, he was carrying me into the den. He sat me down on the pool table while he was shedding his pants, then my panties torn to pieces on the floor below me. He hovered himself above me on the table, using his hands to guide my legs to his waist. "Bella, Bella, I need you, Bella." He murmured, raining kisses all over my face and neck in between his words, hands smoothing down my sides now that I'd locked my legs around him. My mind was still fuzzy, but it cleared immediately when I felt him begin to push against my entrance. I raised my eyes to look at his eyes, and was shocked by what I saw. There was lust and love. So, so much love. He was very intense. Unlike I have ever seen in him before.

I stopped thinking about it as he rocked his hips again, moving deeper inside me. I felt the burn begin to start, and braced myself. "Please" I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. So he did. Somewhat roughly, he just went, pushing his length into me. I gasped at the pleasure, my legs tightening around his waist. He paused only a second before he drew out of me, shoving back in hard and fast.

I realized his hand was between my legs, working that little button again. One of my hands fell from where it was fisted in his hair to scrape down his back again, as I rocked my hips against his. The tiny room was filled with my quiet gasps and moans, his occasional animalistic groan roughly contrasting to my higher tone. We weren't gentle. He pushed in and out of me, hard and slightly faster then before, ravaging my mouth at the same time, while his fingers continued to work between my legs. It was sensory overload, he was everywhere, and my brain was absolutely full of it.

I was close, I could feel the sensation coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of my stomach again, but I tightened my grasp on him, refusing to go again unless he went with me. I felt his pace increase; his hand tightened its grasp on my hips before I felt him twitch inside me. With a low groan he threw his head back, finally letting go. Pouring out all he had to give. I was awestruck at the sight of him and finally it was all too much again, and I let go.

******

When I woke up, it was light outside. I was lying on the oversized blue sofa across from where Ephraim slept the night before. At first I began to panic because he wasn't there then I heard voices coming form in the kitchen. I stood up and stretched before walking toward the noise. My body felt sore, I guess that is the least you can expect when you make love to a werewolf. I rounded the corner and saw three smiling faces.

One belong to my beautiful young son and the other two belong to the two men I cared about most in the world. One looking at me with eyes full of complete adoration and love. While the others was filled with guilt and shame.

**IF YOU GUYS HAVENT READ MY SISTERS STORY (DESTINED BY ZUZAK) DO SO NOW!! THINGS ARE REALLY STARTING TO HEAT UP!!**

**ALSO TO LILJENROCKS AND HER AMAZING STORY KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOURSELF! I FINALLY UPDATED SO PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE YOURS. I NEED MY DAVID FIX! ;)**

**P****LEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. CONSEQUENCES

**CHAPTER 12**

**COSEQUENCES**

**? POV**

I can't believe I allowed myself to get so caught up in my emotions that I barely made it out of there in human form.

Surely if Bella didn't hate me before she would hate me now. What about Ephraim? Would she even allow me around him anymore. That thought alone made my heart break all over again.

She wouldn't do that would she? Then again it was hard to tell what she would do anymore. She has changed so much and I couldn't even see it.

Although it was 1:30 am, it didn't seem so late. The sky seemed to be getting darker and darker by the minute.

I tried to think about anything other then what just happened. Like for instance just how cold it would be out here if I was not a werewolve. My breath was coming out in little white puffs that I could see for a few minutes before it descended into the cold nothingness. That is when the rain began. Luckily I couldn't get cold.

Still, the rain was hitting me hard from every direction; the wind was making it worse. The cold drops of rain felt good against my skin. I looked up and droplets of water were rolling off of my eyelashes. I tried to wipe them away but it only seemed to produce more rolling off of my eyes. A few streaks of lighting lit up the sky. It all would have been really beautiful if my heart wasn't breaking in a million tiny pieces.

I honestly didn't know why I was still here. After I took off out of the house I phased and just started to run. I ran towards no where in particular but I ended up on first beach. I am not even sure why I came back or better yet when. I just ended up here. Almost in a trance like state. I just needed to make sure she was ok. Why wouldn't she be ok? She had him here to help her. As strong as she was now, she would still be worried about me. At least, I hope she was. I am worried about her. I just want to be there for her, but really in return she doesn't need anyone else.

Maybe that is why I came back now. To make her understand. She needed to know that I would always be here for her even if she didn't need me to be.

If it was possible, it was raining harder than before. I walked up the sidewalk and opened the door. Someone was awake and I am betting it was _him. _As soon as I stepped inside I smelt it. There was no denying what went on in here. While I was out in the storm they were in here screwing. I could tell now it was definetly him that was awake. For once in my life I was dreading seeing my best friend. How hard could it be? It was only him, the same boy I grew up with. I turned the corner to see him standing there with a change of cloths in his hands.

"Bella got these out for you. Go change we need to talk." He spoke easily. He didn't sound to upset at me. Oh yeah that is right that would be because he has everything he could want. Only because he stole it off me. I took the clothes from his hands.

I made my way down the hall towards the bathroom. Once inside I quickly removed my wet cloths. They were clinging to my body and once they were off I felt the cool air hit my wet skin. After quickly drying myself off I pulled on the grey sweatpants Bella had laid out for me. That proves she does care. She thought about me enough to set out a spare pair of clothes.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hands instantly moved to my hair and combed through it, pushing it down. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was going to be harder then I thought.

**BPOV**

After walking into the kitchen I kissed EJ on the top of the head and hugged his shoulders slightly.

"How are you feeling today baby?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Good Uncle Quil made me breakfast. Look it is my favorite!" he pointed to his plate and his face lit up. His smile grew wider and his eyes sparkled.

Maybe he wouldn't be in as much pain as I thought he would be.

"I see. Did you tell him thank you?"

"Ummm….thank you Uncle Quil." He giggled.

"Anytime buddy." Quil walked over to the table and handed Jake and me a plate before kissing EJ's cheek. His eyes met mine for a split second as he sat between Jake and E.J. and his smile that was on his face, was so warm and I couldn't help but smile back. My trance was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

That was when it occurred to me. Jake, he was the only one left in the room. I turned to look at him and he refused to look me in the eye.

My heart sunk a little lower in my chest as he continued to stare blankly at his plate.

"So how is your ankle?" I focused back on what mattered most. My son.

"Good, good." He began to eat his bowl of fruit. "It hurt a little but Uncle Quil gave me my medicine and now I am all better."

He seemed to be in good spirits and that made me feel a lot better. I looked up at Quil and he just shrugged.

"I know you didn't get much sleep last night so I figured I would let you sleep in a little longer."

My face felt like it was on fire and I knew I had been blushing feverously. I turned my focus to my breakfast, eating slowly. My eyes were glued to my plate. Between bites I would move my fork slowly over my food as I listened to their endless banter. I had to fight the urge to glance up at them. I allowed myself to slip a few times and immedietly regretted it. Both sets of their eyes were upon me. Knowing if I didn't stop myself the blush would never leave my cheeks. So patiently I waited for time to pass.

The rest of breakfast was painfully silent except for EJ little bursts of laughter and the conversation between Jacob and Quil.

They were actually getting along pretty well despite everything that happened last night.

Once we were all finished, Jake carried EJ back into the living room as Quil stood to help me clear the table.

"I got it Quil. Go in there with them. Enjoy yourself, ok" I motioned toward the room as I gathered the plates in my hand and walked toward the sink.

"Are you sure Bella?" Quil came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes. I nodded not being able to find the words at the moment.

He smiled in response and kissed my cheek before turning to walk away. He didn't make it far before I heard him stop.

I turned to see what the matter was.

"Quil?"

"Bella, I am sorry." His back was still facing me. His voice was full of emotion as he looked down.

"For what Quil?" I walked over and ran my hand down his back. I didn't want him to be sorry or regretful.

"I should have handled myself better last night. If I hurt y-" I cut him off right there. I didn't want him to be concerned with whether or not he hurt me. I was tired of both of them only being concerned with me and not themselves.

I slipped myself in around and in front of him and in his arms forcing him into a hug.

"Quil don't be sorry, please." He hugged me back and whispered to me in a low voice.

"We need to have a talk with EJ, he is going to notice the changes in our relationship not to mention everything else.I think it is time you tell him about Jake, Bella." I sighed and broke away from his embrace.

"Yeah I know. I need to talk to Jake." I leaned back against the counter and let out a long breath, running my hand through my hair. "Will you be there when we tell him?"

"Of course I will, if you want me to be. You should know that." He reached out and ran his hand down my arm before taking my hand. "Are you sure you don't want any help in here?" He smiled. His whole disposition was different today. Almost as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah I am fine. Besides it is the least I can do you were the one that got up early with EJ and made breakfast." He smiled one last smile and walked out of the room.

After filling the sink with warm soapy water I placed all the breakfast dishes in it. The eggs and butter were still out on the stove, so I grabbed them to put them back in the refrigerator. Closing the refrigerator door sent the little pink invitation flying through the air.

After walking over and picking it up, I flipped it open to see when it was. When Seth had given me it I was too focused on getting the hell out of here to pay attention to the date of the party. Looks like I would have to buy a present. I wasn't sure what to buy a 5 year old little girl. It shouldn't be too hard though. Shopping reminded me I had to call and cancel my plans with Alice. After everything that happened last night and I do mean everything, I no longer felt like a day out on the town. I knew that even though EJ was feeling good now he would not feel up to shopping all day and then a party at night. We would be lucky if he felt up for the party.

After hanging the invitation back up on the frig door I turned to look at the huge silver clock. It was already 12:30, wow he did let me sleep in.

I called Alice and rescheduled for next week and focused on getting the kitchen clean. Quickly I began to wash the dishes while thoughts rummaged through my head.

I knew that the day would come when I would have to tell EJ who is father was. I never thought he would have gotten the chance to get to know him before I did so. I must have been pretty deep in thought not to hear anyone enter the room. With a wet plate in hand I turned to grab a dishtowel of the countertop behind me. I was so startled to see Jake there. I jumped and dropped the plate, that was in my hand. It fell to the floor while shattering into pieces.

I immediately began to pick up the pieces. It is funny how the metaphor reflects the actuality of the situation. My life was the plate and I had to pick up the pieces and just when all the pieces were put back in order the plate fell again. This causing me to lose all the effort I put into making my life any better then it was before.

Again so caught up in my own little world I hadn't noticed Jake was kneeling down next to me helping pick up the pieces.

I laughed lightly thinking of the irony of the situation. Jake and Quil were my rocks, each at a different time in my life. However none the less they picked up my pieces and glued me back together. I couldn't help but think that my heart wouldn't be able to with stand much more. There are only so many times that something can be broke and glued back together before becoming nonrepairable. With each piece that gets glued into place something else forms along the lines. It can be many things. Respect, understanding, patience, and even love. And once that bond forms it is almost impossible to destroy. Even after it gets broken again.

I began to wonder if I made the right decision. Could I live the rest of my live with the choice I made? Although my heart told me I did, I couldn't help but feel for the heart I was about to shatter. Leaving it for someone else to glue back together.

"Everything okay Bella?" I looked up at Jake. Something was obviously on his mind. He looked like he was thinking about something very hard. Something that wasn't easy to think about.

"Yeah actually Jake I wanted to talk to you." I began as I threw the pieces of glass into the garbage. I turned to see him standing, looming in front of me.

"Well can I at least apologize before you start?" He had the saddest look of regret on his face. I couldn't help but wonder why.

I think he knew that his request through me off track because he began to speak again quickly.

"I am sorry. It didn't go quite how I planned it to and if you-"His eyes froze on one particular spot and instinctively my hand touched the spot on my neck.

He sighed and began to speak without looking me in the eye. "Do you know what that represents Bella?" His voice was pained as he spoke. He glanced up at me and I shook my head no.

"When a wolf finds his mate, his life partner, he marks them for the entire world to know she belongs to him. The wolf had to ask first of course, to make sure the feelings are mutual." As he spoke I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me.

"Jacob last night,-" I couldn't go any further. Even though I tried to push myself and convince my conscience it was ok, I couldn't. So I changed the subject. "Jake I wanted to see what you thought about telling EJ you were his father." I rushed so quickly I wasn't sure if he would even be able to understand it.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I think it is time we tell him. With all the changes that are going to be happening I don't want everything happening at once. It will be too much for him. He has already taken to you quite well and I think it is time he knew." He was still looking at me as if I had two heads. "That is if you want to tell him." I added a little quieter then the rest of it.

"Of course I want to tell him Bella." He left out a long sigh. He still looked sad though.

"Okay. Well how about later this afternoon? I need you and Quil to do me a favor and if EJ feels up to the party tonight we can all leave together. Does that sound ok?"

"What you mean like one big happy family?" He smirked. I knew what he was doing and I was not going to fall for it. I smiled and walked away and into the livingroom. Jake was right behind me as I sat down on the sofa.

"Quil I was wondering if you and Jake would go to the store and buy Emily's neice a birthday present?" He was sitting with EJ half lying in his lap. "Sure." He agreed reluctantly.

I smiled in response and spoke to my son. "EJ if you feel up to it later there is going to be a big party down at the beach tonight."

"Really? Can we go please?" His face lit up. The boy loved the beach and I knew he would enjoy himself even if he was injured.

"Only if you feel up to it that's why we are gonna stay here while they go shopping for the present ok?" He nodded in agreement.

Jake borrowed some of Quils' clothes and they left to buy the present. After I filled EJ ice pack and gave him another dose of medicine he fell asleep shortly after.

I kept my eyes glued to the TV. Reruns of CSI were on and I had been watching it since they left. Which was about 3 hours ago? I wondered what could be taking them so long. I thought about what Jake had said about the mark on my neck. The thought of being marked comforted me more than I could have thought it would have.

I must have drifted asleep because the next thing I remember is Jake softly shaking my shoulders telling me to get up.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Umm it is" Quil turned to look at the clock behind him "4:48, what time is the party?"

"6:30" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Are you guys ready to tell him?"

I looked over to see Jake and Quil sitting on the couch across from me, the one I had slept on the night before. They both looked as nervous as I felt. I already know that EJ liked Jacob, I just didn't know how he would feel toward the fact that we hadn't told him sooner. Who his father was or wasn't for that matter, has always been a touchy subject.

They nodded and I saw Jake moving his legs impatiently while he bit his nails. He really must be nervous.

"How long has he been up?" I asked as I turned to see him sitting on the floor paying with his cars.

"Well we have been here long enough to wrap the presents" Jake began and Quil interrupted "Which took forever!" he complained.

"Right." Jake finished "Ephraim was up and helped us so about 45 minutes." I nodded and called for him, asking if we could talk about something. He nodded and Quil picked him up and sat him down next to me on the sofa.

Quil took his seat next to Jake again and I shared one last glance with them. Jake took a deep breath as I spoke.

"Ephraim, I ….well we want to talk to you about your father. Is that okay?" I spoke as softly as I could. I didn't want the guys to realize just how nervous I really was. He nodded so I proceeded. "Well Eph, Jake is your father." I announced as I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I watched my son and waited for his reaction.

After what felt like forever Ephraim finally blinked…. "I know, Mommy." he said.

Damn, I didn't see that coming.


	14. THE TIES THAT BIND

***~*~*~ AN TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW I FINALLY POSTED THE BEGINNING OF THE QUIL/BELLA BACKSTORY YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE AO PLEASE READ AND REVEIW IT AS WELL. ~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

I felt my eyes bulge and my mouth drop. I was at a loss for words. How could he have known? Did someone say something with my knowing? If they did there would be hell to pay.

I watched as the guys' reaction mirrored my own. Jake's eyebrows were all scrunched up and he looked completely lost. Much to my luck Quil just bit his bottom lip and spoke.

"How did you know Eph? Did someone say something to you?" I was lucky to have Quil here. He remained calm throughout the whole situation, which I was too shocked to handle at the moment.

Ephraim shook his head no. "Come on guys seriously? I may be little but I am not dumb." He was scorning us. Completely stunned I turned to look at the guys again and Ephraim continued. "First Jake is the only one of the guys that isn't my uncle, then I call his dad Pappy Billy just like I call your dad Grandpa Charlie, and at the hospital Jake told the doctor his name was Jacob Ephraim Black. Mommy you and Uncle Quil always told me I was named the same as my daddy. Duh." He rolled his eyes at us.

"What the…" Jake muttered under his breathe and Quil just laughed.

Ephraim always was well advanced for his age, And very observant. Maybe we did underestimate him. Wow was all I could say.

"I have a couple questions though. For you." Ephraim pointed to Jake.

Jake's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out, then his face turned to pure terror. He was afraid. I couldn't believe he was afraid of a two year old. Although this wasn't just any two year old. It was a very observant one that just so happened to be his son. The expression on his face was quite amusing though.

"O-kay" Jake stuttered.

"Do I still have to call you Jake or is Daddy ok?" Ephraim's little face scrunched up as he spoke.

All three of us turned our attention to Jake waiting for him to speak.

"Uhh….well…uhhh….ummm…Bella?" He began to rub the back of his neck. Now all three of them were looking at me. But why? It was Jake's decision.

I shrugged letting him know I didn't matter to me. Ephraim could call him whatever he wanted him to.

"Well, Ephraim you can call my Jake or Daddy it doesn't matter. Whatever you are comfortable with." He smiled happy with his response.

"Good then it will be Daddy. I don't want anyone else getting confused. My other question is why does Uncle Quil live with us and not you?"

I should have known it all wasn't going to be easy. How the hell would we explain that one?

"Well… well…lets see….Jak- your daddy…..he.." I had no clue where to go with this. Luckily the guys intervened.

They ended up convincing EJ we would talk about it later because we would be late for the party if we didn't leave now. It was true but I was surprise the diversion worked on him. After changing clothes and getting ready we all piled into Quil's truck and headed toward the party.

I looked at the pile of presents inside the oversized party bag and my curiosity took over.

"So what is it that you guys picked out for her?"

"Just some play make up stuff and a dress and frilly girly stuff for dress up oh and a tea set." Jake answered.

"Yeah there is a whole lot of pink in there!" Ephraim giggled and high fived Jake. I was glad they were getting along so well. Ephraim even insisted on Jacob riding in the backseat.

"Hey wouldn't it be hilarious if Sam was the poor bastard that got stuck playing dress up?" Quil snorted. Causing all three of us to burst into a fit of laughter. The thought of Sam all dolled up complete with a tiara and feather boa is priceless.

"I will be sure to get some pictures." I giggled.

It didn't take us too long to get to Sam and Emily's. They didn't live to far away. Quil pulled the truck into the driveway and parked along side my dads police cruiser.

Jacob carried Ephraim upon _his_ request this time. They stopped to talk to Billy and Charlie. After hugging and telling both old men hi I followed Quil into house.

Once in the kitchen with Emily I stayed behind to help and suggested Quil join the others out back.

"So how are you today?" Emily asked as she drained the pasta for the pasta salad.

"Good. Actually really good, we told Epraim that Jake was his father today." I began to shake the bottle of Italian dressing.

"Really how did it go?" She wore a smile on her face as both of them wondered in.

Jake and Ehpraim stopped right in front of the counter.

"Hello Aunt Emily!" Ehpraim giggled as Emily walked over and hugged him.

"Hello to you little guy how do you feel today?"

"I am great. My foot feels better and I got a daddy today!" He pointed to Jake and his voice got louder and louder as he spoke and by the time he was finished we were in tears from laughter.

"Ok well then why don't you get your new daddy here to take you around back to the rest of the party. My nieces are out there along with the rest of the guys."

"That is great! I can not wait cause Uncle Quil says Uncle Sam is the Bastard that gets to play dress up with us kids! And mommy will take pictures!!"

Emily was practically rolling on the floor and could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

Jake and Ephraim finally walked outside as Emily turned to me with a serious look on her face. There for a moment I thought she was going to yell at me for something, but she began to laugh again.

"I want a picture too!"

We continued to laugh and talk as we finished making the pasta salad. I even went as far as to tell her about the other night. Rough sex and all. Her face lit up as she told me how happy she was for us. She piled my arms full of serving dishes for me to take out back.

It was disturbingly quiet as I walked out the door.

I heard Paul mutter "Oh.. that's just sick." As he shook his head at looked at the floor.

"What is?'" I asked as I sat the serving dishes down on the table.

Members of the back were looking at me then back to Quil but remained extremely silent.

It was like déjà vu. I went through this before I didn't need to be told what happened I already knew.

"Quil imprinted on a _child_." Paul sputtered out. Everyone was focused on me now. The only one that bothered me was Jake. His eyes seemed to burn a hole right through me.

I felt my eyes burning with tears and despite my fight to keep them in control a single tear fell down my face.I noticed Emily at my side but walked toward Quil and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me in tighter for the hug. I leaned in and whispered in his ear before I turned and walked away.

I knew I would do my best to avoid him the rest of the night,

QPOV

Bella and I walked into the house and Jake and Ephraim stayed outside on the lawn talking to Billy and Charlie. We walked into the kitchen to find Emily putting the finishing touches on the cake. Bella offered to help and motioned for me to join the others in the back yard. Emily told me I could bring the gifts with me that there was a table out back as well.

I soon as I stepped out of the back door I felt uneasy. There was an anxious pull in the pit of my stomach. I made my way through the small groups of people. Waving and nodding to those who said hello.

As I made my way to the gift table the uneasy feeling got stronger as I got closer. I saw Sam and Embry standing at the table as well. So I sat the gift bags down and opened my mouth to speak and then I saw it. There she was standing on the opposite end of the table I smiled in her direction and she waved back before putting her finger to her lips shushing me as she peeked into a bag.

She was a girl no more then 6 years old, hell it could even be the birthday girl herself. She had light brown her that flowed past her shoulders and deep dark green eyes. From the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that everything and changed.

My world shifted and I felt the pull that was a tight a vice and the pull was coming from her. Everything that mattered earlier; the love I felt for my family, for the pack, and even for Bella and Ephraim seemed to dissipate and all that was left was the love for that little girl. Nothing else mattered anymore.

As I stood there open mouthed and in shock, I began to ward some unwanted attention.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Embry exclaimed loud enough to catch the attention of anyone who already wasn't fixated on me. "Tell me you didn't just……oh my……..GOD!"

"Quil this is my niece Claire." Sam put a hand on my shoulder and began to explain everything to me.

I had indeed just imprinted on his niece. His 5 year old niece. He explained imprinting to me again although I really didn't need him to. I finally found my soul mate, I would just have to wait about 10 years before I can have a relationship with her.

It didn't seem to matter nothing else mattered except Claire. I walked over and shook her hand and introduced myself. I knew from that moment on that I would never allow anything to harm her in any way.

I heard Paul mutter "Oh.. that's just sick." I turned to see him shaking his head. Looking back at Claire's smiling face now I heard another voice. Turning back around I saw Bella. Although she wasn't as clear to me anymore. She was blurry so to speak. Bella had an armful of serving dishes full of food.

"What is?'" She asked softly as she carefully placed the dishes on the picnic table.

There were a couple glances between me and then back to Bella. No one knew what to tell her. They didn't understand us the way I did.

"Quil imprinted on a _child_." Paul sputtered out. Everyone now including Jake which was across the room holding Ephraim was focused on Bella. Trying to gauge her reaction I suppose.

I saw a single tear fall from her eye and down her face. Emily rushed to her side but she began to walk my way. Once she reached me she held out her arms beckoning for a hug. I obligued and held her close.

"I am really happy for you Quil. You found your soul mate, you should be happy too."

After whispering in my ear she turned and walked away. For a moment I was stunned and then all my attention was back on Claire.

The rest of the party went by fantastically. After opening the gifts and cutting the cake everyone started to head home. I didn't know what I was going to do I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to.

I didn't see Bella almost the whole night. I figured she was doing her best to avoid me. This night certainly did take an interesting turn. I ended up imprinting on a 5 year old child, Paul ended up breaking Emily's porch swing and crushed all the flowers in her flowerbed and I ended up being the poor son of a bitch covered in make up and feather. Surprisingly though it no longer seemed so funny anymore. Whatever it took to make Claire happy made me happy.

BPOV

The weeks following the party dragged on. Ephraim's ankle was finally healed and he didn't need a brace anymore. It was almost as if it never happened he was running around like crazy.

He and Jake have been getting along great. Not a day went by they weren't together. I finally found a house I absolutely loved and was now completely moved in. All my furniture was shipped from Florida last week. I was finally beginning to get my life back together. I went back to school and finished getting my business degree. Not to mention the degrees I had in culinary arts and restaurant management.

At my lunch with Alice yesterday she told me the reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. And maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one, and in each of them we've found each other.

I just looked at her like she was crazy and told her to lay off the self help books. I didn't really understand what she was saying or even how it had anything to do with my situation. I went home early that day because I felt sick. I spent the rest of the day in bed. Actually I have spent the past two weeks in bed.

My head throbbed and my stomach ached horribly. I couldn't keep anything down not even water anymore. Sue and dad visited the other day. Between them, Jake and Billy Ephraim had been well taken care of during my illness. My dad finally talked me into going to the doctor. Sue convinced him a stomach bug doesn't last weeks on end. I didn't understand the emergency what did they think it was the swine flu? Regardless I have a doctor's appointment next week with Dr. Popat.

I was lying in bed completely unaware of what day or time it even was when I heard the phone ring. Jake and Ephraim were at Billy's for dinner so that meant I had to drag my ass out of bed and answer the phone.

The nausea seemed to hit as soon as I stood up and I grasped the back of the chair for support.

"Hello." My voice was crackly and sick like.

"Bella!" Alice squealed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Her high pitched voice made my head ache even worse.

"What Alice." I knew I wasn't being too friendly but I felt awful and wanted to get back in bed.

"Hurry up look in her planner and see when the meeting is with the Everson's about the restaurant."

"It isn't until the 25th Alice." I muttered. We had a meeting with a local couple selling their old family business.

"Just look! NOW!" I didn't understand the urgency of her tone.

"Ok, ok." Right now I would cut off my own arm if that meant getting her off the phone right now.

I picked up my daily planner, my bible as I call it, and flipped through the pages. I wrote everything down all the time. Any little thing that happened was written in here. Hence the bible reference. I finally found the date but was completely speechless. My mouth dropped and I began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Bella." Alice urged.

"I –I-I will… bac-k." I managed to spit out and didn't even wait for a response from Alice before hanging up. However I think she knew what was going on, she had to of. It wasn't like her to forget the most important business meeting we had. She was calling to let me know. I quickly flipped the pages backwards and began to count the days over and over again. I knew what this meant and I began to panic.

My period was 2 weeks late. It all made sense now. The nausea, cramping, the headaches, not to mention the mood swings. Oh shit what the hell was I going to do? How could I have let this happen. How would _he_ take the news? I stood up and began to pace the floor as I picked up the phone and called the only person that came to mind. Quil.

Quickly I dialed his house number, it ran 16 times before I hung up. So I called his cell one and it went right to voice mail. Lastly I called the last place I thought of knowing for sure he would be there.

"Hello." Emily's sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hey Em it's Bella is Quil there?"

"Yeah he is right here. Everything ok Bella you seem upset?

"Things are great just please please put Quil on ok." I spoke fast and knew she would be able to tell something was up. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it right now. At least not yet anyway. She handed him the phone and I heard and few mutters and laughing.

"Hello" Quil husky voice was like a knife in the gut.

"Quil it is me Bella. Listen I need a very big favor. Something has come up can you please come over now?" the tears began to rush out of my eyes and I could barely speak.

"Is everything ok Bella?" His voice was laced with concern and panic now.

"Yeah, I suppose. Listen I know you are spending time with Claire and you can bring her too. I don't have anyone else to call." My sobbs were making it impossible to even speak now.

"Ok Bella I will be there shortly ok." He cooed.

"Ok and Quil…."

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you stop and pick me up a pregnancy test on the way please."

The phone went dead shortly after that and I began to pace the floor again waiting patiently for him to get here.

**_IF YOU_** **_READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALOS LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONSIDER FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS. I CANT PROMISE I WILL USE THEM BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/ I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING RESPONSE MY STORY HAS BEEN GETTING. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE WERE ANGRY BECAUSE QUIL IMPRINTED AND WILL NOT BE WITH BELLA. FOR THOSE PEOPLE I ASK YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORY WHICH IS THE BACK STORY TO THIS ONE. IT IS QUIL AND BELLA AND I WILL BE ADDING THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO IT SOMETIME THIS WEEK. ALSO THANK YOU TO ME BETA ADMOMMY28 FOR ALL HER HELP LATELY I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**AGAIN IF YOU HAVENT CHECK OUT LILJENROCKS AND HER STORY KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF PLEASE DO SO NOW!! THINGS ARE REALLY STARTING TO HEAT UP AND HER STORY IS BEYOND AMAZING SO SHOW HER SOME LOVE!!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**FIRST RESPONSE**

I began pacing back and forth as I waited for Quil to get here. I was in my bedroom still dress in my night clothes which consisted of an old grey t shirt and black cotton pants. My mind began to wonder aimlessly.

I have had pregnancy scares before in the past. After I had EJ and Quil and I became intmainte on a regular basis, it seemed like I would get so scared if I had a simple stomach ache. I would automatically believe I was pregnant and freak out sending Quil to the drug store for me.

However this time is _really _different. I mean I can actually feel the differences. For the past few weeks I have been nauseous, excessively tired, and running to the bathroom at least two times every hour to pee.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself and immediately began to examine various body parts. I lifted my shirt over my belly, but it was still as flat as before. I don't know why I thought there would be a bump or anything, it still was too early for that. I pulled my shirt back down and immediately touched my breasts. They were not sore but hell they did

grow. "Shit."

How could I have been so completely oblivious to the possibility of being pregnant? Seriously it never once crossed my mind. I stood very still as I began to rethink the past couple of weeks that I locked myself in my room.

As it turns out I ultimately realized it is not so much impossible. I have been having _terrible_ mood swings and intense abdominal cramping much lower than usual. Then of course there is the nausea and the horrible headaches. The headaches have become so bad that I have been taking Tylenol at night before bed in hopes of easing the pain in the morning. In between my epiphanies and pyscotic banter I ran to the bathroom to pee. Not even worried about waiting for Quil because I knew I would have to pee again real soon.

Then out of no where I began to think of my iced tea. I was an avid iced tea drinker, having to make close to 6 gallons a week. Now I can not even bare the thought of my once favorite drink. Anymore water is the only thing I can drink and barely keep down.

I was still pacing back and forth when I heard Quil's truck pull up out front. Feeling kinda silly now, I headed toward the door and met Quil halfway into the kitchen. He quickly pulled me into a tight embrace with what seemed like no intent of letting go anytime soon.

"Quil." I whispered. A few seconds passed and he still didn't move. "Quil!!" I raised my voice slightly, but this time he let go.

"Oh…yeah here….sorry." He backed away and held out a white pharmacy bag. Reluctantly I grabbed the bag and head toward my bedroom, Quil quickly catching up behind me.

I opened up the bag and pulled out 3 multi packaged boxes of First Response.

"Holy crow, Quil. What made you buy so many?"

He shrugged as a sheepish smile scretched across his face. Just thought we would want to be sure." I couldn't help but laugh as I handed him a box.

"Here open these."

Once I had all the sticks out and ready to use I cracked up as soon as I saw the look on Quil's face.

"What the hell?" he muttered while staring at the white and purple stick.

"What?" I giggled.

"How does this thing work?" he asked as he brought the stick closer to his face to examin it thoroughly.

"You…well I… will pee on this, or you can stick it in a cup of pee and then you just wait." I had to remind myself that while he was there for my entire pregnancy down to the last contraction, he wasn't there for the dreaded test.

"A cup of pee huh?" he raised an eyebrow before scrunching up his face and handing the stick back to me. "Well here go do the pee thing so we can wait."

"You know you don't have to wait right? You can leave if you want."

"Do you really think I would leave you and make you do this alone?" I just shrugged "Bella just go pee in the stick or whatever." He waved me away toward the bathroom as he took a seat on the edge of my bed.

I smiled as I walked toward the bathroom. He truly was the best friend any girl could ask for. I opted for peeing in a Dixie cup and dipping all 6 sticks in it. Not sure what difference I would accomplish using the same pee sample, but deep down I already knew the results. I set the timer and walked back out to my bedroom to join Quil.

"What is that?" I pointed to another white pharmacy bag sitting next to Quil.

"Oh well…that is for when the results come in." he smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"I don't think I need the results." I spoke as I plopped down next to him. "I did some thinking after I called you."

"And?" he probed after seeing I had no intention of explaining myself further.

"And I think I am pregnant. I mean all the signs were there all along I just didn't pay attention." He had a confused look on his face but didn't question me any further. He just nodded in response.

The timer went off and I practically sprinted into the bathroom. My heart began to race and I swore I could hear it echo in the room. I don't know why it would matter. Didn't I have it all figured out a little bit ago? No actually I didn't but regardless I slowly looked at each stick. Just like I expected each one had a small vertical line right next to a horizontal one. That is the conformation I needed. I am pregnant. I closed my eyes and took two deep in and out I slowly walked back out to tell Quil. He looked as if he didn't move one inch.

"Well?" Still he sat perfectly still.

"Well…they were all positive. I am defintealy pregnant." I giggled. Quil looked at me suspoiuscely as my giggles turned into full blown hysterics.

"Are you alright Bella?" He stood and came to my side instantly and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as tears fell down my check.

"Come here." He whispered as he slowly pulled me to the bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. As he began to stroke my hair he tried to comfort me with words.

"How far along do you think you are Bella?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Well do you remember the night you found the real estate papers?" He nodded.

"That is how far along I am." I felt him take a deep breath underneath me.

"I am pregnant Quil. I am going to have another baby. What am I going to do?" A few minutes of silence passed and the he began to speak.

"Remember what you told me the night we made love for the first time?" He continued before giving me a chance to speak. "You told me that you were tired of living your life for everyone else. Tired of hiding things that hurt you or running away just to make life easy on everyone else while in reality you were the one who hurt the most. Or got hurt the most in the end. That you just wanted to live and not care about anyone else for once. Do you remember telling me that?"

"Yes." I smiled at the memory.

"Well that is what you do. Don't runaway this time Bella. Face it head on. I will still be here when ever you need me. It will not be like before but I am still here. This time around you won't have just me to help you raise this baby; you will have the whole pack. Not to mention your dad and Sue."

I looked up to meet his eyes. He was being sincere and I knew he meant every word that came out of his mouth. I wouldn't allow him to be sucked into this mess, not when he has an imprint he can be happy with.

"Thank you Quil. You always tell me just what I need to hear."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go get a shower, I will stick around until after you are done. Jake should be bringing Ephraim soon. You should probably talk to him."

I stood and started toward the shower. "I don't want to tell Eph until after I go to the doctor. In case something goes wrong you know." He nodded before speaking.

"Yeah I understand that but you know I wasn't referring to Ephraim. _He_ has a right to know Bella."

I didn't say anything as I walked into the bathroom and started my shower. My bathroom was nothing like Quil's exquisite one. It was small and crowded with mismatched colored walls. The only reason I hadn't painted anything yet was because I don't own the house. I am only renting it off the elderly couple that owns it. Luckily I didn't sign a longer lease because I will have to move again to make room for the new baby.

I quickly washed my hair and body and rinsed. The hot water here down right sucked and I knew Ephraim would need a bath tonight as well. After wrapping a towel tightly around my body I walked into my bedroom. Much to my surprise Quil was still there. I knew he said he was going to wait but I figured he would go downstairs and watch TV or something.

"Hey." I walked in and over to my closet. Quil was lying on my bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms behind his head.

"I laid you clothes out they are on top of your dresser." He pointed "I forgot how much I missed this bed; it is the one from Florida isn't it?"

"Yep." I kept my answer short and sweet trying not to remember any of the many memories we had while in that bed. Now that I think of it maybe I should just buy a new one.

"Get dressed Bella it isn't like I am going to peek." I knew he wasn't looking his eyes were on the ceiling. It just didn't feel right anymore. But I didn't want to tell him that.

"It isn't like you have never seen me naked anyway Quil." I dropped the towel and quickly got dressed. He had picked out a pair of my dark blue silk shorts and a white cotton tank top. Ironically I used to wear this all the time in Florida after I gave birth. He once told me it was his favorite of all my night cloths even the lingerie.

"Yeah but it doesn't seem right anymore does it?" I sat down on the bed next to him. He knew it too. Once he imprinted on Claire things did change between us and maybe it was for the better. My eyes met his and in the instant we had an understanding.

"How is Claire? Why didn't you bring her with you today?" I was generously curious.

"Emily took her shopping. She will be staying at Sam and Emily's for the weekend so if you need me call there ok."

I agreed and we moved our little conversation to the kitchen. While sitting at the kitchen table I realized I still had an hour or so before Jake and EJ would be coming and Quil didn't have to get home right away so I decided to bake chocolate chip cookies for the kids. Meaning Claire and EJ, but made sure I had plenty for the guys as well.

Our conversation continued just like old times. There wasn't anything particular that we talked about we just rambled on. Quil ate the cookies as I pulled them out of the oven. About an hour and thirty minutes later I finished baking 32 dozen cookies and only had maybe 26 dozen to show for it.

We heard Jacob's car pull in the drive way and Quil reached out to touch my hand.

"It is going to be ok Bella, just think of this as a second chance of sorts." He must have seen I was confused but before he could explain Ephraim and Jake came in the house. Quil quickly removed his hand from mine before Jake walked into the room.

"Uncle Quil!!" Ephraim screamed as he ran right into Quil's awaiting arms.

"Hey buddy I missed you." Quil gave him a hus and kissed his head. I watchd Jake during the entire time. His eyes would flicker between Quil and I but remained on Quil for the most part. I felt awful that I hadn't even asked if they were still on friendly terms.

"Hello Jake how is Billy doing?" I looked a directly at him and his expression was clearly confused. I know I haven't been much company lately but damn maybe I was worse then I thought.

"He is ok." He spoke slowly like if he was trying to figure out something in his head. "You look like you are feeling better Bella." I just nodded in response. In a way I kinda did. Knowing that I was pregnant and not dying or anything like that did help motivate me. I mean when you are pregnant you are supposed to have morning sickness and everything so there really isn't any use in moping around about it. Quil was right it was time for me to get up and live my life. It is a funny thing because the moment that I found out I was pregnant I almost immediately began to feel it. It's weird but I am just more careful then I was before. More cautious afraid to hurt my baby. A smile crept across my face and Jake eyed me suspiciously as Quil smiled in response. Clearly Jake had no clue what was going on and he probably thought I finally lost it.

"Ok well I am going to head out so Eph-" I quickly jumped up and shouted "Wait" just before knocking over a plate full of cookies. Ephraim began chuckling immediately and Quil began not too long after him. I just shook my head in response as Jake continued to glare at me. Oh yeah he is thinking I am ready for the straight jacket and all.

"Umm…well Jake I was kinda hoping you could stick around for awhile I kinda need to talk to you about something really important but if you can't, if you are busy it is ok it can wait." I talked in circles. I can not believe I was so nervous. This is only Jake I am talking to, I should be comfortable around him. I was so caught up in my little rant I hadn't even noticed Quil and Ephraim leave to room.

"Yeah sure Bella I can stay longer if you want." Again with the slow talking I am going to have to talk to him about that. I was happy that he agreed and I smiled only to receive those suspicious eyes again. Quickly I wiped the smile from my face just as Quil walked into the room with the white bag again.

"I have to head out now Claire and Emily will be getting home any minute now. Ephraim is watching Air Buddies in your room Bella. He told me he wants a dog, you know you probably are going to have to give in and get him one sooner or later." He chuckled.

"Why would I when he has a pack of wolves he can play with."

"Maybe because he doesn't know about the wolves yet." Quil joked.

"Well maybe he should because I am almost positive you guys wouldn't pee all over the floor." I retorted. Why would I get a dog now? I am about to have another baby.

"Almost positive yuh?" Jake joined in on banter. We all laughed for a moment.

Quil walked over and hugged me before kissing my head lightly. "Remember I will be at Sam and Emily's." He whispered although we both knew Jake heard it crystal clear.

"I know. Oh here don't forget the cookies." I handed him a container filled with cookies and he thanked me before turning to Jake.

"It was good to see you again man. Before I forget here." He handed Jake the white pharmacy bag. "You will need these but don't open it until after you two talk ok." Jake nodded in agreement taking the bag out of his hands before eyeing me again. Quil winked at me before turning and walking out of the door.

I looked up at Jake, he was still eyeing me suspiciously. Almost as if I was a difficult math problem he was trying to figure out. I gave him a small smile and he returned mine with a weak nonconvincing one.

"So listen are you in much of a hurry?" He just shook his head. "Good because what I need to talk to you about is something we should wait for EJ to be in bed for is that alright?"

"Sure, Bells is everything ok? Is something wrong, did something happen today?" I could tell by the sound of his voice he was beginning to worry. I didn't want him to worry. There really wasn't anything to worry about, at least not yet anyway.

"No yet it's just well you know EJ is 2 and he repeats stuff. I would like to keep this private for a little while that is all."

"Oh ok." The look on his face was one of confusion and fear. There would not be a simple way I could tell him without telling him too much. Why did this have to be so difficult? I was determined to enjoy this pregnancy. When I was pregnant with EJ I spent the whole first part of the pregnancy hating the fact I carried around a little reminder of the worst heartbreak of my life. I carried around so much anger and resentment I was not able to relish and enjoy the miracle that was inside me.

Jake and I decided to join Ephraim in the bedroom and watch the movie with him. It may have been Jake's first time watching the movie, but I saw it probably well over 100 times. I started to get restless sitting in one spot and tried to talk to EJ about his day but he wouldn't have any of that. His only response was 'Shhh!' or 'Be quiet mom we are watching a movie'. Of course Jake found it highly amusing but after maybe 45 minutes I couldn't set there anymore. Maybe it was the anticipation building about what I had to tell Jake. Suddenly I remember the laundry I had to put away and jumped up to start it. They both were so content laying there on my bed it was adorable. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ehpraim curled against Jake with his little hand in his.

I could tell by the way Ephraim's eyes were beginning to droop that it would be long before he would be out for the night. I wondered my way around the house tiding up the last minute things that could have waited until morning. I put away all the new laundry in the house, scrubbed the kitchen floor and even wrote some checks out in advance, anything I could do to pass the time. I was getting nervous. What if Jake would take it the wrong way? What if he wouldn't want anything to do with me? He saw Quil was here earlier would he be mad that I told Quil before I told him? I didn't know anything right now. A million things were running through my head and I couldn't focus. How exactly could I tell him? Do I just blurt it out or do I explain everything first. What ever I chose I needed to make sure he would remain inside the house until I was completely finished. What would I do if he ran off? It wasn't like I was in any condition to run after him besides I couldn't leave EJ all alone. I was seriously beginning to panic then I heard what sounded like Jake on his way down the hall. Shit. It was now or never and never really wasn't an option right now.

"Bella?"

"In here Jake." I call out from the spot I was sitting at on the couch, too afraid to move and have to face him now. Damn Bella just man up and go talk to him. Before I had a chance to think twice I jumped up and turned and walked right into Jake. What in reality felt like walking into a brick wall.

"Ouch" I rubbed my arm and looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry Bella. Are you ok?" I just nodded again afraid I would not be able to find my voice, so Jake continued. "I have to ask you something Bella. Would you care to explain these?" He quickly held up all 6 of the pregnancy test in one hand. His eyes were full of pain as he looked into my eyes.

"Um, that is what I need to talk to you about Jake." Huh so my voice didn't fail me after all.

"So talk." His voice was low and mechanical but his face was hard and revealing. He was hurt and he was angry. This was just the kind of reaction I was afraid of.

"Well Jake I am pregnant. Which explains the reason I have been sick lately."

"Is that why Quil was here earlier?" His eyes were everywhere but mine. He looked across the room, on the floor, the ceiling everywhere but toward me.

"Yes" My voice cranked like I knew it would. His hands balled into fist and his arms were shaking.

"Jake please calm down we have a lot to discuss." I reached out my hand to touch his arms but he pulled back before I got a chance.

"What is left to talk about Bella? You are having a baby congratulations."

"Ok Jake you want it to be like that fine!" I began to raise my voice. He was really starting to piss me off. Pregnancy hormones or not I was livid. All I wanted to do is get it out there in the open and then go to bed. I was exhausted despite all the time I spent in bed lately. "Just so you know I don't expect anything from you! You can go on about your life go back to whatever that girls name was and I will be just fine despite the fact I am raising your _two_ kids! I don't need you or anyone for that matter I will be just fine by myself!"

"Wh-what? My two kids?" His face scrunched up and he stopped shaking.

"Yes Jake! Ephraim and the baby I am carrying. What are you completely dense I just tol-" I stopped right there. Now I understood he thought the baby was Quil's not his. How could he believe that after all this time, after everything we said to each other that I would still sleep with Quil. "You didn't think it was ours did you?" Tears began fill my eyes and he immediately looked sorry.

"Bella he was here. I thou-"

"You thought what? That I fucked Quil after everything we have been through together since I came back here?" I shook my head and continued. "Well Jake in case you forgot the night I slept with you, the night on the pool table, that night is the night I got pregnant. You want to know how I know that?" He didn't answer he just stood there and allowed me to yell at him. "I know that because that is the only time I have had sex in the past 3 months Jake! Maybe I will just have the doctor perform a paternity test would that convince you? Not that it matters anymore." Maybe I was a little to harsh. But I was exhausted and he really pissed me off.

"Bella I am sorry truly I am and I believe you. I am sorry." He apologized and I knew he was sorry, but I couldn't deal with anymore drama tonight.

"Ok well you need to leave now Jake. I am exhausted and need to get some sleep." His face fell when I told him but I tried not to think about it.

"Fine Bella I will leave but I will be right outside our window. If you need me just say my name."

"Jake you really should go home, get some rest."

"Do you really think I will be able to sleep after tonight?" he snorted and turned to walked toward the door before pausing. After a few minutes of standing perfectly still he turned and came back toward me.

Before I could protest he reached out and took my hand in his. "Bella listened, hear me out. I am so so sorry. I should not have thought it was Quil's baby. And I am overjoyed to

hear that you are pregnant with my baby, I will be with you every step of the way this time. You have my word. And before I go I have to ask so please don't get angry and kick me out because I cant Bella I love you and EJ and this baby" He reached out with his other hand and laid it on my stomach. "I love you guys too much to just turn and leave. I cant' so don't ask me to do that. But Bella, please, will you marry me? Will you become my wife and stay with me forever?"

His eyes were pleading and begging for a response. Out of everything I expected Jake to say, every response I ran through my head, a marriage proposal was not one of them. I closed my eyes and decided to listen to my heart for once. I know what I had to say, the answer to the unexpected question, but I could find my voice. It was lost yet again for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

I nodded and whispered with my sickly cracking voice "Yes Jake I would love to." And as the tears fell down my face Jake swept me up in his arms into one of the tightest hugs yet. I could not believe all my dreams were going to come true. Sure I had to take a few detours to get to where I really wanted to be but regardless I was there. The place I never wanted to leave, right in Jake's arms.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEWS ARE WHAT GIVES ME THE LITTLE PUSH I NEED TO UPDATE!! FASTER I GET REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE PEOPLE!! THANKS FOR READING.


	16. PREGNANCY BOOKS, ENGAGEMENT RINGS AND BR

**_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I do have two other stories to work on as well along with all my other daily activites. For those of you reading my Quil and Bella story, you know I was supposed to update it before this one. Things didn't go as planned. However as soon as I finish typing the chapter two will but posted soon._**

**CHAPTER 15**

**PREGNANCY BOOKS, ENGAGEMENT RINGS AND BROKEN STAIRS**

**JPOV**

It has been 5 days since I found out about the baby and proposed to Bella. The only time I have left her and EJ's side was to get a change of clothes. That time really doesn't count because I had them with me.

Sam is wanting me to patrol today and although it feels like it would kill me to be apart from them I can't tell him no. He has been so understanding over the past few days I can't not comply with his request.

As I lay here and watch her sleep I cannot even begin to explain what she means to me. I watch as her chest rises and falls with every breathe she takes. She is truly beautiful.

The alarm clock reads 4:30 am. I don't want to wake her, but cannot bare the thought of leaving without saying goodbye. Gently I lean in and place a simple kiss on her cheek. She didn't even stir. Before I pulled myself out of bed I ran my hand across her belly. A smile crept across my face. I couldn't believe we were going to have a baby. My biggest regret was missing out on the pregnancy with EJ and everything that followed. I missed his birth, his first words, the first time he walked, everything up until a few weeks ago. I was ecstatic at the thought of the little life growing inside of her right now. The fact that we are here right now is enough to make me die a happy man.

The very first night I stayed all three of us slept together in this bed. I was in the middle with Bella on one side using my chest and arm as a pillow and on the other side was EJ all curled up and tucked into my side. It was not one of the best nights of sleep I have had, but it was by far the best night of my life.

I now had everything I could ever ask for, everything I have always wanted but feared I could never have. Quietly I pulled myself out of bed, took one last look at Bella sleeping soundly and then went to check on EJ.

His bedroom door creaked as I pushed it open. He was still fast asleep so I quietly kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen. After writing a note for Bella I walked outside and into the forest lining her extra small backyard and phased.

As I ran through the forest I thought about that night and how I would have to buy Bella a ring. When I proposed I wish I had done it properly but didn't want the chance to pass. We would also have to be looking for a place to live. I knew how much Bella hated to pack everything up and move, but we needed a place that would be suitable for EJ and the new baby.

_"No fucking way!"_ Embry caught me off guard

"_Shit."_ Bella is going to kill me, how could I not have know anyone was phased.

"_Relax, it is just me. Besides Bella loves me she won't care. A new baby huh? What have you been holding back form us?"_

_"Shut it Em!"_

_"Oh come on Jake this is exciting! Is it a boy what about a girl? What the hell do you know about babies?"_

_"Wow thanks for that little reminder."_

_"Sorry but it is true. Maybe you should buy the books. They have books about what to do. You do read right?"_ Embry snorted

_"I don't need any books! I will be just fine. I am good with EJ."_

_"Yeah but you don't have to worry about dropping him on his head or squishing him like a grape."_ Embry was so serious. _"Hey if it comes down to it you can always ask Quil he was there when EJ was little so he know-"_

"_Embry I am done talking about this with you so drop it!_" I growled. I didn't want to think of how Quil would be better suited to raise my other child as well.

_"That is not what I meant Jake."_

_"Embry seriously shut it!"_

He allowed me a few minutes of silence at least until I thought about buying a ring for her. He was relentless about wanting to come with me. After much deliberation and talking to Sam, he allowed us both to stop patrolling early. That way I didn't have to be away for Bella any longer than needed. I was so happy to get him out of my head I absentmindedly agreed to him tagging along.

We walked along the streets in Seattle looking for the perfect ring. The first jewelry store didn't have want I was looking for. I really didn't know for sure what it was I wanted but I figured once I saw it I would know.

The second jeweler was a place called Pysonas. After telling the old man behind the counter I was looking for an engagement ring he smiled and was honestly very happy to help.

"How much are you willing to spend?" The elderly man looked at me over his glasses.

"More like how much is he capable of spending without going into debt." Embry muttered as he checked out the price tag on one of the rings.

I shot him a daggered look and he just shrugged.

"Well Jake I see I am not needed here. Now if you don't mind I have to pick up a few things before we finish up here today. I will meet you at the car." With that he walked out the door. I have absolutely no clue what it was he could have to pick up. Honestly I really didn't care so I focused my attention back on the rings.

After about 45 minutes of much needed deliberation I finally found the one that made me think of Bella. It was a 1 ½ carat diamond three stone ring. Once the jeweler explained to me what the three diamonds meant – the past, present, and the future – I knew it was the one I was going to get. Bella and I have been through so much together it was perfect.

After placing the order with the order and placing the down payment for the ring. I headed back to find Embry. My mind was in over drive and I couldn't help but think of what Embry was saying earlier. I really didn't have too much experience with babies. I had a lot to learn before he or she came. I beginning to feel more then just the delighted joy. Fear and incompetence was beginning to set in.

Few things can make a man feel less like a man than feeling like an incompetent parent. And nothing can make a man feel more incompetent than a baby.

My dad once told me there is an old saying the Talmud that a man has three names: the one his parents gave him at birth, the one that others call him, and the one he calls himself. A person's identity, according to the rabbis, is a rather amorphous thing. What the rabbis don't talk about is that all three of those names are subject to change over time-especially the one you give yourself.

So I got thinking, who am I these days? Surely I am not the same person I was a few months ago. And I can honestly say the biggest reason is because being a father to EJ has changed me. And it has definitely been for the better. And I couldn't wait to see how the new baby would change me as well. It can only be for the better.

Once I reached the car Embry was already in the passengers' seat. He looked out the window at me before yelling.

"Bout time man!"

I ignored him as I climbed into the drivers' seat and started the car. I had to do a double take at what I saw in his hand. It looked like a book. And a pregnancy book at that.

"What the hell are you reading?"

"Oh it is The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy. The lady at the book store recommended it, something about best sellers and all." He was so serious I couldn't help but laugh, but he paid no attention and just continued with his explanation. "It must be good because it say here " He pointed to the front cover "That it is everything that the doctor won't tell you." I couldn't help but glance at the book.

"Ok, but why are you reading it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well I figure if I am going to be the things Godfather I better be prepared." He shrugged.

"Ok well first thing, my unborn baby it not a thing. Secondly who sayd you get to be Godfather?" I looked at him questionably.

"Well first thing." He started by mocking me. "I called it! And second I figured Quil got dibs on EJ so I get dibs on this one! And as far as it not being a thing it all depends on how far gone she is. The book says the thing isn't considered a fetus until it is 2 months, so the first month it is a zy-zy-zygote or zygoat. I don't remember which one and now I can't find it. Shit. Wow he really did learn something form the book. I would have to read it.

"Ok well whatever. My baby is a baby regardless of what the book says. And my children are not up for dibs to anyone. But as long as Bella is ok with you being Godfather I don't see why you couldn't be."

"Cool!" He exclaimed "Oh and by the way you can borrow these when I am finished." He pointed to what looked like a bag full of books. Holy hell how many did he buy?

He went back to reading and my mind wondered back to the ring. It wouldn't be ready for about 6 days. I was getting it resized and engraved on the inside as another surprise to Bella.

My train of though was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Embry shook his head as the sound of Ozzy Osborne's Crazy Train echoed throughout the car. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello…yeah I am on my way back now…..why?.......Quil what happened!......well at least tell me if she is ok…….yeah I will be there as fast as I can." I slammed the phone shut and Embry looked up from his book questionably.

"Bella had an accident. Quil took her to the hospital."

"Is she ok?"

"Umm I don't know, I don't think so. They don't know but they think something is wrong with the baby."

As I finished speaking I pushed down on the gas pedal as far as it would go. How could everything change so severely in the past few hours that I could lose everything I love so much?

Quil wouldn't even tell me what happened. All he said was for me to get there as fast as I could. So something major had to be wrong. What was I going to do if something happened to Bella or the baby? What would Bella do if she lost the baby?

I wasn't even thinking clearly when I was on the phone with Quil. I didn't even ask if EJ was alright. He had to be. Quil didn't say they were in an accident, he said Bella. So EJ had to be ok. What could have happened that put Bella at a risk? What kind of accident would be fatal to her or the baby while at home? I had absolutely no clue, but this was Bella I was talking about. She would find a way to drowned in a bucket with an inch of water in it. I just hope they are ok. There is no way I would be able to survive if something happened to one of them now. I would be better off dead without them in my life. They are my heart and soul and so much more. So they have to be ok. They just have to.

**BPOV**

Why do they call it 'morning sickness'? For me it happens midday, night, hell sometimes it is all day long. From my past experiences (my pregnancy with EJ) to keep me form hugging the toilet first thing in the morning, I would keep a box of wheat thins on my night stand. I would begin to eat them when I got up at 3 am to pee for the 10th time.

Then to keep me from biting Quil's head off after work I would have to keep various snacks in my purse. There were times when we would start to bicker and I remember him asking me if I needed to eat something. This of course just threw me into another fit of hysterics. Word to the wise, never ever joke about food, eating, or weight gain to a pregnant woman. It will not end well, it's best to not even bring up the subject. Especially on a bad day.

My food cravings with my first pregnancy were more akin to the clamoring of a nicotine withdraw. One night while in my second trimester I woke up at 2:30 am with the strongest craving for milk duds that I was actually in tears. Quil –bless his heart- didn't even complain and drove 1 ½ hours to the store only to find me fast asleep on the couch.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jake would be like throughout my pregnancy. I knew he would be supportive and helpful, but he really had no idea what to expect.

This morning I stirred and found myself alone and covered with a soft blanket. Although I knew Jake wouldn't need a blanket to cover over with not would I with him being so close to me in my bed. I couldn't help but smile when I realized the blanket smelled just like Jake. It only made me miss him even more then I already did so I did the only thing I could. I got out of bed and started on my day.

After peeing for the tenth time this morning I was able to get EJ up and his bed made. We headed to the kitchen for breakfast and I made scrambled eggs with ham and cheese upon request. The smell of the eggs made me even more nauseous so yet again I passed on the meal. EJ loved it however, he ate every bite.

The hours passed as I tried to keep myself busy until Jake got home. I was beginning to become so attached to him anymore that I couldn't breathe without him with me.

I think it is because we spent so much time apart I am now afraid I will lose him forever over the simplest things. All the household work was finished. Jake would surely yell about it later. He will tell me I should have got some rest and he would have done what ever I needed when he got home.

To be entirely honest he has done more then his fair share of housework lately. Besides this is all new to him. Soon he will see I am pregnant not handicapped. I can handle more then he thinks. He worries far too much.

It kinda reminds me of Quil though; in the beginning of my pregnancy with EJ he was extra cautious. That was until he talked to the doctor about everything. EJ was playing with his trucks in the living room while watching Diego. How he never got tired of that show I have no clue. There were days I felt as if I would go completely insane if I even heard the theme song to that damn show. Yet here he is watching it same as he does everyday.

I emptied the sheets from the washer into my blue cloths basket. It was a beautiful day and I was going to take advantage of the clothes line in the back yard. After filling the washer with EJ's bed linens I picked up my basket and headed through the house. The phone rang and it was Quil. I told him I was busy at the moment so he asked to speak to EJ after telling EJ to stay there I handed him the phone and told him I would be right back. I was only stepping out side for one moment.

We hadn't had the door opened since moving here so I had to use more force then usual. Once I finally got it opened I step out on the porch and began walking down the stairs. You would think I would have caught one of the many signs. Looking back now it seems so dumb. First there was the way the stairs creaked as I made my way down them, it was more than just the usual, the wood was aged with time and elements and I should have known better.

Before I could react, before I could turn back I stepped down on the fifth step from the top and before I knew it I was falling. When I had stepped down on it, the step cracked right in half causing me to fall right through and down the flight of stairs.

I heard the wood breaking, I heard the crash, and then I heard EJ yelling for me. My head began to spin and I could smell blood causing me to get even sicker at my stomach. Everything began to get fuzzy right before everything got black.

**JPOV**

It didn't take me long to make it to the hospital. I pulled into the first parking spot I could find and sprinted into the building, Embry right at my side.

It didn't take long for us to find Quil he was right in the ER waiting room.

"What happened, where is she?" I was panicking barely able to speak.

"She fell down the back stairs, I was on the phone with EJ when it happened it took me about 5 minutes to get there and call an ambulance."

"Okay well what about the baby? How is she doing now?" Embry spoke for me. He could tell how hard this was on me and was being a real friend.

"She um, she started to bleed a bit. It was not much so she didn't miscarry yet."

"Yet what do you mean yet?" I interrupted and was probably a lot harsher then I needed to be.

"They don't know Jake. She still may lose the baby if she isn't careful. She is still unconscious they aren't 100 % sure she will even wake up."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. She would wake up, she has too. The doctors weren't even sure she wouldn't. And the baby the poor baby. They would be ok they had to. I would make sure that things would be fine. I think that ws when it hit me. I didn't see EJ.

"What about EJ? Where is he, is he alright?"

"Yeah EJ is fine. He is with Sam and Emily and they know not to say anything."

I felt guilty for being so rude to Quil, he looked just as worried and concerned as I was.

When the doctor came out he explained everything Quil had already told me. He did assure me they believed she would wake up it was just really a matter of time. And when it came to the baby's survival time was of the essence. I asked to see her and followed him to her room.

I walked into the room and froze as I tried my hardest not to break down. Once I saw Bella lying there in the hospital bed unconscious it got harder to hold it in any longer. Slowly I began to walk toward her. It was hard to believe that mere hours ago we were at home with EJ watching a movie and eating popcorn. I finally had everything I ever wanted and now it seems as if everything is fading away.

I sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, you got to come back to me, I can't go on without you. You have been through rougher things then this and that is why I know you can beat it. You are one of the strongest woman I know Bella." I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

I moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful. You never see yourself clearly. If that baby is a girl I hope she looks just like you. We will have to fight the boys off her, but it wouldn't be anything the pack and I can not handle." I smiled a little at the thought of a tiny Bella running around. He would be the perfect companion to EJ. It would be just like Bella and I when we were little.

"I can't lose you, not now, not ever." I whispered as I finally began to break down. What would I do if she didn't wake up? What would EJ and I do without Bella? What about my poor unborn baby? What would happen to him or her if Bella never woke up?


	17. Holding on and Letting go

**I would just like to thank my BETA****_admommy28_. She is always so patient with me!**

**Again please read _liljenrocks_ story KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! ****All I have to say is Ethan + David = HOT!! If you have been reading it you know Ethan is going to be coming home!! Can't wait to see what happens!! If you haven't read it yet you really should go find out why Emily is caught red handed with purple panties!!**

**Also please take a look at Destined by Zuzak and Unforgettable by Crazily-Addicted. Both are awesome Jacob and Bella stories, so show them some love!**

Chapter 16

Holding on & Letting go

QPOV

I called to check on Bella just like I have been everyday since I found out about the pregnancy. I remember how hard the first pregnancy was on her not only physically but mentally has well. While the situation is slightly different than before I can not help but be concerned.

If I was entirely honest with myself, I would be able to admit that I still cared very deeply for Bella. Of course I am not and am all about convincing myself that the past couple of years didn't happen.

EJ makes it so much harder for me to do that. I love him as my own child. I was there throughout the entire pregnancy, the birth and I helped raise him until a few weeks ago.

Despite the imprint I can't see how anyone can expect those types of feelings to just dissipate. Granted I care very deeply for Claire. I love her very much. But the love is more like a brother or a father's love. Much to what I feel for EJ. I know with in time that will change. As she grows older my feelings for her would change. However that doesn't make anything easier for me now.

I still cared very deeply for Bella and want to make sure she and the baby was safe. EJ and Bella will no doubt be a part of me for as long as I live.

Despite the many ties I have with Claire, there is still a part of my heart holding on to Bella. I knew that more than likely that baby is not mine. The night I walked out of the house her and Jake had been intimate. More than likely that was the night the child was conceived, but there is still something inside that says if it was only a few weeks earlier he or she would be mine.

I shouldn't be having these feelings; wanting to be having a baby with my best friend. But I finally realized everything that she and I have been lying about, even to ourselves.

What we had wasn't just friendship. Maybe it was when we first started out but it progressed more everyday. From the very first time we went out with our friends in Florida I felt something. Something that I didn't know I would end up regretting.

Even if Jake had an imprint and Bella and I could still be together, I did imprint on Claire. With that in mind we would be able to have somewhat of a normal life until Claire was old enough and I would end up breaking Bella's heart. This is something I can't bring myself to do.

She loves Jacob very much. I knew that all long. And part of me deep down would always wonder if she was with me because she wanted me, or if I was some kind of short imitation of her true love, Jacob.

I was on the phone with EJ when I heard her scream. EJ began to panic and threw down the phone. I didn't wait around for him to pick the phone back up. He was a smart boy but he was scared and was probably right at his mother's side.

After I phased at was at the tiny house within a few short minutes. Just as I had predicted I found EJ curled up tightly next to Bella's unconscious body.

It felt as if my heart stopped and I was frozen with complete emotion. The blood was beginning to pool on the concrete around Bella. Immediately I ran to EJ scooping him into my arms as I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Sam's number.

EJ was sobbing as I held him closer to me and check for a pulse on Bella. After dialing Sam I called an ambulance and all that was left to do was wait.

Her pulse was there, it was slow and unsteady, but none the less it was still there. While I was pretty sure Bella would be ok I couldn't be so sure about the baby.

I wasn't sure what Bella would if she lost her baby. Sam and Emily had arrived before the ambulance. Emily gathered EJ's things as I told Sam what had happened. EJ as still clinging to my side refusing to let go. After a good 5 minutes I was beginning to consider phasing and taking Bella to the hospital myself.

After assuring EJ I would not leave Bella's side he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Emily's neck and went with them without further hesitation. Just then the ambulance arrived. As they were strapping her on the gurney she began to stir and was mumbling incoherently. Quickly I was at her side and holding onto her hand as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Bella, its ok I am here. You are going to be ok." I kept repeating myself over and over trying to reassure her. The hospital ride wasn't long and after I explained the situation to the paramedic he took the extra precautions to make sure the baby wasn't injured any further.

Once inside the hospital I was not able to go into the emergency room with Bella and was left in the waiting room with the simple reassurance of we will be with you as soon as we can.

It makes me wonder if people are even really comforted by the simple comments they make. One nurse told me "They are doing everything they can sir." The other simply stated in a not so friendly tone, "As soon as they are ready for you, you can go back."

Yeah whatever is all I could respond? I paced impatiently back and forth in the Emergency room hallway. This was not how I pictured things to turn out.

If it were up to me Bella, EJ and I would all still be back in Florida. We would be a family and she would possibly be pregnant with my child. We would still have a movie night where EJ picks out the movie and we order pizza. We would still go to the beach every Sunday afternoon. Still be a family doing the normal everyday things a family does. Even if it was as simple as eating dinner together every night.

Granted if we never returned I would never have imprinted on Claire but I would still have Bella and EJ. As for Jake I couldn't be sure where he would end up. I really haven't been too sure what he has been up to the past few years. We honestly haven't talked too much since my return and it is mostly because of my relationship with Bella.

In my mind it would not matter what he thought. Bella will always have a special place in my heart even if there was no longer a place in hers for me.

My train of thought was interrupted by a younger lady in a white jacket calling Bella's name.

"The family of Isabella Swan?" I couldn't help but wonder just how many times she called for me.

"Yes here." I croaked as I made my way toward her.

"You can see her now. She comes in and out of conciseness so she really isn't too coherent."

I followed her through the hallway toward Bella's room. Even if she wasn't coherent she would still know I was there she would have to.

BPOV

Nothing made sense to me right now. All I know was my head hurt horribly and my body felt way too heavy to even move. As I tried to move my legs I realized I couldn't. I didn't know what was going on. Couldn't remember where I was or how I got here.

Off and on I would see bright lights and hear various sounds ranging from humming to beeping. My eye lids felt heavy as they drooped slowly. My whole body ached and sleep was a welcomed friend at this point.

As I closed my eyes, I didn't drift off to sleep like I wanted. I was awake just resting when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry." His voice was low and full of many emotions. I knew it wouldn't matter, I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was none other then my best friend. Quil.

I was elated to hear his voice. I wanted to ask him to find out what happened and know why he was so sorry. What could he possibly have to be sorry about?

His voice became fuzzy as I focused on the memories of the times we spent together. The first night we went to the restaurant, the many nights we joined our friends there after, the first night we slept together, Victor and Scarlet's wedding and lastly the night EJ was born when he promised he would never leave me.

I wanted to speak, I tried to speak. I wanted to reassure him that I would be ok. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't. There was something stopping me. I couldn't force myself to open my mouth. I tried over and over but nothing happened and before long I felt the darkness overcome me again.

I could hear a faint beeping sound in the background as it grew louder and the sound of Quil yelling something. I just couldn't understand what. The yelling was followed by mumbled whispers of voices I couldn't recognize. I began to smell the unmistakable smell of blood, rust and salt, mixed with the horrid hospital smell.

Shortly after I finally gave in and stopped fighting the darkness, I embraced the warm fuzziness inside my mind and drifted into a dark oblivion.

QPOV

I thought seeing Bella would reassure me she would be ok. That was before she flat lined and I was rushed out of the room.

The doctor explained what had happened and the chance of her waking up was pretty good but he couldn't be certain. And just like I expected the baby may not survive.

Realization hit and I remembered I still hadn't called Jacob. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial his number. I knew he had patrol today but Sam mentioned he had to leave earlier and head to town.

I waited patiently as the phone began to ring. I was interrupted by a short grey haired nurse.

"Excuse me sir, but cell phones are prohibited from this area." She looked up over her glasses. She reminded me of my fourth grade teacher Mrs. Wallace. She would always look at us like that when we go into trouble. She had dark brown and grey frizzy hair, styled much like they did in the 80's. Her thick framed glasses magnified her dark eyes slightly giving her a buggy type of look. Mrs. Wallace was nice, but I didn't think this lady was.

"Really, well I don't see any signs anywhere." I shot back. Then she pointed to a big sign that was right next to the water fountain.

"Oh." Was the best I could come back with?

Of course, well it wasn't like I was paying any attention. She then pointed toward the glass sliding doors, expecting me to leave immediately. And I did.

Once outside and three rings later he finally picked up. I am sure he probably was hesitating not wanting to speak to me for anything. It bothered me more than I liked to let on how much the loss of our friendship affected me. I wish there was a way we could work things out. I honestly had no clue whether he would be able to get over the past. I wish he could come to terms with mine and Bella's relationship, or past relationship I should say. Luckily he didn't hear my getting yelled at by a grey wrinkled mini human, because the pack would never let me live it down.

"Hey Jake it's me, um Quil are you almost back?" This was going to be the hardest phone call I had to make yet. "Are you close, about how far out are you...Bella had an accident and is in the hospital" he was calm up until that point. That is where the yelling began. "It is a long story Jake I will explain everything once you get here….she will probably be ok but Jake they don't…they thing something may be wrong with the baby….ok, bye." I was too late and he already hung up.

I walked back into the waiting room and did what everyone else here was already doing. I waited. I took a look around fully taking in the scene. The walls were burgundy and grey, not very soothing at all. You think with this being an emergency room and all the panic that comes through here on a daily basis they would want to paint it a cool blue or teal green. Something calming and soothing, not burgundy. It is a proven fact that dark red colors are known to aggravate and cause aggression in test subjects. Oh dear Lord, maybe I do need to spend some time away from the female gender.

After flipping through countless magazines, most that were about make up and how not to screw up a relationship. There were a few interesting ones about sex positions and foreplay but decided not to read them, realizing it would be another 12 or 13 years before I would have sex again.

I began to pace again as I wondered just how long it would take for Jake to get here. I began to count floor tiles and was on number 789 when Jake burst through the sliding glass doors with Embry by his side. They rushed over to me until Jake was right in my face.

"What happened where is she?" Jake rushed. His voice was barley audible. Anyone who didn't know he was a werewolf would assume it was because he likely ran from the parking lot. Me however I know it was because he was on the verge of a breakdown, stamina had nothing to do with it.

"She fell down the back stairs, I was on the phone with EJ when it happened, and it took me about 5 minutes to get there and to call the ambulance." He shuffled impatiently in front of me. Resting his weight on one foot then the other while his hands would constantly run through his hair.

"Okay well what about the baby? How is Bella doing now?" Embry spoke this time. He was much calmer then Jake was at the moment and could probably comprehend more.

"She um, she started to bleed a bit. It was not much so she didn't miscarry yet." I tried to remain calm but I knew I probably had just as much emotion leak through my voice as Jake just did. It took a lot for me to break down in front of anyone. Hell the only people whom have ever seen me cry was my mother and Bella. Despite that I was almost in tears as we spoke.

"Yet, what do you mean yet?" Jake interrupted in a not so nice tone. I could understand why he would be so upset but I wish he would calm down. Him phasing in front of a room full of people would be extremely hard to explain.

"They don't know Jake. She still may lose the baby if she isn't too careful. She is still unconscious. They aren't even 100% sure she will even wake up."

Jake looked frozen in shock, unable to move or speak. Embry gave me an apologetic look before looking away, trying to shift his attention else where and not on the train wreck in front of him. He was doing it out of respect and not ignorance.

"What about EJ? Where is he, is he alright?" I noticed Jake's hands began to shake but he quickly was in control again. I was impressed how well he had progressed. Bella told me he was working on it because of EJ and what ever he was doing certainly was paying off.

"Yeah he is fine. Sam and Emily have him and they know not to say anything." He just nodded in understand and turning his attention to the bald man in the white coat headed our way.

The doctor looked confused when I sent Jake back instead of going myself. It was a difficult situation to explain but luckily he didn't ask. I was somewhat grateful for that. I wasn't sure I wanted to relive everything from the past just now. There was already enough emotion and heartache today. No need for more especially when it is unnecessary.

I resumed my seat in the waiting room next to Embry. I opted on giving Jake and Bella some privacy before I headed back myself to check on things. After trying to get comfortable in the seat I positioned my head so I was looking at the ceiling.

I glanced at Embry and noticed what he was reading and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey it is very educational I have you know." Embry scolded.

"Yeah it is alright, but I would have to recommend Jenny McCarthy's books on pregnancy. Some of those stories are downright hilarious. However from an educational stand point _What to Expect When You Are Expecting_ is the best to read."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he and I both began to chuckle.

"If someone would have told me 2 years ago that we would be here doing this I would say they were crazy." Embry chuckled.

"Yes, but yet here we are." I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Yeah who knew pregnant woman couldn't eat cheese?" His attention remained in the book as he shook his head.

"It's actually only certain cheeses not all of them." I responded. Thinking back to when Bella got sick eating cheese at the Mexican restaurant in Florida. We absolutely loved the food but after that one incident she couldn't bare to go back in.

"Wow you know a lot about this stuff don't you?" He sounded impressed by my knowledge of the female body during pregnancy. Embry asked a few questions and I answered the best I could before I leaned back and closed my eyes again.

I wasn't sure how much time passed by this time. It wasn't like I was keeping track or anything. Embry shuffled a few times in his seat but continued to read the book. I had to smile when I thought about just how much this maybe would be loved by the entire pack. EJ didn't get the chance to experience that until much later on and this one would get it from the very beginning.

I stretched and decided on a cup of coffee. It would probably be a long night and I wasn't planning on leaving until I knew Bella would be ok. I also needed to make a phone call to Sam to let him know how everything is going.

"I am going to go to the cafeteria, you want to walk with?" I looked down at Embry.

"Sure. I could use something to eat." He rubbed his stomach and followed along still with the book in tow.

"So what were you two in Seattle for?" I asked after I realized I didn't have any clue to what Jake would be doing there, especially with Embry. I pushed the elevator button and waited for him to respond.

"Oh well we went so Jake could pick out Bella's engagement ring and I wanted to pick up some books so I cou-"I held up my hand for him to stop as I absorbed everything he said.

"Jake is asking Bella to marry him?" My voice was slightly louder then it needed to be.

"Well h-he kind of already did, he was just picking out the ring. I thought she would have told you already."

"When did he ask her?" The elevator door opened and shut as I demanded information from Embry.

"Um well the night he found out about the baby I guess. I heard him when he phased this morning. Listen I am sorry man I didn't know."

"I know I know its ok. Fuck what the hell am I supposed to do?" I gasped as I held onto the wall for support. I didn't know if it was possible for a werewolf to have a panic attack but I was almost certain I was having one right now.

"What are you talking about?" Embry stared at me incredulously.

"What do I do Embry? I still love her. Despite me knowing she loves Jake, and despite my love for Claire, I think I am still in love with Bella." I confessed as I stared up at my friend.

"Shit." He returned my gaze as complete shock struck his face.

EJ POV

I sat and watched as Aunt Emily put the hundredth batch of cookies in the oven. I see where my mommy gets the baking from. Usually I can tell when she is upset because there are always a lot of sweets around.

Uncle Sam just stared at me from across the room as he drank his coffee. He obviously has no clue what to do with kids. It is kinda funny because he actually seems a little afraid of me. A big strong man afraid of a little tiny boy.

I giggled out loud and he gave me a weird face. So I did what my mommy and Uncle Quil always tell me not to do. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just took another drink of his coffee and Aunt Emily laughed with me.

Another lady walked in and man did she look mean. Uncle Sam was really scared of her because he even got up and left the room! I just wanted to see my mommy. She fell and got hurt and there was a lot of blood; it was so scary.

The lady walked around to the sink and kept staring at me. I was too scared to stick my tongue out at her. She seemed like the kind Uncle Quil said would rip my tongue right off. I thought he was lying about that but not no more.

"Aunt Emily can I go see my mommy now?" I asked as I picked out the raisins from my cookie and put them on my plate.

"Not yet baby Quil will call when you can." Emily looked sad too and dried her hands. She was whispering something to the mean lady and the mean lady looked sad now too.

The phone rang and tears began to fall down my face. I laid my head down on the table so no one would see me cry. I was so sad and wanted my mommy. Why couldn't they just take me to her or to Uncle Quil? He always makes me feel better. Daddy will be sad too when he finds out mommy got hurt.

Aunt Emily answered the phone and the mean lady sat down next to me. I looked up at her and she touched my arm.

"You ok kid?"

"I want my mommy." I cried even more.

"Well Emily said Quil will call and then you guys will go see her." She sounded nice but looked really mean still. Sad but mean.

"But what if she is still hurt. She fell and there was a lot of blood."

She picked me up and placed me into her lap. Not something I like but she was becoming my friend I think.

"I bet she will be just fine. There won't be anything to worry about so don't cry ok?" she wiped the tears off my face.

"But…but what about the baby?" I whispered

She looked the same Uncle Quil always does when mommy says he forgot to do something.

"What baby?" Her face crunched all up.

"Mommy got a baby. I heard her tell Uncle Quil but they were whispering but I heard them. What if the baby got hurt?"

"Ummm…I am sure the baby will be just fine." She whispered.

Aunt Emily came back and smiled when she saw the mean lady being so nice.

"That was Quil he is going to come and pick you up buddy and you can stay the night at his house. He will take you to see your mother in the morning ok?"

"Sure, sure." I whispered and laid my head against the ladies chest. She really did seem nice but looked so mean.

I think I started to fall asleep because I could see the ocean and beach we used to live by. Uncle Quil, mommy and me would go there every night before bed time.

Next thing I know the mean lady is yelling at my Uncle Quil and Uncle Sam is yelling at the mean lady. They were saying a lot of bad words to each other and were really loud. It started to scare me, but not as much I was when I saw my mommy hurt.

Uncle Quil had boo boos on his face and looked very sad. I started crying even harder and reached out for him but the mean lady wouldn't let me go.

"Leah just give him to me you are scaring him!" Uncle Quil tried hard but she wouldn't let go. Leah is a pretty name for someone so scary.

"Leah, now." She listened to Uncle Sam but I don't think she wanted to.

Uncle Quil held me in his arms and I cried some more.

"Shh it's ok Eph, we are going to see your mom in the morning. You both need your rest." He kissed my forehead and I even think he was crying too.

"Quil can I talk to you outside for a minute?" The mean lady whispered.

I held onto Uncle Quil even tighter. I didn't know what she was going to do. Uncle Quil was stronger but he would not hit a girl, even if she was mean. I was really tired but fought hard when Uncle Quil tried to hand me to Uncle Sam.

"I will be right back Eph, I promise and then we will go home ok." Uncle Quil kissed me and handed me to Uncle Sam. This time I was too tired to fight and was soon back on the beach, running along the shore.

~*~ Next Chapter should be up no later than Sunday~*~


	18. THE TRUTH RESIDES

**Sorry guys, I really meant to update sooner but didn't get the chance! Today is the first day of my daughters summer vacation and I am tired of the Addams Family!! She has only watched it say 10 times today!**

**I would like to thank my beta admommy28, who puts up with my randomness and endless rambling.**

**If you haven't read **_**liljenrocks**_** story ****Keep Your Hands To Yourself**** please do so now! All I have to say is Ethan + David =HOT!! I have to know though are you _Team David_ or _Team Ethan_? **

**Also check out Destined by Zuzak. Most of you are already reading it but if you like it let her know. She is considering to **_**stop writing it!**_

**The more love you show liljenrocks and zuzak, the quicker I will update the next chapter of my story!!**

_**Lastly liljenrocks, zuzak, & I will be taking over the story Sunset: A Sam and Bella Love Story by charchar93. We will be posting the first chapter soon, so please take a look at it once we do!! Thanks for reading!!**_

**Chapter 17**

**The Truth Resides **

**QPOV**

You would think after such a confession I would feel some sort of relief. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't. The only thing I felt was Jacob's fist connecting to the side of my face.

With in seconds he was on top of me beating me profusely. It didn't matter that I was one of his best friends. Well former I guess. And it sure as hell didn't seem to matter that we were in the middle of the hospital.

I didn't fight back. I knew he must have heard my confession and reacted the way any normal red blooded male would. As I lay here and allow him to assault me, the look on Embry's face makes more sense to me now. He wasn't surprised at my confessions for my former best friends love; he was shocked to see Jake standing right behind me. How could I not have sensed him? Oh yeah that's right, unusual panic attack. Uhhh.

"Jake, stop!" Embry struggled to get him off of me, but he just wasn't strong enough. We both knew that even if I fought back I would never beat Jake.

I could hear the by standers begin to circle around us.

"Jacob, stop now! They are calling security and you both are going to get kicked out. Is that what you want? Neither of you will be able to see Bella." Embry spoke low enough that we could hear him and the threat was clearly present in his voice.

The thought of not being able to see Bella must have shook him from the spell he was under.

"You will not see Bella! Do you understand me? You are to stay away from her and my son!" Jake was furious.

"Jake I am sorry but I can not do that." I shook my head as I stood again.

"You will be surprised what you can do." He spit.

The small crowd was beginning to break up now. I wiped the blood off my face and decided it would probably be best if I were to head to the bathroom or something. The bystanders would get a full show of how quickly I heal if I didn't move now.

"Jake, man I think it is time we sit down and talk. No more fighting. We need to talk for the sake of Bella and EJ." I pushed the elevator button again and waited. "Embry and I were headed to the cafeteria why don't you join us?"

Jacob looked at me incredulously and just shook his head. I know the last thing he wanted to do is have a sit down with the man he just beat the crap out of, but at least he knew I wasn't looking for a fight.

"Dude you guys need to talk and there will be food so just come on already." Embry motioned toward the elevator. It hadn't reached our floor yet and I wasn't sure we could convince him to join us before it did.

"You know I am tired of this shit already. Jacob listen you know how close Bella's friendship with Quil is and you know how much Quil means to EJ. And you Quil, you now know that Jake and Bella are getting married. So you are going to have to get you guys shit together. Because you will hurt the two people you both care about and make the rest of us miserable." Both of us just stared at Embry with our jaws dropped and wide eyed. He sure has done a lot of growing up in the time I have been gone. That was the bluntest and most intelligent thing I heard him say.

Regardless it worked and Jake boarded the elevator with us. On our way to the basement the elevator stopped to pick up a few more people. We were shoulder to shoulder and they were still coming in. It was the longest elevator ride I have been on ever.

"Look you guys bent my book cover!" Embry wined as we opened the doors to the cafeteria.

I headed into the bathroom first to clean up. After telling Jacob to find us a seat he didn't respond, didn't nod, nothing. He just walked right passed me and into the rows of tables.

The cuts were practically heeled now. A few were pretty deep and would heal with in the next day or so. I took a wet paper towel and washed all the dry blood off my face before heading out to join my friends.

After I paid for my coffee I took a seat next to Jake. If it wasn't for the food Embry was piling on his plate I would have thought he intentionally planned for us to be alone. He knew the importance of this conversation as much as I did. I am just hoping it don't lead into another fist fight.

"So I know you heard what I said." I began and Jake just chuckled.

"You mean when you admitted you were in love with Bella? _My_ Bella?" He retorted.

"Yes. Why don't you let me explain ok? There has been a lot that we needed to talk about Jake and we haven't so lets do it now without fighting. Because I am sure there are things I am going to say that you are not going to like, but they need to be said. We need to resolve this."

"Ok." He agreed and I continued.

"Mine and Bella's relationship didn't just happen over night. For the first couple of weeks we didn't even speak to each other in Florida she did her thing I did mine. Then one day that all changed. I saw her and her friends on the beach and we went out to dinner, one of her friends hit it off with one of mine so we saw each other a lot more. Some time had passed and we began to have an intimate relationship. We were both lonely and needed comforted as we were there for each other."

"You had sex, I get it." Jacob interrupted but he didn't seem to be so angry anymore. I looked around and noticed Embry at a table next to the windows still reading his book while shoveling his mouth full of food.

"What is his deal?" I motioned to him. Jake laughed.

"He wants to be God father." He shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"Ok well anyway back to my story. In the beginning of Bella's pregnancy she was very depressed. She tried her hardest to forget you and move on but she just couldn't. She looked at the baby as a reminder of what you two had and lost. It took her along time to begin to heal from everything. You have to remember that she, _we,_ thought you had imprinted and moved on. If we had known otherwise nothing would have happened."

Jacob looked up at me with guilt heavy in his eyes. And I felt the immediate need to explain.

"I am not trying to make you feel guilty; you just have to understand that what we did was not planned. As the time went by we grew closer. My friends and I were on the beach and ran into her and her friends. I made it a point to go to all of her doctor appointments; I wanted to make sure the baby was ok because Bella was a mess. She had nightmares for months and would cry out your name." I paused to take a drink of my now cold coffee. I made a face, it taste absolutely disgusting and I pushed it away from me.

"As she grew bigger our friends figured out she was pregnant. Bella didn't see the need to explain our personal lives to them so we just let them believe the baby was mine. Once EJ was born Bella changed completely. She turned her life around. At first she was depressed because the baby looked so much like you. It was like any progress she made was gone. However as time went by she got past it. I helped with EJ all that I could. Not because I was trying to take your place but because I am your friend and Bella's friend. Not long after Edward found us she decided it was time to come home. What changed her mind you would have to talk to her about but I know the guilt got to her immensely. I love them as my own family. I understand things are going to have to change now and I will admit it is not going to be easy for me. Part of me is always going to love her Jake. However I will let her go, if it's what Bella wants. All I want is for them to be safe and happy and I know you can do that. But please understand I do have to ask you something now." I looked up at him. His face softened sometime during my speech and I was beginning to think he understood this time.

"Ok."

"I understand you lied about imprinting before I don't know why and it isn't important now. However I need to know what you plan on doing if you marry Bella and have this baby and then imprint on someone else. Because honestly I don't think she could handle it." He shifted in his seat and looked to meet my eye.

"Well I was talking to Sam about that. He and the other elders believe that I may have already imprinted on Bella long ago. It isn't unknown that I had intense feelings for Bella before I first phased into a wolf. So they believe that when I imprinted I didn't realize it and just mistaken the feelings as the feelings I always had for her. The fact that I have fathered two of her children now just kind of confirms it. Because, and don't mistake me as asking for detail because I don't want to know, but I am assuming you two weren't too careful in that area and she didn't get pregnant by you so..you know……." He lingered on.

I have to admit it does make sense. Bella could not have my child because she and I weren't meant to be together. I get it.

As the two of us sat we both took the opportunity to reflect everything that was just said. Jake imprinted on Bella, they couldn't be apart. It explains so much and now I knew he would not leave her ever again. She would have her happy ending after all.

"Well are you two ladies done discussing your feelings yet?" Embry chuckled.

"Yes I think we are done here" Jake looked over at me and nodded.

"So is it safe to assume there will be no more fist fights in public?" Leave it to Embry to find Jake mangling my face funny.

"We are ok now right Jake?" I had to ask, I thought we were but I wanted to make sure.

"Yeah and by the way I am sorry for the fight, it was wrong of me."

"Don't worry about it all is forgiven. One day we will have to phase and I can show you everything you have to look forward to with this pregnancy and birth."

A smile spread across his face. Obviously that hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Hey, what about me? I want to see!" Embry piped in as we stood and exited the cafeteria.

"Yeah I don't know you would have to talk to Bella about that."

After we made our way back up to Bella's room the doctor explained how she would not probably wake up until sometime tomorrow because they gave her more meds.

Jake suggested I should pick EJ up and take him home with me for the night. There was no way I would deny such an offer. I wouldn't see Claire until the following weekend so it would be a perfect opportunity for me to spend some much needed time with him.

Jacob didn't stop me when I walked over and kissed Bella on the forehead. Once Jacob got the ok from the doctor to stay the night Embry brought him one of the books for him to read during the night. It was funny because Embry and I both knew that it didn't matter what the doctors said Jake wouldn't be leaving Bella's side. Luckily there didn't have to be a fight about it.

After calling and giving Emily and update and telling her I would be picking EJ up I walked out of the hospital and phased. I had to pick up my truck so I could take EJ home with me.

As soon as I stepped in the front door Leah began to badger me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Quil?" She spit. EJ was curled up in her lap sleeping soundly. It surely was an amazing sight to see. Who knew that Leah actually had a heart? Although I had no clue what the hell she was talking about.

"What?" I just shrugged.

"What the fuck you could keep your paws off of her could you? What are you gong to do now that you knocked her up then imprinted?" Oh, she thinks I got Bella pregnant. How the hell did she even know about the pregnancy?

"Wow Leah you are way off." I was calm, not wanting another fight tonight especially with EJ so close.

Leah wouldn't let up though and Emily tried to step in. Sam was quickly in the room once he heard Emily get involved. Somewhere amongst all the yelling and caring on; EJ woke up and began to cry, but even that didn't stop Leah, she did however try to comfort him. She even looked pained when her soothing didn't work.

"Leah just give him to me you are scaring him." I tried my hardest to bargain with her but she wasn't having it. I had to question what the hell she thought she was doing. While I never thought she could hurt EJ, when it came to Leah I was completely unsure. She just stood there with her arms around him and laid her check on the top of his head.

"Leah, now." There you have it nothing less then an Alpha command can ever stop Leah.

I held EJ tightly to my chest as he continued to cry. My heart broke knowing everything this poor boy had been through today. Seeing his mother's accident was enough pain for a lifetime.

"Shh it's ok Eph; we are going to see your mom in the morning. You both need your rest." I kissed his forehead as a few tears of my own ran down my face.

"Quil, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Leah spoke in a calmer sympathetic voice. I noticed the look on her voice was pure agony and I didn't catch on at first.

I had no clue what she could possibly want. Whether it was to yell some more or apologize. EJ tightened his grip on me and there for a moment I didn't think I was going to be able to get him to let me go.

"I will be right back Eph, I promise and then we will go home ok." I kissed him again and laid him in Sam's waiting arms. He had an understanding look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder if Leah was always like this? Within minutes I knew I was in the clear because his eye lids fluttered shut.

"You outside now!" I point to Leah and then the door. Surprisingly Sam didn't give us any warnings and she didn't hesitate to follow me outside.

"Would you like to explain what the fuck that was in there?" I turned to look at her. Her expression was hard to read and she looked torn not sure what to say.

"EJ said he overheard you and Bella whispering about a baby Quil! How could you be so stupid?" She spoke with what seemed like genuine concern.

"Me stupid? You have absolutely no fucking clue what you are talking about Leah! I am not even going to dignify that with a response. Regardless if you ever pull something like that with EJ around I will rip your fucking throat out myself." I spit out with much more anger then she just used toward me. But then again I did have every right to be mad. She could have endangered him in there. She could have phased and he was right in her arms.

"Quil please." She begged and grabbed my arm as I turned to walk back into the house.

"Please what Leah?" I was genuinely confused. What the hell could she possibly want from me now?

I turned to look her in the eye. Her expression was sad, but there was something in her eyes, a sparkle that hadn't been there before.

"Quil. I…I imprinted." She spoke softly then a smile crept across her face. I was honestly happy for her but now was not the time for this discussion. Unless…..

"No" I whispered as the shock of it set in.

"Yes, I imprinted on EJ."

Shit Bella was gong to kill her. Was the only thing that ran through my mind.

JPOV

In one of the darkest hours of the night, I found myself sitting pondering that meaning of life and love. Sitting in Bella's dark hospital room left very little options for anything else.

All I really knew was just how much I honestly and truly loved Bella. I never really could pinpoint the very moment that I fell in love with her. I just always remember loving her with all my heart.

Only now did it really occur to me how much I have changed, progressed and grew in the past couple of months. The old me would never have been able to walk away from the fight with Quil earlier. Never would have been able to forgive him or Bella for anything in the past.

I was different now. Quiet dinners, romantic walks, giggling and cuddling in front of the television or while we watched our son play. This was the good life now, those things were what made me life worth living.

I knew Bella well enough now after all these years. She was compassionate, honest, virtuous, and full of affection all by nature. I wasn't naive enough to believe we wouldn't have any fights or arguments at all. Never has anything been easy for us in this relationship. However I had no doubt in my mind that we could make it though together. I loved her and she loved me and that was all that should have mattered.

I reached out and held her hand. I was never happier then I was now that I had her and my son back into my life.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. Immediately I was in the bed holding her trying to calm her down. It didn't do too much good for my temper when the doctor came in and rushed me out of the way.

Now that she was awake they wanted to give her a full examination. Between me and the doctors it was moderately easy to calm her down. I couldn't help but wonder what she could have been dreaming about that would cause the kind of reaction. I was so happy she was awake and ok that I didn't see the need to bring it up right now. After the doctor stated she had a clear bill of health and the baby was ok she somehow convinced him to discharge her today. Of course he stated just how important it was for her to have to be careful. I held her in my arms not wanting to let her go ever again.

"I love you so much Bella." I whispered in her ear and gently kissed her head.

"I love you too Jake. Always." She whispered back before swiftly falling asleep in my arms.

I waited until 8 am before calling and letting Quil know we would indeed be coming home and that he could wait for us if he wanted. There really was no need for him to come all this way just to go back home. He agreed although I could not shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me. What could it possibly be I already knew he loved Bella? Regardless he was going to meet us at Bella's house.

When I went back into the hospital room I found Embry lying in Bella's bed with his feet propped up.

"What the hell?"

"Oh hey man, you don't look so hot. Long night?"

"Uh yeah I guess you could call it that. Where is Bella?"

He looked around and then I followed his gaze to see Bella coming out of the bathroom. She was already changed into her cloths. Luckily Embry was good for something. He was concerned enough not to only come this early but he had Quil let him into Bella's house so he could bring her clothes.

For a moment I had to question his intentions once I got a good look at her. She was wearing a faded pair of low rise jeans that were torn in convenient places along with a short sleeve, low cut dark blue top. However any questions I had were quickly erased as I felt her arms around my waist.

"Hey baby, how are you?" she reached up on her tip toes and kissed me softly.

"I should be asking you that. You are the one in the hospital you know." I held her a little tighter as the past night came back to me.

"Actually" she pulled away so she could grab her papers and held them up. "I am officially discharged. So what do you say we go get something to eat before heading home? We do still have to tell EJ about the baby you know." A smile crept across her face and I quickly took her in my arms. It is really happening; she is having my baby and will soon be my wife.

I began to kiss her again, only this time it was a bit more passionately. We were both getting into the kiss before we were rudely interrupted.

"Ahem. Do you guys mind not doing that while in my presence? It is rather nauseating." He made a gagging noise.

"Well then why don't you leave and we will continue what we started?" I leaned in to kiss her again but within minutes of my lips finding hers she pulled away.

"Come on plenty of time for that later. We have a wedding to plan among other things." She flashed me a beautiful smile and continued as she headed toward the door. "Besides I have to talk to Quil, I have an important question for him." She giggled and the turned to Embry.

"Hey Em would you like to join us at the restaurant?"

I growled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That very kind of you Bella, thank you I just think I may."

We left the hospital and decided to stop at the diner in Forks for breakfast before heading home. I guess it is true what they say about pregnant women eating for two because I have never seen Bella eat so much. Embry was shocked as well but neither of us was dumb enough to say anything.

The car ride home, well to Quil's house, was pleasantly filled with Embry's endless chattering and Bella's giggles. I guess not everything in the book is an honest account of what happens.

I truly would have to go for a run with Quil so I could see what happened in the past. The sound of her laughter was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough.

Their conversation didn't seize as we got out of the car and headed toward the door.

"So it doesn't really just feel like pressure like the book says?" Embry was confused and vaguely interested.

"Well I guess the pain could be called pressure, just like a tornado can be called just an air current." She giggled as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

Once we walked into the house we came face to face with something none of us expected. Leah was standing at the stove wearing nothing but one of Quil's shirts and what looked like a par of his boxers. I felt Bella grow stiff beside me as her heart rate began to pick up. Immediately I began to rub my hand along her lower back trying to get her to relax. We both know her getting anxious like that was not healthy for the baby. However it didn't seem to work, her focus was still intently on the shocking figure in front of us.

"Is breakfast almost ready?" Quil yelled down before he joined us in nothing but a pair of boxers himself. He must have just gotten out of the shower because even Bella would be able to tell his body was still wet. He froze in his tracks as soon as he noticed us, mainly Bella.

As he began to speak Bella cut him off before he could get anything out.

"Where the hell is my son Quil?" She spit in a tone I have never heard her use with Quil.

"He is still up in his room sleeping." He responded in a calm robotic voice.

It was obvious that he was hiding something, possibly what he didn't want to tell me earlier. Did he and Leah hook up? He certainly had a guilty look on his face and was obviously concerned with Bella right now. He began to walk toward her with his arms out for a hug but as he got close enough she pulled away and closer to my side.

"Bella this isn't what it looks like honest." He shook his head and looked down.

"Really? So you two didn't have a wild passionate night while you were supposed to be watching my son?" I held onto her tighter and Embry put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. At this point in time it didn't bother me. Whatever would help her calm down right now was fine by me, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was so concerned with her safety.

"No." He whispered not taking his eyes off of the floor. He was like a little child being scolded by his parent.

"Then what…" Bella croaked out as Leah interrupted her.

"I imprinted…on EJ." Leah spoke up confidently.

Many things happened all at once and before I could really grasp the situation Bella lunged at Leah throwing anything and everything she could get a hold of along the way…….


	19. Duck and Cover

**AN: Ok I have to thank my Beta for dealing with a complete lemon illiterate! It took me two days to write so if it sucks let me know how to improve!! So thanks Chae!! So I have to thank liljen and zuzak! We really do keep the midnight oil burning bright huh girls?!**

**You know the drill if you haven't already read Keep Your Hands to Yourself, or Destined. Do it now!! I would like to add that I am now the beta of Unforgettable by Crazily Addicted! The story is awesome so check it out all you Jacob and Bella lovers.**

**Please read our joint project Sunset. Liljenrocks, Zuzak and I have posted the first chapter and the best is yet to come… Thanks!!**

Chapter 18

Duck & Cover

My fists were clenched tightly and were beginning to shake. My thoughts were consumed with violence and playing out fantasies of what I could do to Leah at this very moment. Never have I actively wished or hoped any type of harm or misfortune to happen to another human being; that was until now. After all the hateful words Leah has spoken toward me none of them could provoke this sort of reaction out of me. Nope, nothing like the four words that made me want to rip her throat out_. I imprinted on EJ. _My posture stiffened and I could feel all the muscles of my body tense. All I wanted was to cause her some type of physical harm to ease some of my internal pain.

I am not even sure what happened; one minute I was staring at the floor tiles in Quil's kitchen and the next I was lunging myself at Leah grabbing anything I could get my hand on and throwing at her with every ounce of strength I had. A blender, a toaster, a pot, and then a jar with several cooking implements in it. Sadly none of them inflicted the type of pain or damage I had hoped for and within minutes I felt two hot arms encircling my waist and pulling back.

I knew better then to struggle against him; he wasn't going to let me go. At first I thought it was Jake that pulled me away but once I turned around I looked up to see Embry staring down at me. Then I noticed Jake. It was if he was frozen, unable to move or speak. I walked over and just leaned into him, embracing his body to steady myself. How could this have happened? Why would this have happened? My poor sweet innocent boy stuck with the bitter bitch Leah?

A few minutes of silence passed and I finally felt like I would be able to speak without completely losing myself to the anger I felt.

"After all the bullshit you feed me about how my coming back here would ruin Jake's life or how I ruined Quil's because I sucked him into my what did you call it…a game right? If I am such a selfish ungrateful bitch that doesn't deserve Quil or Jake, what the hell makes you think that a bitter rigid ice bitch like yourself would deserve my son?" I stopped to take a deep breath and puffed my cheeks while letting it out slowly. "Mark my word you will not come near my son again. So don't even try."

"Bella you know I can't do that." Leah's voice broke as she spoke. I knew that it would cause her physical pain to be away from her imprint but she should have thought about that before she imprinted on my son.

"Oh you will. Or I will call animal control and tell them there is a wild grey wolf roaming around the area!"

"What are you talking about? Leah what did you say to her!" Quil turned his attention to Leah. His body tensed and his muscles began to quiver.

"I came over and had a little chat with Bella once you guys got back." She shrugged "I may have got a little bit loud and said some not so nice things. I was only looking out for you guys!" Her feet shuffled a few times and her focused remained on the ground.

"Come on Leah!" Embry stiffened next to me as he began to speak through clenched teeth with forced restrain to hold it together. "That was a bitch ass move; you out of all people should know Bella would never hurt Jake!! You didn't and don't know all the facts yet and jumping m-…." Embry paused as he and Jake shared a confusing look then he continued. "My friend, my sister, my best friend's girl…"

My mind churned while I tried to grasp what just happened. Immediately I took notice to Quil. His head tilted to the side, he was frowning and his brows were drawing together, he was frowning and biting his lip while his eyes were narrowed and shooting daggers into Embry.

I felt Jake's hand run down my arm as he leaned in and kissed me on the head.

"Bella are you ready to go? We should be heading home you need to rest." There was nothing more I wanted to do right now then to go home with Jake and my son. I had to get away from this damn imprinting mess. I didn't want to hear another thing about it ever.

I shook my head and went over to hug Quil. I yelled at him when I really should not have and felt guilty for it.

"Jake can you please go get EJ."

"Sure, sure."

After I apologized to Quil and Jake carried EJ downstairs I didn't turn back as we walked out the door. Not one more time did I even look at Leah. I didn't even acknowledge the fact she was there.

Embry sat in the back seat with EJ, who fell back asleep minutes after getting in the car. It didn't take long to arrive at my little house. I would have to be looking for another soon. One that would be big enough for the baby, EJ, Jake and I. Honestly I couldn't wait to start over again. This house was clearly not a safe suitable one.

Once inside Jake insisted that I rest and take it easy. I know that after every thing I had been through I really should take it easy. But when did taking it easy mean you had to go to sleep?

Jacob tried to reassure me that Leah wouldn't try anything with both him and Embry here. Honestly I must say I myself could not put that much faith in Leah. I know she was a relentless bitch who would take out anything in her path just to get what she wanted. She better think twice if she believes she will get my son.

It didn't take long for them to get on my nerves and I decided to lay down just so they would shut the hell up. Again just because I give in and lay down I was positive I would not go back to sleep.

Jake covered me over with an old quilt and kissed me lightly on the head before retreating to the kitchen with the other two. EJ was wide awake and he was hungry so Embry suggested they have a guy lunch. EJ was ecstatic to say the least at the thought of hanging with the big guys.

Much to my surprise I felt my eye lids start to droop as I watched them. The next thing I knew everything got dark and their hushed whispers eventually faded.

JPOV

So much has happened over the past few days. I bought the engagement ring; Bella fell down a bunch of stairs and nearly dies right along with my unborn child, I find out that the most unpleasant woman I know not only imprinted on my son but she spazzed out on Bella before. Not to mention Embry who is just acting completely weird.

Embry and I were talking about how to handle the situation with Leah imprinting and EJ was in the playroom playing with his trucks and dozers when we heard a sniffling noise.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I stood up and went to check on EJ first, nope it wasn't him he was fine, still playing with those damn trucks. Then I walked back into the room to find Embry gone. After I looked around I found him sitting next to Bella on the couch. I walked in the room and their conversation was in full swing.

"So you are not hungry? I mean no cravings or anything?" Embry asked her.

"No." Bella shook her head. "I just feel really sad that's all."

"Ok why do you feel so sad baby?" I was very cautious with my words. Worried this very well may be one of those horrid mood swings I have heard about.

Then all at once she broke down. Embry's body stiffened and his eyes grew big as I found myself wanting to comfort her. I leaned down and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"There, there. It will be ok." I murmured.

"No it won't ever be ok!!" She blubbered through her tears once more.

"What won't baby? What's wrong?" Here it goes I thought to myself. She is going to change her mind she doesn't want to be with me anymore. There were plenty of things I was expecting. Maybe she was overwhelmed with all the changes. Some where along the baby, the engagement, and then the imprinting of our son, maybe it all just became too much. Once she finally spoke it was something I never anticipated. All I could do was stare.

"You are crying over a cat?" Embry looked at her as if she had two heads. I quickly intervened so he didn't lose his.

"Huh?" Frankly I wasn't sure what else to say. I handed her a tissue as she began talking through her sobs.

"Quil…he….killed...It." she stared at her hands as she broke into another fit of sobs.

"Huh?!" My genius strikes yet again. I couldn't envision Quil harming a pure innocent kitten.

"Wow! No freaking way, how did that happen?!" Embry was overly excited causing Bella to cry even more. In doing so Embry cringed and started to back away as Bella grabbed his hand. His eyes grew wide with what looked like fear and I had to fight back a smile. With her other hand she reached out and took my hand in hers.

I could tell that his comment hurt her. However I honestly didn't know she even had a cat.

"That's...all…you guys…can...say?" she lashed out.

I was at a loss. Should I agree with her? _Quil really shouldn't have killed your cat sweetheart._ Should I empathize?_ That's okay the cat deserved to die? _Or should I support her? _Quil is a descent person, even if he did kill an innocent kitten. _I let out a little chuckle by mistake and Embry shot me a warning glare. I immediately regretted it because it caused her to cry even harder.

All the while I was frantically trying to pick my mind to figure out if she ever did mention a cat.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Bella?" Embry was soothing her in a calm voice. It seemed to be just what she needed right now. Luckily her sobs subsided and she was able to speak.

_  
_"Well it all started when I stayed at Scarlet's the night Quil went to Tampa." She started but I interrupted.

"Oh we are talking about when you were in Florida?" I felt triumphant. At least I got something right. Embry gave me the _oh-you-just-didn't_ look, while she gave a conflicted and irritated one.

"Of course I am what did you think I was talking about? It isn't like I have a cat hidden in the bathroom or anything!" I knew it was better that I didn't answer that question at all.

"Anyway Scarlet and I found an abandoned kitten so I took him home. I nursed him back to health. He was sick at first because he was so little and malnourished, but…but the vet gave him medicine and I would stay up all night with him, feeding him baby formula and a vitamin supplement through a syringe." She paused and took a deep breath. I really wasn't seeing where this was leading. Ok so the kitten was little and sick. It didn't sound like it needed Quil's help to die.

"Anyway. One night when he finally started doing better I fell asleep before I put him in his box. And….and…..Quil rolled on him in the middle of the night…." She began sobbing again. "I woke up the next morning and he was dead….Quil squished him."

Blinking a few times trying to absorb what she just said I turned my head and looked at Embry. We both shared a look of complete shock with slight amusement. Once the pack heard this they were never going to let him live it down.

Then out of no where it was like the cat was long forgotten. She just turned on Embry without further warning.

"Why do you have to breath so loud?!" She gritted through her teeth as she glared at him.

"W-what?" Embry's eye grew big again and he looked as if he was scared. Huh Embry scared of Bella. That is something I thought I would never see. Embry and I shared a look of pure confusion, neither one of us knew what to do. I was worried I would speak and say the wrong thing and just make matters worse than they already are.

"Why do you have to breath when I am in the room?!?" She spoke again before we could answer she stood up and yelled. "Stop! Just stop! Stop breathing, it is driving me crazy." And with that she walked out of the room leaving the two of us confused and alone in our thoughts.

"Yeah I think I am going to head out." Embry stood from his place on the couch. "Listen would you like me to take EJ out for ice cream or something? Just until you calm the crazy in here down a bit?"

I thought about it for a minute and it would be better if she did calm down. I didn't want EJ to be anymore frightened then he already was with Bella's accident and all.

"Thanks Em, if he wants to that would be great."

"Oh hey and listen. What she is doing is just the pregnancy. It is like a big amplifier for everything. Everything gets bigger, her belly, her emotions, her breasts."He smiled but continued "She will go crazy every once and awhile and do strange things, like we just witnessed. But she still loves you. Just remember that."

"Wow Em, ever since you started reading those pregnancy books you turned all sensitive all of a sudden."

We laughed it off and EJ was overly excited to go get ice cream. I told them I would pick EJ up at my fathers for them just to go there when they were finished. I gave EJ and hug, gave Embry the keys to my truck and off they went. Once they were finally gone I shut the door and went to find Bella.

Little did I know that I wouldn't have to go far to find her. As I walked into the kitchen I spotted Bella sitting on top of the kitchen table. She had her legs crossed and she was completely naked. She was eating pineapple and didn't seem fazed one bit that I caught her in the state of undress. Then the thought crossed my

mind that maybe she was waiting for me and my body was thrown into a full shock of arousal.

Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me through her long dark lashes and a piece of hair fell into her face. She swiped it away with the back of her hand and that move alone made my pants feel tighter. She was so amazingly beautiful and sexy that I was at a loss for words.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" she spoke softly as she used her index finger to do the come hither motion.

The crazy hormones were all gone and all that was left was lust and need and want. Her arousal was increasing I could smell it stronger in the air. I was completely awestruck from her appearance as I walked toward her. It didn't take long for me to close the distance between us. She grabbed the rim of my pants and pulled me in closer.

BPOV

Our lips finally met. The one thing I love about Jake's kisses is that they can be rough and hard when I need them to be or they can be soft and gentle as they are now. He took my bottom lip into his mouth gently sucking on it before he begins kissing me slow and sensually.

We continued to kiss passionately until I was gasping for air. Reluctantly I let go of his pants and decided to try and tease him a little bit. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his chest before I took his shirt off completely. I lightly kissed his chest before alternating kisses and licks across his collarbone. While kissing his shoulder I notice the tattoo on his arm as I traced the circled outline of it with my fingertips. Hmm, when did he get that?

He leaned in and brushed my lips softly with his. It was then that I felt him, his erection pressed into my stomach and damn did it feel good. I ran my fingers down his chest, letting my tongue follow. Fuck, he tasted like heaven. I tugged on the waistband of his shorts begging him to let me take them off. Too many clothes, too little time.

Instead of granting my wish, he pulled away slightly. He scooted me back on the table more, as he reached into the bowl that sat next to me on the table. Picking up a small piece of pineapple he smiled brightly as his eyes met mine. They were full of lust, hunger and need ad I was sure they mirrored my own.

Slowly he took the pineapple and grazed it across my skin. He began on my neck then down to my chest. His hot velvety tongue followed swiftly behind as he licked up the juice. Little by little he tortured my body with the sweet sensations of the fruit and his tongue. One by one he circled the pineapple on my breast until he came to the nipple. His hot mouth laid open hot kisses all of until he teased my nipple. He then took them one by one in his mouth, sucking gently at first followed by a soft bit.

My body arched in response. I could feel the fire in the pit of my stomach and I wasn't sure how long I would last. I needed him in me now. I want to feel him, every part of him. I have waited far too long for this. I needed him now.

"Jake…please…I need you." I moaned.

He began covering my body with hot wet kisses. He smiled at me with narrowed eyes as his hand slid the piece of fruit along the side of my inner thigh. His amazingly hot tongue soon followed as he lapped up all the juice. I felt him rub me between my legs, his touch made me even wetter then I was a minute ago and I moaned when his fingers pushed into me.

"Oh…Jake"

I opened my eyes and saw him grin at me as he grabbed one of my thighs and lifted it over his shoulder. I put one hand on his free shoulder while the other hand moved through his silky hair.

"Oh…Jake…baby…."

My body arched in pleasure as his soft hot tongue worked magic against my core. I felt the heat rise throughout my body and I shook against his mouth when his teeth grazed me lightly sending me over the edge. I felt him hum as he sucked at my sensitive nub.

I was sure the room was on fire, I could hardly breathe and I wondered how I lived one moment without his touch.

"Jake I need you; I have to feel you in me now."

That was all the convincing he needed. He reached up and kissed me with so much passion I felt like I was ready to explode. After breaking the kiss he buried his face into my hair then gently kissed the place he had marked me before. He leaned up and pushed my legs open further with his hand rough hands. I took into view the full length of his upper body. My eyes grazed his strong, manly features. I took in his strong, defined six-pack abs and broad hard chest. Most of all I was lovingly admiring his large strong arms that always held me close to his body.

"I love you so much, Bell." His voice was husky and heavy with emotion. I felt his hand travel down and into my inner thigh.

His hands returned to my hips and he guided himself into me. Our eyes kept contact the entire time. We both moaned in response to the intense incredible feeling of our bodies joined so intimately together. My back arched toward him and he moved his hand to rub my lower back. My hands were tangled in his hair tugging trying to get him to quicken is speed.

I felt him lift my legs and wrap them around his waist as he continued to thrust into me. I kissed down his neck and then bit lightly on his collar bone causing a sultry growl to rumble his chest.

"Jacob….faster Jake..." my breathing was coming in pants as I felt the burning pool of lava in the pit of my stomach expand and I knew I was close to my climax.

"Oh…Jake…cum with me baby…."

That was all the prompting he needed and he released inside of me, I could feel his member pulsing spurting his hot seed inside my body and before I knew it I felt my walls were contracting and clamping around him, milking his climax even more. I brought my head forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The pleasure became too much as I came hard, moaning into his mouth. He rocked his hips a few times more until the pleasure became too much. We rode out our orgasms together and he collapsed careful not to put too much of his body weight on top of him.

We were still joined intimately as we just lay there basking in the moment of each other.

I don't know how I didn't hear it or better yet why Jake didn't. The next thing I know I heard someone clearing their throat and another making a gagging noise.

Jacob and I both looked up to find an utterly disgusted Leah and a faintly amused Embry. There they stood getting a full view of not only Jacobs's naked body but mine as well. Nothing could embarrass me any more at this moment. That was until Embry spoke.

"Oh shit pineapple my favorite." As he walked over to the table and took a piece of pineapple from the bowl next to our still naked still joined bodies, and tossed it into his mouth.

***~* Please Review *~***


	20. Sweet Surprises

**Thank You guys for all you kind reviews!! So it took so long to update but I have been very busy with the others stories! I have to thank Chae & Jen cause they keep me sane and help me even 1 am!**

**Please check out liljenrocks story Make Up Your Mind, it is the sequel to my all time favorite story Keep Your Hands To Yourself! It is awesome and David Uley is just HOT!! Read it, you won't regret it!!**

**Also I am the Beta of Crazily-Addicted story Unforgettable. Please show her some love for hard work she puts into her story. It is the all time best Jacob & Bella story!**

**I am also helping another author on her story The Body Guard by Jacobstruimprint. The story is full of sexual tension and sexy Jake. **

**Lastly admommy28 has posted a chapter of Leah's POV on her profile. Check out her version of what happened with Leah in Second Chances.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**A SWEET SURPRISE**

"What the fuck!" It was the only thing that came to mind as I watched Embry pick up the bowl of pineapple and help himself to it. Granted it wasn't the most intelligent thing I could say right at the moment.

While Bella and I are still in the most intimate of all positions he just waltzes back over to the spot where he stood with Leah. The whole time Leah just stood there in total disgust with her attention focused on anything in the kitchen but Bella and me. In a way I was thankful. But it irritated me to no end that they were actually here to begin with.

"Move Jake." Bella let out a deep breath. "Let them come and sit down."

Why the hell did she want them to sit down? I looked down at her and noticed the blush that more than likely came from the interruption. But then again I couldn't be sure if it wasn't from what we had just done. I began to feel guilty. Maybe we shouldn't have done it like that while she was pregnant. I hope I didn't hurt her or our baby.

"What, are you alright? The baby?" I pulled away from her and examined her body.

"No Jake the baby is fine. The baby is the size of a pea, right now I am the one that is getting annoyed. Help me up so we can get dressed and have this damn discussion."

I stepped back and pulled my shorts back up. I reached out a hand to Bella to help her stand and while I did I noticed Embry staring at her from the corner of my eye. A low warning growl escaped my chest and he turned away.

"Oh here, Bella." Embry pulled off his shirt and tossed it to her. Without hesitation she pulled it over her head. His shirt was big enough that it hung almost to her knees. The fact that she obliged bothered me a bit. How could she be so easy going all of a sudden?

"Where is my son Em?" Bella asked as she motioned for us all to sit down.

Embry took a seat next to Leah and I sat opposite them while Bella fiddled with something in the kitchen. My attention was focused on Embry who was still enjoying the pineapple. Before I could say anything I was interrupted by a cold mist of Lysol Disinfectant that Bella was spraying on the table. The three of us looked up at her as she finished wiping it down.

"What? It wasn't like it was sanitary I mean we did just fuck on this table." Embry choked on a piece of pineapple as Bella sat the cleaner and rag down on the counter. I even think I heard Leah let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help but smile. Never had I heard Bella use that word in such a manner.

Bella sat in the seat next to mine and eyed the two intruders carefully before speaking.

"Oh you know what Em don't eat that!" she reached over and took the bowl off of him and he scowled.

"What are you seriously enjoying the taste of Bella's body on that pineapple?" Leah snorted and Embry just look as confused as ever causing the three of us to go into a fit of hysterics.

"Well we didn't use the whole bowl it was only one piece!" Bella scolded Leah and I as we laughed until there were tears in our eyes.

"Really? And what piece was that Bells?" I finally began to regain my composure as I looked up at her. She was staring at the bowl she held in her hands and then focused on me. Her attention switched back and forth between the bowl, Embry, me and then the floor for some reason. She even looked under the table. When she did that Leah gave me the 'what the hell is she doing' look and I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Humph. I am not sure but I doubt it was from the _bottom_ of the bowl." She pointed out and just when I thought I saw Embry do the most unimaginable thing ever I was wrong. He reached out and took the bowl off of Bella, shrugged and began to eat it again.

"What the fuck?" There I go Mr. Intellectual strikes again.

"What?!?" He shrugged. "You heard her it isn't in the bottom of the bowl! I probably already ate it so at least let me finish my fruit!"

Leah and Bella wore the same mask of shock. And me for some reason I was a little pissed off at him, his actions that past few days regarding Bella will have to be discussed maybe at another time though.

"Where did you get this? It's the best, sweetest pineapple I have ever had?" Embry placed the empty bowl in the middle of the table.

"That is because you never had the Bella flavored kind." Leah cracked up again.

"Oh come on guys it doesn't taste like me! It is pineapple! Pineapple is awesome and my _flavor_ doesn't have anything to do with it!" I could tell Bella was starting to get annoyed and I better put an end to it now before crazy Bella returned once again.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are right. However I must say pineapple is my favorite food of all time now." I whispered in her ear. I knew they would hear it and I was sure she did too, but we didn't need to acknowledge it. She also didn't need to know that Embry probably could taste her all over the pineapple. It wasn't just one piece I used. She must have been enjoying herself too much to realize it. However I knew different and I knew Embry knew.

"Oh well, It's still the best I ever had." Embry muttered low enough that only Leah and I heard. In that instant I was damn sure he didn't mean for me to hear it either. Leah smacked the back of his head. As another growl irrupted from my chest and Bella just looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Shit Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..... Oh...... I Ummmmmm..." Embry blushed and stuttered. I was interested to see him try and dig himself out of the hole he was in. Little did he know he never would. Much to his luck Bella interrupted him.

"I will ask you one more time and I expect an answer. Where is my son Em?" What was with Bella and her pet names for Embry?

"With Billy. Charlie and Sue were there and wanted to visit with him. Jake said it would be ok." Embry shrugged then continued. "Besides once Leah found us I figured it would be best to come here. I didn't want you to get angry because I let Leah around EJ."

I watched as Bella smiled. Little did Embry know he just scored some major brownie points with her.

"Okay with that said Leah what are you doing trying to get near EJ?" I asked. She knew how upset Bella was this morning when it all happened so why would she provoke her?

"Listen, I am not going to pretend that I haven't been awful toward you Bella. We all know otherwise. I am also not going to pretend that I don't see the irony of the situation either. However I do promise I will not do it again. I will learn to control my anger in front of EJ. And really toward anyone if that is what you want." She seemed desperate now and I knew it was starting to wear Bella thin. "He is my imprint; I can't not be around him."

I knew how Bella felt about Leah but then I also knew about her forgiving nature. However I also know about imprinting and deep down I knew that Leah could never hurt EJ in any way. If she did it would ultimately hurt herself. Not to mention what Bella or myself would do to her. I was interested to see where this would lead.

Bella took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. At first nothing came out until she tried again.

"I understand how imprinting works Leah. I know all about what it does. Just because it happened doesn't mean I have to like it. I am not going to keep you from seeing him, but I will not just hand him over. He is my son and what I say goes. If you start your shit I will not hesitate to cut you out of his life all together. Do you understand me?"

Leah grinned and nodded her head. Never have I seen her that happy.

"Okay now that is settled. It has been an interesting evening with you guys however I am exhausted and still have to pick up my son." Bella yawned.

"Here I will help you into bed and then I will go pick EJ up while you rest ok?" I offered as I took her hand and helped her up.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and my heart melted. How could she possibly think that I would mind?

"Of course not now come on let me help you so I know that you are safe and actually made it to bed ok."

After I had her tucked in I kissed her softly and shut out the light. She was already half asleep before I even left the room. She would be fine I wouldn't be gone any longer then 30 minutes.

Once I was back into the kitchen with the two pests, I decided now was a good a time as any to try and figure the mystery out.

"Ok Em. I know what Leah's excuse is but what is yours? Don't get me wrong I appreciate it but why do you feel the need to be around and catering to Bella's every whim?" Embry just stayed in his seat and looked as if he was thinking of something to say.

Granted maybe he didn't want to tell me but I wanted to know.

"I don't know Jake. I like Bella; she is always so nice and treats everyone with respect." Leah snorted on that statement, causing both of us to give her the evil eye. "I have read in the books that pregnancy can be hard on the body especially the 2nd and so on. I just want to make sure she has everything she needs. Besides she is part of the pack now even more so once you guys get married. If she is important to you she is important to the pack." He just shrugged.

He was right though. Bella was now considered one of us. I couldn't argue with his reasoning and he even offered to stay here until I get back so in case Bella needed something. I could not argue with that either. I would feel awful if I said no and then something happened to her.

Reluctantly I even agreed to Leah riding with me to pick up EJ. This is just the kind of supervised visit Bella would like.

We left as Embry made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. He was right; this pregnancy had really begun to take its tool on her. She was exhausted all the time. At this point she wasn't eating as much as she should and looked like she was miserable most of the time.

Time passed by rather quickly as we fell back into a schedule. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Bella and I began looking for a house, one that would be big enough for the new baby. She was happy about decorating and making the nursery and EJ's room just right.

I was afraid she was taking on too much too soon. The doctor appointments went fine. Hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time brought me to tears. Luckily for me it was in the comfort of my own home and not in the awkward doctor office. Got to love werewolves and their extra talents.

Yesterday while on patrolling I left early and picked up Bella's ring. I had it all planned out. Emily offered to make dinner for everyone and invite the pack to her house. Once there I would purpose and give her the ring. I just hope she wouldn't get too mad about the surprise and go back on her word.

Quil came by earlier and took EJ with him. Thus leaving Bella and I to get ready and out the door. She came down the stairs and the mere sight of her took my breath away.

Her belly was beginning to show. Depending on what she wore you may be able to tell or she could hide it very easily. Seeing as how most people didn't know she was pregnant we were going to use tonight to kind of announce it.

My dad and Charlie would be there so it would be perfect. Everyone would find out at the same time.

Tonight she wore dark blue jeans and a low cut green sweater that allowed you to see her slightly bigger more voluptuous breast. I thought she was beautiful but if she caught me staring at them for too long she would get angry.

The tight fitting sweater allowed you to see the tiny baby bump she had and most would know once they first spotted her that she was in deed pregnant.

"Ready?" She smiled as she walked toward me and took my hand. I looked at her as she smiled. She had her hair pulled up with a few pieces framing her face and she was even wearing some make up. She was down right beautiful.

I smiled and leaned in kissing her lightly before I reached out and touched her belly.

"You are so beautiful Bella, I love you." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too. Come on let's go we don't want to keep everyone waiting." She smiled and we walked out the door together.

The trip to Sam and Emily's house was only about 15 minutes.

I helped Bella out of the vehicle and into the house. Quil was the first one to greet us.

After the talk at the hospital that day I have to admit that I understand his and her relationship a lot more now. But still I have a small tinge of jealously deep down when I see them hug or touch.

Like just now he walked over and hugged her, kissing her on the head and ran his hand across her belly. The simple action shouldn't bother me. However there is something that makes me think that maybe that wasn't such a simple action when she was pregnant with EJ.

After being greeted by the rest of the pack we made our way further into the house. We stood by the counter as Bella watched EJ and Claire play she squeezed my hand tightly.

I turned to look at her and we shared an intimate look before we were interrupted. I knew what she was thinking. Shortly we would be watching our kids play together and honestly we couldn't wait.

Bella walked over to Emily and gave her a hug as she began to whisper in her ear.

Before I could even focus on what it was they were talking about Charlie spoke up.

"Hey Jake do you even know how to use the washer correctly or do you need someone to teach you?" Charlie was as serious as he could be as he spoke.

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell was he talking about? Of course I knew how to use the washer. I have taken over the laundry since Bella's accident.

My dad let out a chuckle as Charlie continued to explain. "Look at Bella's shirt. You shrunk it son. It is at least two sizes too small. Bells I am sure Emily has something you can borrow."

The room got really quiet and Bella's face was pure embarrassment and hurt. Her bottom lip started to quiver and I was sure she would begin to cry

"Shows what you know old man. She is pregnant. It isn't the shirt it is the baby." My dad chuckled and Bella was in full blown hysterics. Tears ran down her face. Charlie looked at me as if he was going to kill me. Before I could get over to comfort Bella he had me cornered into the wall. I looked at Bella one last time but she was wrapped in Embry's arms. Damn it, I don't know what is with that boy but I will have to talk to him about boundaries or something.

"Listen here son. If you ever hurt my daughter or my grandson I will not hesitate to shoot you. All it will take is one mistake, so I suggest you watch yourself. Do you understand me?" All I could manage was a little nod.

"Yes…yes sir I understand." With that he backed away and hugged Bella before taking resuming his seat next to my father. A few members of the pack laughed and made jokes about my run in with the chief of police. Glad to see they found the situation funny.

I spent the night at Bella's side until it was time for my big announcement. I began to get nervous once Sam cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for attending tonight. It means a lot that we are able to get together like this to support of family. Now Jake would like to make an announcement so please pay attention for what he is about to do." Sam stepped away and back to Emily's side. The look on Bella's face was pure confusion especially when I held out my hand and took hers in mine and guided her toward me.

"Jake what is going on? What is wrong?" She whispered as she watched my face closely.

"Ok, Bella…sweetheart….remember you already agreed to this so please don't ruin it for me and make me look like an ass in front the guys ok." I leaned in and kissed her forehead as it wrinkled in confusion. I was surprised she hadn't caught on yet.

As I dropped down to one knee I heard a few gasps and a "What the hell?" which I was pretty sure came from Paul. Bella smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen as her eyes met mine. I took her hand in mine and smiled as I began.

"Bella, in your eyes I have found my home. In your heart I have found my love and in your soul I have found my mate. With you and only you I am whole. I am full and alive. You make me laugh and you let me cry. You are my every breath, each heartbeat and the inspiration. You have helped me laugh and you taught me to love. You alone provided a safe place for me inside your heart and this is unlike anything I have ever known. You are more of an amazement to me for each and everyday I rediscover you. I can't promise you it wont be hard or that we won't ever fight or have bad days. However all I know for sure is that I am yours. I am yours and you are mine, and I know for sure that you are lodged in my heart and the small key is lost so you must stay there forever, Bella. You imprinted within me, my heart and my soul." I took a deep breathe and continued as I stared into Bella eyes. Silent tears were streaming down her face. "Bella will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I held onto her hand as I stared into her eyes waiting for my answer. I knew within my heart she wasn't going to back out now. She was deep in thought about something and I waited for her to let me know. She opened her mouth and when nothing came out she just nodded as more tears streamed down her face.

I slid the ring on her finger and stood as I took her into my arms. I buried my face into the crook of her neck as she sobbed into my chest.

"I love you Bella Swan." I pulled back and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"I love you too Jacob Black. I always have." She leaned up and kissed me full on the lips with way too much passion in front of both our fathers.

We were interrupted by a crowd of my brothers and Charlie clearing their throats. The whole time my dad is relaxed and laughing his ass off at Charlie's reaction.

"You are lucky I left my gun at home boy." He grunted before he smiled and stood to shake my hand and hug Bella once again.

I looked around and noticed that Leah, Emily and Kim were all crying right along with Bella. They made their way to her side and began hugging and congratulating her.

"Holy shit!" Kim squeaked as she held onto Bella's hand staring at the ring. At least I made the right choice the girls seemed to like it. "What the fuck Jared!" She turned and pointed to the ring. "Look at those rocks! First the proposal and now the ring. Shit I think I am with the wrong brother all I got was a half assed proposal in McDonalds parking lot with a ring made from the straw wrapper!" She joked and we all started laughing.

I knew my proposal would impress the girls but I was waiting for the backlash from the guys. And would I know it I wouldn't have to wait long.

"Shit, are you crying Embry!?!" Paul grunted and we all focused on the teary eyed wolf.

"No!!" He shouted as he wiped his eye." I poked myself in the eye, that's all."

"Whatever you say man." Jared laughed and the kitchen turned into hysterics.

"I bet that was even sweeter then the pineapple." Leah joked as she laid her arms across his shoulder. All he did was glare at her.

"Yeah you know what, are you sure your fur isn't pink Jake?" Seth chuckled and received a strange look from Charlie. Before he could question what he meant Paul opened up his mouth.

"Jake you better drop your pants and check cause I think you lost your balls with that one."

"Haha Paul." The only thing I could focus on was Bella. She was standing right in front of me and kissed me lightly.

"Thank you Jake it was perfect." She whispered as she smiled. "And I love the ring by the way."

I would take the teasing of my brother any day if that meant that Bella was happy.

Just when I thought it was all over Paul spoke up.

"So Quil, if Embry is the baby's godfather does that make you a bridesmaid?" When he said it he was joking. It wasn't meant to be a suggestion and everyone found it funny.

However they found it even funnier once Bella squealed I knew what she was thinking. She didn't have to open her mouth I could see the wheels spinning in her head. And after looking at Quil I knew he could tell too.

"Oh please, please, please Quil!" she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and then got eerily silent. I knew Quil would never tell her no. Although the look on his face was that of pure fear. Maybe he would tell her no. However if he did so it would break her heart. He opened his and froze as we all watched and awaited his response.

**_Please review and let me know what you think. Even if you think I am doing an awful job I would love to hear what I can do to improve!!_**


	21. The Calm before the Storm

**_I have to give a big thanks to the girls that not only keep me sane, but gives me the confidence to actually post my work. They don't mind talking more through some pretty crazy plotlines even while it is after midnight! So Jen, Neha, and Chae, thank you so much! Jen and Chae don't mind reading my work and suggesting the changes that will help improve my story and I appreciate it greatly! I could never ask for better Beta's or friends for that matter!! Thank you girls!_**

**_If you haven't read liljenrocks stories please do so now, they are the best of the best!! I am the beta of Crazily-Addicted story Unforgettable so please show her some love as well! Admommy28 also has a chapter of Leah's POV from Second Chances so check it out!_**

Chapter 20

The Calm before the Storm

BPOV

I waited patiently for Quil to respond. I can't believe I never thought of it before. Who better to stand by my side on one of the most important days of my life? Quil had become my best friend and I wanted him too stand up for me.

The silence was deafening. I was beginning to think it was a bad idea to even expect him to consider it.

"Quil, its fine. You don't have to." I looked down trying to hide the tears that were in my eyes. Jacob squeezed my hand lightly trying to provide the only amount of comfort he could without drawing too much attention to ourselves.

"Bella," Quil whispered, as he made his way toward me. When I showed no sign of not only not answering him but even looking at him, he took the next step.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake nod toward Quil and he let go of my hand. I didn't have time to experience the loss of warmth because mere seconds after Jake let go, Quil took both of my hands in his.

"Bella. Please look at me." I felt him lean in. He let go of one of my hands and cupped the side of my face. Ultimately, I decided not to look his way. Knowing if I met his eyes, I would begin to cry, there would be no holding back the tears.

"Bella, baby." He whispered and instinctively I looked directly at him. He started calling me that shortly after we became close while still in Florida. Without really meaning to, the tears began to flow from my eyes. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead. "Have I ever been able to tell you no, baby?" he smiled and I knew I had my answer.

He was right. Not once can I remember him telling me no. Throughout my whole ordeal, he had always been there. No matter what I needed he would get it, even if it was at 2 o'clock in the morning. In reality, he was the best friend anyone could ask for. He went above and beyond the bar and set out to be better then the best. I would be eternally grateful to him and couldn't think of anyway to repay him.

I smiled back and flung my arms around his neck. He held my body tightly to his and I cried silent tears of joy into his shoulder. As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I loved this man. I loved Quil. Not in the same way I loved Jake, but in a way that I knew no matter what life would throw at us I would never lose Quil. Not entirely anyway. I was beginning to see just the way I could begin to repay him. Of course, I would have to talk to Jake but I knew it would work. I took great pleasure in knowing he would always be my best friend.

"Thank you so much, Quil." I wiped the last of my tears as he stepped back.

It wasn't until then that I had realized that everyone had born witness to such a sentimental moment. Much to my surprise, not one of the pack members made any type of rude comment or sly joke to either one of my guys the rest of the night.

The night was full of laughter, food and our family. This just so happened to be one of the most memorable nights of my life. While Jake's proposal had something to do with it, it wasn't everything. Much to my relief everything began to fall into place upon our arrival.

As we all sat around the table sharing stories of the past that one of us may have missed out on, I noticed Leah in the corner. She was seated on the floor next to EJ playing with his trucks. I also noticed that he had allowed her to play with the one that was his favorite, the one that Quil and Jake were never allowed to touch.

Leah must have noticed my focus was entirely on them because she shifted. I was expecting a smart ass comment or at least a scowl but the only thing I got in return was a smile. It was something I almost never saw on her face and couldn't help but smile back.

Embry quickly got my attention as he placed his hand on my stomach and gently patted. Jake's low growls immediately filled the air and Embry snapped his hand back almost as fast as he placed it there.

"Hey, now, I am not an animal at a petting zoo." I giggled trying to break the ice a bit. I wrapped my arm around Jake's and twined our fingers together. He still seemed a little tense.

"Sorry Bella, but I was just wondering." Embry paused and looked at Jake and back at me. I couldn't help but notice he had everyone at the tables' attention now too. "When does the baby move?" His was sincere and as interested as could be. I raised an eyebrow and Jake scowled. I noticed he had been doing that a lot to Embry lately.

I heard a few snickers and then Billy spoke up.

"Right after it finishes college, if they are lucky!" He pointedly stared at Jake as he chuckled along with the others.

"Ha Ha guys." Embry focused his attention back on me. "I'm serious, though. Studies have shown that babies move more to certain voices or to the feel of different touches to

the mother's stomach." Now he had everyone at the table in a complete daze. He dazzled us all with his knowledge.

"Well, Em, I am not sure because it isn't like I have all that many people touching my stomach." I laughed nervously.

"Well, do you mind?" He held out his hand and looked at Jake. I knew the question wasn't directed toward me. I only hoped that Jake would be kind to him. He muttered a few things I couldn't understand but Embry gently laid his hand on my stomach so I assumed he must have agreed.

After leaning in a little closer to me, he began to whisper something in the boys' native tongue. While I had no clue what he was saying all the rest of the people in the room did, all but Charlie, of course? The look on Charlie's face was priceless. I wasn't sure if he was more disturbed that Embry was touching his daughter or at the fact of Embry's knowledge of pregnancy. I am sure that would be strange to an outsider.

Whatever he was saying must have worked because I felt two small kicks followed by three more. The smile on Embry's face was priceless.

The pack was in complete awe, even more now then they were before. Of course, Embry's astounding discovery lead to the others wanting to take a feel, so to speak. One by one they each took their turn rubbing and talking to my belly. I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable and I think Jacob was beginning to sense that.

"Ok guys, that's enough." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Thanks." I whispered against his lips.

He just smiled in response and it made me feel as if all was right in the world.

"So, Embry, is it?" Charlie eyed Embry up and Em just nodded. "How is it exactly you know so much about pregnancy?" Leave it to the police officer in him to rear its ugly head. He took another swig of his beer and awaited his answer.

"Well, once I found out Bella was pregnant, I felt a strong desire to look into it as much as I could. I really have no experience with children so I wanted to make sure I was prepared in the least. I have come to learn an awful lot about it too." Embry's expression was as solemn as I had ever seen. He had impressed me with the knowledge he had already. I can only imagine what else it is that he knows. He may even be able to teach me a thing or two.

"What could you possibly know about babies? Other then how to make them?" Paul chuckled. Embry looked pretty pissed off actually. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Well, I will tell ya. Right now, Bella's baby is about 7 inches long and is covered in a soft downy substance known as lanugos." He began. All of us were focused on him but Paul was particularly intrigued. "Her eyebrows, eyelashes, fingernails and toenails have begun to form. She has increased muscle development and the alveoli are forming in her lungs. Not only that, but her heart is pumping up to 25 quarts a day. Her bones are beginning to harden and she can swallow now." At the end of his little rant most of the wolves' mouths were hanging open and eye widened in shock.

"A girl? Hmm?" Sam questioned as he looked at Jake and raised his brow. I immediately felt the need to clarify.

"Well, we don't know for sure yet. However, we have been taking bets on whether it is a boy or a girl."

"Really?" Sam's attention was still focused on Jacob. It was almost as if they were having a silent conversation amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I go to the doctor tomorrow for a sonogram so hopefully we will find out then."

Somewhere along the lines of the sonogram and lanugo talk, Billy and Charlie slipped out the front door. I guess it was just a little too much for them.

"Well Embry, I can honestly say, if I ever hear the words vagina or uterus come out of your mouth, I will officially be asking where your balls went." Paul make a face twisted in disgust.

"Well, I must say I find that very interesting." Sam spoke again and it was honestly pissing me off. He wasn't speaking to me or referring to me in any way. His attention was still focused on Jake.

There was one thing I knew I could use to break the sudden interest in each other. Maybe it was wrong of me but I didn't think about it until it was too late.

"Well I – we also have another announcement to make." I raised my voice a little to get everyone's attention.

"What could possibly be left to announce? You are getting married, you are knocked up. We get it! You are a happy couple, what next are you moving to Japan?" Paul chortled.

For the first time tonight, Sam made himself useful as he raised his hand and smacked Paul up side his head. I grinned in self satisfaction and looked around to find Leah.

"Leah?!" I bellowed. I looked around for her unsuccessfully.

The guys eyed me suspiciously as I stood and wandered around looking for Leah and my son.

"Leah."

"In here." She murmured softly. I followed her voice and I heard slightly silent whispers coming from the table I walked away from.

Once I turned the corner, I spotted her curled up on the couch with Ephraim snuggled tightly into her side. Leah honestly looked the happiest I have ever seen her. I had to remind myself to stand my grounds.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were ready to tell the guys about the imprinting."

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion and she smiled a smile like no other. All she could do was nod her head.

We walked back into the kitchen side by side and was rewarded with many baffled stares.

"Well, guys, it isn't so much my announcement as it is Leah's." I turned and looked her in the eye, willing her to speak. She smiled yet again and began to speak.

"I imprinted." She announced.

There were many whistles and hoots through the boys. I couldn't help but notice that Sam looked a little more relieved then the others. As if the weight he had been carrying around all this time was lifted. Emily smiled at him before he stood and hugged Leah.

"Ok, I don't get it." Seth admitted. "How is Leah's imprinting related to you and Jake?"

I heard a gasp and then Jared spoke for he first time tonight.

"Wow, that was unexpected. So, Leah imprints on Jake, and then you guys are still getting married? Is that normal?" Sam once again raised his hand to smack a fellow pack mate.

"No! You half-wit!!" Leah screeched. "I imprinted on EJ!"

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Paul groaned. "What are we all destined to be pedophiles?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his conclusion of the matter at hand. I guess I could understand why he would see it that way. The rest of the guys and even Leah joined in on my laughter.

The remainder of the night passed by quickly, if I wasn't so tired, I would have been sad to see it go. After saying our goodbyes and hugging everyone from the pack, including Embry which was ecstatic when he got the same reaction from the baby as he placed his hand on my stomach, we headed out to the car. Leah insisted on carrying EJ out and making sure he was safely place in the car.

The car ride was pretty much silent. EJ was fast asleep while Jake and I were too tired to talk. I made plans with Quil and Leah to watch EJ while Jake took me to my appointment tomorrow.

Now, all I wanted to do is go to bed. I followed Jake into the house, as he led the way. I couldn't wait until we finally found our new place.

At this point in my pregnancy, I was eagerly waiting to get things ready for the baby. We still had to set up the nursery and move everything into the new place. That is, when we found it.

Jake changed EJ and tucked him into his bed before joining me in ours. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him breathing in the scent of my hair. I snuggled further back into his chest.

"I love you, Jake." I murmured. I felt his arms tighten around me even more.

"I love you too baby, always." He kissed my head. The last thing I remember was his soft voice whispering something in his native tongue and his hand on my belly. Soon after I drifted off into a long awaited slumber.

************************************************************************

"See that right there?" The technician pointed toward the fuzzy white imagine on the monitor screen. "That is the heart, this is the lungs and here is the spine."

Jacob squeezed my hand as he stared at the image. There are times that I have to remind myself that while I have experienced this before Jacob hasn't. This whole experience is new to him and I was happy I could see his reaction to it.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The technician asked as she moved the hand piece, pressing harder and softer on my belly. I looked at Jacob and we both smiled. I would love to know. When I was pregnant with EJ, he was never lying in the right position for us to know.

"Yes, of course." Jacob was elated.

"Alright, well you see that there." She pointed to the screen. We both nodded but I wasn't really sure what we were looking at and I didn't think Jake did either. "This is your daughter."

A smile spread across me face. A little girl, a little baby girl.

"And you are completely sure it is a girl?" Jake asked, ruining my moment. I just turned to him and scowled.

"What?" he shrugged. "I am just saying it would suck if we painted the nursery pink and then had a baby boy." He shrugged and the technician just giggled.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned at him. Who was he trying to kid? We didn't have a nursery to even paint.

"I am 100% sure." She giggled as she moved the hand piece again. She paused and pointed to the screen. "Here is a good shot….look."

Jacob squinted. "I have no clue what I am seeing. He admitted.

"That is her butt," she clarified, pointing back to the screen, "and these are her legs, almost as if she is sitting on the screen."

"I don't see anything." Jake mumbled. He was clearly getting aggravated that he couldn't tell what he was looking at.

"Exactly, that is how I know she is a girl." I giggled along with her this time. Jake's expression remained that of one that was perplexed and confused.

"Okay a few more measurements and you are free to go. We just have to make sure she is growing according to schedule."

The tech proceeded to move the hand piece again, hitting one button and then another.

"She seems to be growing right along schedule. The due date is still the same."

"So, she is growing ok, then?" Jake asked sounding a bit more relieved now.

"Seems to be." She moved the hand piece again and suddenly froze. Instead of pushing the button again she moved the hand piece around focusing on what looked to be a white line. She frowned slightly as she began moving the piece around even more frantically. She would pause more frequently the before. Something was wrong I could feel it.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked. He obviously noticed the change in her behavior as well.

She seemed lost in concentration but answer almost robotically. "Just checking on something."

Images of my little girl appeared on the screen from every different angle. I was getting even more worried by the minute. Jake was beginning to shuffle in his seat.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Worry was evident on Jake's face and I was sure mine shown the same.

The tech drew in a long steady breath. "I see something that the doctor needs to take a look at."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jake was getting angry now and I am sure she could tell. We bother wanted answers and she wasn't giving us them. I was afraid. Something was wrong and she wouldn't tell us.

"Just hold on and I will get the doctor. He will be able to tell you more them I can. I will be right back." I felt the blood drain from my face as I watched her stand and walk out the door.

Jake leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before taking both of my hand in his and kissing each on lightly.

"What do you think is wrong?" I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know, Bells." Jake's voice was shaky. "I am sure it is probably nothing."

"If nothing was wrong then she wouldn't be getting the doctor, Jake." My voice was shaky now.

"I know Bella, but it will be alright so just calm down. For our little girl." He smiled a half smile and rubbed circles in the back of my hand with his thumb before kissing it lightly again. "The baby's heartbeat was good. We found out it is a little girl, we are having a daughter and she is growing. She would have told us if something was wrong with the baby."

"She still seemed worried." Jake didn't respond this time and somewhere deep inside of me thought it was because he knew I was right. Even if he didn't want to admit it at the time, he knew something was wrong.

A few moments later the doctor and the tech walked back through the door. Forced smiles evident on both their faces. The tech resumed her place as the doctor stood next to her. She added more gel and placed the hand piece back onto my stomach.

"Can you see it?" The doctor leaned forward as did Jake. I just remained lying back, hoping this was all some kind of nightmare and that I would wake up soon. "Right there."

The doctor nodded and Jake squinted his eyes trying to focus. The doctor just nodded silently.

"Has it attached yet?" The tech moved the hand piece some more.

"When I was looking earlier, I hadn't noticed it attached anywhere."

"Alright, well, I can handle it from here. Thanks, Roberta" Roberta, so that was her name. I never would have guessed.

The doctor took over the hand piece. He leaned in and watched the screen but remained silent.

"What is it?" My voice cracked and tears were threatening to break free. "What are you looking for?"

The doctor moved the hand piece and displayed a fuzzy white line on the screen.

"Do you see that?" he pointed to the screen. "It is an amniotic band." He explained with a harsh unemotional voice and statue like face. "I was checking to see if it was attached to the baby. Usually when it does attach, it is to one of the extremities. The arms and legs and such. So far so good though." He sighed.

"What? I don't understand." Jake shook his head. "What do you mean attached? What can we do about it?"

"Okay, well the band is made up of the same fibrious material as the amnion - the sack that holds the baby. See right here." He ran a finger in a circular manner over the sack and the band. "As you see, one of the ends is attached to the sac, right there and the other is floating free. That end can attach to the fetus."

"That fetus is our daughter. Have some respect." Jake was clear and frank. I could feel the anger and anxiety rolling off his body.

"I know and I am sorry. I will be completely honest here. If this happens the odds of congenital abnormalities are increase greatly. I understand that this is hard to hear but that is why we took our time to examine the fetu- your daughter. We had to make sure the band hadn't attached to the baby."

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult by the minute. I could fell Jake's eye watching me form the corner of his own. I bit my lips to fight back the tears.

"Will it attach?" Jake asked. His voice was softer now but still full of emotion.

"There really is no way to know for sure right now. The band is just floating around and the baby is small now. As the baby grows the likelihood of it attaching increases, but the syndrome is rare. It also depends on where it attaches as well. It can be serious."

"How serious?" I shared a concerned look with Jake before turning back to look at the doctor. The doctor sighed deeply before responding.

"If it attaches to an extremity the baby could be born without a limb, or possibly a clubfoot or with syndactly, which is webbing of the fingers or toes. If it attaches elsewhere it can be a whole lot worse."

I could feel myself getting dizzy. I couldn't imagine anything worse then what he just described.

"What can we do?" Jake's voice was barely above a whisper. "What about Bella, how will this affect her?" That was honestly one thing I hadn't thought of. The possible harm to my own body.

"Bella will be fine. The syndrome has no effect on the mother. At least not physically anyway. As for what to do, there really isn't anything we can do. I will recommend a level 2 ultrasound which will produce a clearer picture. We will be looking to see if the band attached anywhere, but as I stated before it doesn't look like it did. After the initial test, we will continue with a series of ultra sounds. One probably every two to three weeks, but that is all we can do for now." He let out a long steady breath.

"How did this happen?" I croaked. I wondered what it could have been that I had done wrong to cause such an awful outcome.

"It wasn't something you had done or didn't do for that matter...So far it doesn't look like it attached I know I keep repeating myself but I want you to understand how important that is. So far everything is fine. Your baby is growing and is healthy. Her overall growth is right on track, her heartbeat is strong, and her brain is developing normally."

"You said it could get even worse it if attaches elsewhere." Jake met the doctors eyes and took a shaky breath.

The doctor shifted in his seat, suddenly even more uncomfortable then a minute before.

"Yes but it is very unlikely that it will though." He pointed out.

"How much worse?" Jake pressed on as he stared to stare the doctor down.

"If it attaches to the cord you could lose the baby." He spoke softly and steady.

I felt my stomach churn and the room began to spin. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. After all we had been though, why couldn't fate just cut us a break? Was it really that hard just to be safe and happy? Just when I thought we were in the clear my whole world was turned upside down. It didn't seem fair, no matter what happened I knew I couldn't lose this baby. I would do anything in my power to make sure she was safe. The only question is, what exactly would that entail?


	22. The Storm

**_Sorry it took so long for an update. Alot has been going on and I just hadn't felt like writing. Here is yet another sad chapter, I promise it will get better!! There are many suprises in store and I will make up for all the sadness they have to go through to get there._**

**_A special thanks to my beta, admommy28, who has had my back alot lately, so thank you Chae!! _**

**_Another thanks to liljenrocks, who is always opitmistic and offers her advice when I need it most. Thank you Jen this chapter wouldn't have been possible without you!! Please check out her stories, you can find a link on my profile._**

**_Please check out Unforgettable by CrazilyAddicted. It's an awesome story that I am lucky enough to Beta so please show her some lov_**

Chapter 22

The Storm

I had been waiting for her to break down in tears ever since the doctor left the room. So far it didn't happen., not even one tear.

The emotions I was feeling were so intense I was having trouble keeping them in check. I didn't want to upset Bella anymore then she already was.

When I woke up this morning never did I think I would hear those words come out of the doctor's mouth. The possibility of losing our daughter was too much to bear.

Our precious little angel may never get to experience life and if she did there was a small possibility that she would never be normal. She wouldn't be able to play with her big brother, or attend school like the other kids. If she survived the next few and was born with some kind of problem she would never be able to live a normal life.

I was trying my hardest to keep my tears in check. Once she stood I pulled her into my arms. Standing there holding her tightly I didn't want to let her go.

My hands trembled as I held on to her, pulling her closer. It wasn't because I was about to phase but because the emotions were so strong.

I was drained; I spoke on auto pilot as I continuously reassured her it would be ok, that our daughter would be alright.

Eventually Bella pulled away and grabbed her clothes. She remained silent and I was beginning to feel like an intruder. I watched as she pulled her shirt over her small rounded bulge that was our baby.

I felt my heart sink a little in my chest and I let out a deep noisy breath. The fear was suffocating my and was overwhelming. This couldn't be happening, it didn't make sense.

The ultrasound at the hospital that was taking after the fall didn't show anything. Bella was so careful throughout this pregnancy.

I began to envision the band as a poisonous snake. Floating freely preparing to attack its prey. Only problem was the prey was my daughter. As most fathers are I was very protective over my children. It didn't help that I was a wolf either. I was lay down my life for either of my kids, at any cost I would be sure they were safe. It was killing me I couldn't help her now.

In one sense I wanted Bella to lie down and not move, to try and not disturb the band any more. Then again if she did anything different then what she was doing now it may cause harm. If it was too move around too often it just might attach to my baby girl.

The joyous anticipation was gone and tomorrow would be worse. As my daughter grew bigger the snake would grow closer. The doctor claimed he knew it was hard to hear yet he had no idea.

It wasn't his little girl, it was mine. The one I envisioned would look like Bella, the one that would run and play on First Beach with her big brother.

The whole ride home was silent. When I tried to talk Bella asked me not too. When I reached for her hand she pulled away.

I wanted to get all the info I could about this thing. However I didn't want Bella to know. She didn't need to see or read any of it.

Once I reached our house Bella reassured me that she just needed some time to herself to think this though. She promised she would be alright, that it was safe to leave her. She kissed me softly and stepped out of the car.

Once I was sure she was safe inside the house I called the one person I knew she would talk to. The one person she would confide in even when she wouldn't with me. That person was non other the Quil.

I didn't give him all the details just that something was wrong with the baby and Bella refused to talk to me. He assured me he was on his way and I didn't leave until he stood in front of me. I wasn't taking any chances with Bella's safety right now. I know that Quil would keep her safe no matter what.

I drove to the only place I could think of. Charlie and Sue's house. With Sue being a RN I was hoping she would have some kind of knowledge with this thing.

When I knocked on the front door Charlie answered. After he took one look at my face he ushered me inside and to the kitchen table.

He and Sue joined me as we all took a seat. I had explained everything the doctor told us. It was then and only then that I broke down in tears. Sure was crying as well and I seen Charlie' eyes were full of tears threatening to break free.

I asked for them top keep this between the three of us for the time being. I didn't even wan Bella to know I was here or that I had told anyone.

Sue helped me find respectable health resource internet websites as she called them. I saw pictures of web fingers and toes, missing feet, stunted limbs. What I wasn't expected to see were the facial deformities that made the baby look barely human. It had finally become too much to bear and I signed off.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and stared in the mirror. I didn't even try to stop the flood of tears that now fell. How could things be so out of control? Was this some kind of punishment for all the things I had done in the past? Would my daughter have to pay for all the mistakes I have made in my life?

It would be hard but I would have to keep my emotions under control for the sake of my family. It was obvious I couldn't do this around Bella, but right now right here was fine.

I sat at the edge of the tub and cried as I rested my head in my hands. I wasn't sure how long I was in the bathroom lost in my emotions. After making sure my face was presentable, I finally stood and walked back out to join Charlie.

His face alone was stuck in pure horror. He didn't know how to handle that I told him any better then I did. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch and I did.

"You know son." He took a deep breath and looked at the floor before meeting my eyes again. "There is someone who may be able to offer some help." His voice cracked.

I was completely lost. Not sure who he was talking about.

"Who?" I was desperate. Anyone that would be able to help me in some way I had to know.

"Dr. Cullen, son now I know you don't like the Cullen's' much but he is one of the best doctors the town has ever known, maybe he has some experience with this sort of thing."

His defense of the Cullen's came out rushed but I caught up quickly. It was as if a light bulb went off in my head. Of course he would be able to help. He was a vampire doctor after all; he had plenty of time on his side. I wasn't looking forward to asking him for help but if it helped my baby I would do anything.

As it turns out Charlie still had contact information for Carlisle. He still believed they lived in Los Angeles. I knew better but was not fazed by the thought. I stepped into Bella's old room to make the call.

I dialed the number a few times and hung up before it rang. Then finally after the fourth time I allowed it to ring.

"Dr. Cullen speaking." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is Jacob Black. I…ummm…well see…I" I stammered unsure on how to put it.

"What is wrong son? Is it your father? Sam? Why are you calling from Bella's house? Is she ok?" He asked and as soon as he mentioned Bella I noticed how there was another voice in the background.

"I need you. We need you to come back. Bella, the baby something is wrong with the baby. ABS." I kept my voice from breaking any more then it had. I spoke in such a rush that if he weren't a vampire he wouldn't have understood me. I explained the situation and he assured me he would figure something out.

"Of course son, I can be there as soon as tomorrow. Would it be alright for me to bring my assistant, well my partner really."

"Sure, sure. What ever you need."

I wasn't sure how Bella would handle Carlisle's return; if it helped the baby I am sure she would be fine with it. Once I hung up the phone I was expecting to feel some sort of relief and yet I felt none. I took one more look around before I walked out of the room.

I used the back of my hand to wipe away a few stray tears before sitting next to Charlie on the sofa. Sue made a pot of coffee and poured me a cup. I filled them in on the expectant arrival of Carlisle. After we finished our coffee I decided it was best for me to head back home. Sue and Charlie both gave me a hug before I headed out the door.

One minute I was leaving Charlie's and the next I was in the driveway of our house. I didn't even remember the drive here. My body was so numb almost as if I was in shock. Part of me knew that things would work out, everything would be ok. Then there was the other part of me, granted a much smaller part but it was there. It echoed inside the concave part of my mind. Whispering lies, telling me this would not end well to prepare for a sad ending now.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and opened my car door. The subtle smolder of light shone through the window indicating that Bella was still up. My better judgment told me Quil would not have left her by herself and I only hoped I was right.

Part of me was also worried that maybe I shouldn't have left her. I should have been the one to comfort her, but she said she needed time alone. Then again she very well may have sent Quil away. The only question is would he leave if that was the case.

Gradually I made my way into the front door. I stepped in and the aroma of sautéed peppers and onions filled the air.

Tupperware covered dishes were strung along the counter top and Bella's silver cake server was atop the stove. I took a good look at the cake, I couldn't believe she remembered. There was non other then a Chocolate Coconut Cream Cheesecake. On our first date I took her to the Cheesecake Factory and we both fell in love with the dessert. Bella was determined to get the recipe right so she could make it for us whenever we wanted. It took her days upon days but the end result was so much better then the original.

I rounded the corner to the living room and saw something I never expected. Bella was beautiful as ever. Her eyes were rimmed in red so I know she finally broke but she had a small smile across her face. She changed into a pair of jogging pants and one of my t shirts and pulled her hair up since earlier. Instead of Quil at her side like I expected, I found Embry.

Not only Embry but Leah as well. EJ was sprawled out on the floor coloring while Embry, Leah and Bella were on the other side of the room. They had the coffee table moved out of the room completely and the floor was covered in magazines and paper.

"Hey,… um what exactly is going on here?" I rubbed the back of my neck as I took a good look at what was presented in front of me.

"Daddy!" EJ jumped up and ran into my arms as fast as he could. I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Hey little man, do you know what all this is about?" he anxiously shook his head.

"We are planning your funeral!!" He jumped up and down and grabbed the picture he was working on. My eyes grew big as I looked between him and the girls. And now when I say girls I am including Embry in the category. I am beginning to question his sexuality and his current state isn't helping much.

"It isn't a funeral hun, it is a wedding." Leah spoke a few octane's lower than I am used to hearing come from her.

"But, but Uncle Paul said.." EJ started as he held up the picture and I stopped him.

"Uncle Paul is a very disgruntled man." His eyebrows scrunched up like he was deep in thought. " Let me see this." I took the picture from him.

He drew what looked to be the whole pack, his grandparents, Claire and even his little sister.

"That is our family." He announced.

"I see that. This is great little man. Why don't you go hang it on the refrigerator ." He giddled as he took the papr and ran to the kitchen.

I stepped closer to the girls and looked down at Bella.

"How is an early fall wedding, like September or October. Depending on how fast we will get things planned."

"What ever you want Bella, I will be happy if you are happy." I paused and then continued. "I do have one question though." I turned my attention to Embry now.

"What the hell are you doing?" I head EJ giggle and noticed he was back to his coloring and I lowered my voice.

Emrby knew the question was directed toward him. I mean here he was sitting in front of me holding two bunches of flowers with various tiny pieces of fabric pinned to his shirt.

"Helping." He shrugged.

"He is just a test dummy." Leah laughed and Bella shot her a warning look.

"He is helping. I can't decide on a color and your skin tone is a bid deal here you know."

"Hey right." I mumbled. "Bella can I see you in the other room for a minute?" She looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"What!? No we have guests, and plans to make, not to mention you haven't eaten yet." I looked at her incredulously. "We can talk later Jake." She added.

After I sighed I turned and walked out of the room to make myself a plate. I was starving after all.

Bella made what looked to be grilled chicken breast with mushrooms, peppers and onions topped with melted shredded cheese. As a side she made green beans and mashed potatoes.

As I piled the food on my plate and turned to see EJ standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Mommy made Chocolate Mousse too." He sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Really. Do you want some?" I asked. It was apparent that something was bothering him, I just didn't know what.

"No I ate thank you." I smiled and had a seat next to him. After taking a few bites I realized he was still watching me. However he remained silent. Nonchalant and sad.

I pushed my plate out of the way and reached out for him. He responded by curling up in my lap, and I held onto him.

"What is wrong sweetie?" I asked in a voice that was laced with fear. Could he have known what was going on? What would I possibly say to him if he did?

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all." He whispered.

My heart broke for the second time today. Here he was now perfectly safe and sound. I missed so of his childhood I wonder if he could ever forgive me. If I would ever be able to make up for lost time. I had to try, I had to start now.

"Well how about we go get you ready for bed, and then maybe do you want a story?" I looked down at him and his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Sure, sure! I will race ya!" He jumped up and took off toward his bedroom. I didn't have to worry about letting him win because as I took off to follow my foot got stuck in a spare cloths hanger and I tripped. As I hit the ground I heard a few mumbled and stifled laughs come from the living room and I gasp come from above me.

I rolled over on my back and met the stare of my sweet little boy.

"You ok daddy?" he gasped as he kneeled down next to my head and rubbed his hand over my forehead.

"Sure, sure." I grunted as he giggled.

The next half hour was spent bathing and dressing him for bed. He chosen a pair of red and black flannel pajamas, one that I thought was odd for someone his age.

Once he was in bed I laid down next to him. Note to self we would need to get him a much bigger bed if I planned to do this in the future.

He curled into my side and yawned. "Daddy will you tell me a story about how you meet Mommy?" His voice was angelic like and he reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger.

"Well, I have known your mother from the time I was probably your age." I began.

"Really?"

"Yes. Grandpa Charlie and Pappy Billy were really good friends. They always went fishing together and would bring your momma down here to play with me and my two sisters."

"You have sisters?" he asked.

"Yeah, two of them, Rachael and Rebecca. They will both be here soon so you can meet them."

"Ok." He yawned again. "Well when did you know that you loved mommy?" He looked up at me with sleepy eyes, fully expecting an answer.

How would I answer that? How can I possibly explain to him the complex relationship that his parents share?

"Well sweetie, it is hard to explain I guess. I have always loved your mother so I guess I fell in love with her the very first time I saw her." I could feel my heart speed up at that very discovery.

"But why weren't you with us when I lived with Uncle Quil? Did you stop loving us?" Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse then I already did, he asked the ultimate question. It was a question I was sure would come up many more times in the future. I was hoping I would be more prepared. Now was as good as any other time.

"No, never." I hugged him tighter and kissed his head. "I am sorry I wasn't with you then but I never stopped loving you or your mother. I always have and always will. Things were difficult that's all."

"That is what mommy says right before she says 'you will understand when you are older." He mocked Bella and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She is right you now."

"Sure sure." He was in deep thought for a few minutes and I was beginning to think he fell asleep he began to speak again. "How did you meet Uncle Quil?"

I laughed at the memory and began my story.

"We met when we were a little older then you. I was out fishing with Pappy Billy when this little boy came up and pushed me down and took my fishing poll."

"Not Uncle Quil! He wouldn't do that!" He was so serious it was adorable and I chuckled again.

"No it wasn't Uncle Quil, it was Uncle Paul," he gasped again and I continued "Uncle Quil come over and hit Uncle Paul with his tackle box until he dropped my poll. Then he helped me up and we have been best friends ever since." He smiled.

"That is my Uncle Quil for ya!"

"Yeah it is." I smiled. I guess it is easy to forget the things that matter the most in a time like this. How could I have taken advantage of the fact that Quil had done more then any one else when it come to the likes of helping me. I will have to remember to thank him again in the morning

I continued on with my story as he would nod in agreement. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep and I was enjoying the feeling of being close to him so I didn't move right away. I wasn't sure how long I was laying there before I eventually fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************************************

I awoke the next morning to the sound of pans clanking around in the kitchen. Carefully I pried EJ's hands from my shirt and made my way to find Bella.

I didn't have to go far until I found her frying eggs at the stove.

"Good morning sunshine." She giggled as she turned and look at me.

"Morning." I mumbled as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my hands on her belly. "Bella, hun we need to talk." I kissed her head.

"Not now Jake." She pulled away as there was a knock at the door. I supposed I was left in charge of the eggs. My attention was focused on the skillet as I heard Bella gasp and began to mumble under her breath.

"Bella, baby what is wrong, who's there?" I spoke as I moved quickly to her side.

In that instant I knew why she was acting this way. I placed my arm around her shoulders as she fell into my side, resting all her weight on me. There in my doorstep was the man I swore if I ever saw again I would kill. And yet here I needed their help.

"Cullen." I tried keeping my voice calm, not allowing too much emotion to seep through.

"Jacob." He spoke as friendly as ever.

Bella seemed to snap out of whatever spell she was under as she turned to look at me.

"Jacob, what have you done?" She whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

I currently have 2 polls on my profile. One for a possible sequel to Second Chances and one about an alternate ending for this story. The alternate ending will be where she ends up with Quil instead of Jake. If you want to read either of them vote!! If I get no response I will assume no one wants them so I won't write them! Thanks.


	23. The Aftermath

**_I know it has been awhile since my last upate and I apologize for any inconviences. However I am back for now and I honestly owe to the most amazing women I knew. They helped me when I didn't have the motivation or the confidence to continue with my stories. It is that sole reason alone you should be grateful for them and show them some love. If is wasn't for them this chapter along with those that follow wouldn't be possible. So Rent A Wolf, Leave the Pieces, Make Up Your Mind & Unforgettable. Read them and review!! _**

**_A big thank you & hug for all my girls! If it wasn't for you I still wouldn't be writing and the stories wouldn't be going anywhere. I appreciate all your kind words and even the threats of bodily harm! They pushed me through and gave me the encouragment I needed to continue writing. Admommy28, Zuzak, Liljenrocks, and CrazilyAddicted you guys rock and I am so grateful to call you my friends (and sister)! I love each one of you and can't wait to read your next chapter!!_**

**_I can't end this note with out mentioning a little something. This chapter is dedicated to liljenrocks because she plays a guest star role later on in the chapter. I hope you enjoy!!_**

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Chapter 23

The Aftermath

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt" Edward spoke in the same polite manner he always had. "I am here to help."

I looked at him and then back at Jacob. I couldn't help but notice that Jake didn't look all that shocked that he was here. Any other time and he would be going all mortal enemies, treaty, territory crazy yet he stood there completely solemn.

"Yes Bella I called them." He admitted as he stared me straight in the eye. "I figured that Dr. Cullen would be the best in a situation like this. I knew he was bringing an assistant but didn't know it was Edward. It shouldn't have surprised me though." He mumbled the last part as he looked down to the ground, staring intently at his bare feet. I knew this was hard for him and the fact that he let go of all grievances to allow them here told me a lot.

"It is fine Jake. I wish you would have told me first, but you are right. If anyone can help it would be Carlisle." I grinned letting him know he was forgiven for now at least. Then I turned so I was facing Edward.

"Edward. How are you? You look well." I laughed lightly as I leaned in and gave him a small hug. He obliged and wrapped his arms around me the best way he could, careful not to hurt my expanding belly.

"Same as always Bella. I am happy to find you well." He pulled away and reached out to shake Jake's hand. "Carlisle wanted me to stop in and get some further information and to let you know he has all the equipment set up at the house."

The Cullen house. That is a place I hadn't been in a long time. Not since my birthday party and I wasn't looking forward to heading back.

I remained silent as I noticed the eyes staring back at me. They were the same eyes that I met the first day in Forks High School, the same that told me they loved me and the same that told me goodbye. Here he stood the pure work of perfection while all I could do is watch.

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help. I hope you understand how hard this is for me but I am putting my family in your hands now. If you lose them or do one thing to harm them, no one will be able to stop me from killing you." Jake's voice was firm and you could hear the threat clearly but a smile remained on his face the entire time.

Edward smirked but never responded back. I knew he wouldn't because he wouldn't want to upset me. Not that Jake didn't care, he just didn't think. All he knew was that he had to get that off his chest and now that he did the childishness had to stop.

"Now Jake that is no way to speak to the doctor that flew all the way across the country to help us. I trust Edward and Carlisle and part of you must too or you wouldn't have called them. Just relax and let them do their job, I trust that I will be fine and so will our baby." As I spoke I noticed the raven haired beauty standing by the car. Jake must have noticed her too because he grabbed my arm and shook his head as I proceeded to step down the first step.

"That must be Olivia." I whispered as I looked Edward in the eye. No emotion shown in his face. I could feel Jake's eyes upon me but made no effort to look at him. I knew I was gonna have to tell him about everything that happened that day Edward came to visit me. To be honest I always meant to do it but something always seemed to come up. Now I knew there was no way I was getting out of it.

"Yes that is she." Edward grinned and Jake grimaced. I knew he hated being out of the loop but he was behaving better than I expected.

I stepped away from them successfully this time. As I began my retreat down the stairs I could feel their eyes burning into my back. However neither one of them tried to stop me as I made my way toward Olivia.

She was exceptionally beautiful. Her long raven black hair fell just above her waist line and face was beyond gorgeous. She looked as if she just stepped out of a magazine. It was quite clear that Alice got her hands on her.

As my approach came near she stood a little taller and smoothed out the front of her dress. Hell she even looked nervous.

"Hello Olivia." I extended my hand out to her "I am Bella; it is a pleasure to meet you." She took the opportunity and placed her hand in mine.

"Yes it is. I have heard so much about you." Even her voice was beautiful then her appearance. I cringed as she said that though. It was hard to tell what she heard.

Before I could ask her if she wanted to come inside Jake and Edward were right behind me.

"Sorry for leaving so quickly Bella but there is much to do and we must be going." Edward announced. Jake wore the same serene mask as he did earlier. I knew he didn't like the idea of them being here but he was dealing with it for the sake of our daughter.

"Its fine I understand. Honest I do." I stared at Edward intently. I knew that he knew how frightened I was by this whole ordeal but he never let on. I also knew how painful it was for him to be here, doing what he was doing right now.

Still among it all even when I had no control in the matter at hand I managed to hurt them both.

"Very well then. Jake and I said our goodbyes back there." As Edward spoke he looked at Jake and furrowed his brow. I couldn't help but look at Jake questioning. I want sure I wanted to know what was said.

"Ok. Thank you again for coming all this way. And if it isn't too much to ask I would like to invite you and the rest of the Cullen's to our wedding. It is in a few days so it isn't much notice. I would understand if you couldn't make it though. However the invitation stands." I rambled on until Edward held up his hands in protest.

"Bella. We will be there. I am honored that you would think to invite us." He smile is famous crooked smile before turning and nodding to Jake.

Jake's arms wrapped around my waist as we stood there and watched them drive away. Their shiny silver Volvo disappeared leaving nothing but a tiny cloud of dust.

Silently in my head I counted. One…two…I wondered just how long it would take before the

Inundation of questions began. Six…seven….as he took my hand we turned and walked to the house together….nine…ten….eleven….

"So Bella." Eleven. The magic number. "That was strange wasn't it?" I knew what he was doing, the sly way of asking what the hell just happened.

"Not really." I chuckled. "You are the one who called you shouldn't be surprised." I turned to look at him. He was staring at me incredulously. He knows I knew what he was doing and didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Bella." He sighed impatiently. "Please don't make me beg." His face was tortured and I immediately felt bad for hurting him yet again.

"Oh. Jake." I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "I will tell you everything you want to know. However I don't think now is the best time to do so. I still have to get EJ up and fed before the guys get here." As I spoke I felt his body relax at my words. Had he really thought I wouldn't tell him everything that had happened? How could I keep it from him?

"Ok." He sighed and kissed the top of my head. His hand began to play with my hair as I closed my eyes. "How long do we have before they get here?"

"Hmm... I am not really sure." I whispered as I felt his hand caress the nape of my neck. Before I could protest any further on the lack of time I felt his warm full lips on my own.

His tongue slide past my lips and wrestled with mine. The kiss was sweet and full of love. Slowly he pulled away and proceeded to kiss his way up my neck. As his mouth was near my ear I ran my nails up his back. I heard him let out a deep growl which only turned me on even more.

A moan escaped me as he kissed down my neck and back to my jaw. His hands felt amazing as the moved all over my body. His lips were instantly on mine again. The kiss was deep and full of need. Little did I realize this situation had affected Jacob just as much as it affected me. He was like a wounded animal seeking comfort. Only then did I realize I was too.

Swiftly he picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. I felt almost as if I hadn't felt him in years. I couldn't get enough of him; my hands were all over him. My lips met his with such a passion I felt as if I would explode. He laid me down on the bed gently and started crawling his way up. He placed light kisses on my body as he went. Only stopping at my bulging belly. He whispered something in his native tongue and then placed kisses across it before moving on to other parts of my body.

He made his way down my legs as he caresses my thighs and the spread my legs apart. He kissed inside my thighs before making his way to my core. After placing a gentle kiss right at my center, he ran his tongue up it so painfully slow I thought I was going to lose my mind. The fire was slowly burning me alive as I moaned and thrashed about.

I nearly lost all control when he slid his finger into me and let out a low growl. I loved when he did that. He continued a slowly and steady rhythm as he added more fingers one at a time. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he added his tongue back into the mix and the stars exploded behind my eyes. I felt the slow moving fire race through my body as I enjoyed the waves of my orgasm.

I felt him rest his head at the inside of my thigh as he watched me recuperate. He didn't hesitate to oblige when I beckoned for him to join me at the top of the bed. He lay on his side and wrapped his arms around me. However I had other plans and pushed against his chest. Knowing what I was after he rolled onto his back.

I smiled and met his eye as I moved around to straddle him. Kissing his next and nipping at his ear. We both moaned as I lowered myself down to him. Slowly moving my hips as we looked into each other's eyes.

With his hands gently on my hips he was able to push himself in a little deeper. He growled again. Damn that growl was sexy, deep, and full of passion. Meeting each rotation I make with his thrust. I was not about to last much longer. I picked up my pace and Jacob matched mine.

Jacob sat up and attacked my sensitive nipples.

My hand went to his hair as I fisted it through it. What he was doing began pushing me over the edge. Once again my nails met his back and we fell over the edge together.

He lay back pulling us to our sides. He smiled and pulled me in closer to him.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Jake, always." I spoke as I rose and stepped out of bed. Jake was quickly at my side helping me at once. He handed me my robe as he pulled on a pair of sweats.

"How about I make breakfast and you go shower?" He bargained. Hell I wasn't about to refute his offer. A hot shower is just what my tired body needed.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips lightly. He took my hand as we walked out of the room together.

"Ok, but let me wake EJ up for you." I spoke as I grabbed the handle to his door and turned it. As I peered inside his room I was shocked to see his bed was empty. Not only empty but it was made as well.

Before I could begin to panic I felt Jake place a hand on the small of my back.

"They are in the kitchen." He sighed. They? They who? I didn't even question it as I rushed in to the kitchen, Jake right behind me.

Once I entered the room there was a few whistles and cheers. I stood froze in my place. Here I was in nothing but my bath robe in front of the entire pack.

The guys were at the table eating what looked to be omelets and Leah was helping EJ make toast.

"Good morning, Mamma!" He cheered as he looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile in return. How do you stay angry when a face so adorable was staring back at you with a huge smile on their face?

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?" I walked over and kissed his forehead and he nodded.

"Hey Bella, I have to ask you something." I turned to see Paul with a shit eating grin on his face while Quil looked at me apologetically and Embry just looked at anything but me.

"What is it Paul?" I whispered, almost afraid to hear what he was going to say.

"Was there a dying animal is your room? Because it sounded like you were strangling a cat or something. All that growling going on."

Jake choked on his drink and Leah quickly changed EJ's focus onto something else. I felt my face turn bright red as realization set in that they had been here for probably a good part of what happened.

I didn't gratify it with an answer I just turned and walked out of the room and headed toward that much needed shower.

JPOV

As much as I hated leaving Bella's side, I wanted to get the guys as far away from her as I could. She didn't need their relentless teasing and Leah assured me she would keep a close eye on her and call the second she suspected something was wrong.

So now here we all were, in the tiny waiting room in Ptak's Tux Rentals. We all opted for renting a tux because found it pointless to buy one when our body changes so much. We would never be able to wear it again. It is also the reason we have waited until mere days for our fitting.

Seth was all sprawled out in the corner as he plopped down next to EJ. EJ insisted on bringing his paper and crayons with him. He pretty much occupied himself in his own little world lately. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella and I contributed to it with our persona sine we found out about the baby.

"So Paul how was the date last night?" Embry asked as everyone was now suddenly interested. Paul's dates have always been something exciting to hear. Whether it is the wild adventure or the unexpected misfortune that happened. Funny thing was by the look on his face now I was guessing this one didn't go too well.

"Uhhh. Don't remind me." He muttered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his chair causing Embry and Seth to laugh and become even more interested than they were before.

"Soooo, what happened? By the looks of it you didn't get….."

I cleared my throat and all guys looked at me. All I had to do was nod in EJ's direction and they understood.

"Your lube job." Seth stuttered, shocked at his choice of words. Embry and Jared chuckled as Sam shook his head.

"Yeah well. It didn't go so well." He shook his head as if he tried to erase the memory. Hell I was even interested now. Anything that could make Paul cringed like that was amusing to me.

"Well what happened?" Jared interrupted.

"Ok we started off all hot and heavy. The night was perfect. Expensive wine, candle light, all that shit." Paul blurted.

"Watch it." I growled. Realization flooded him as he looked in EJ's direction.

"Ok well…the garage was equipped with all the right tools for the job…." He looked around at us as he began to speak again. "Just as I was ready to use the dipstick……she started spitting oil out everywhere."

"Oil?" Seth's face scrunched up. As I am sure most of ours looked the same.

"Yes. Bright red, liquid vomit." Paul gagged "All over the floor and then she turned sending it all over the wall." He visibly cringed as well as the rest of us.

"So what happened then?" Embry questioned.

"I got the hell out of there." Paul snorted.

"You didn't even help cleaning it up?" Jared piped.

"Hell no. I ran all the way home."

The endless bantering between the guys was endless. EJ was still coloring and only looked up a few times. When we were finally called back, we were packed into a tiny fitting room. It was even tinier then the waiting room.

Seth and Embry started to wrestle with each other and Sam had to get them back in line.

"Yo, Seth man where were you? You never did answer that. "Embry asked again. Hell even I didn't know where Seth was and he and Bella were pretty close lately.

"I was with my girl." Seth muttered under his breath. To be completely honest I was shocked. I didn't even know he liked anyone let alone had a girl.

"No you weren't." Paul snorted. Leave it to good ole Paul to speak first. Not long after the chorus of questions broke out.

"What girl? Why didn't you tell us you were dating anyone?" Embry handed him a beer and they both took a swig before Seth answered. I felt bad for the kid; he had no idea what he was getting himself into. All along here we were standing in the same matching tuxedos.

"Well it is fairly new, but I really like her." Seth smiled as he spoke. Wow he must really like her to be telling them this.

"Where did you meet her? Is it someone we know?" Quil asked respectfully. I knew that he like myself would've given Seth his privacy but with Paul and Embry here that wasn't going to happen. Quil was doing what he could to ease the discomfort out of the situation.

"No you don't know her. Her name is Jen and she is from Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma? What the hell was she doing here?" Wise guy Paul strikes again.

"She isn't here." He whispered and looked down as he picked at the label on his beer bottle. "I went there to see her. She is pre-law at The University of Oklahoma. In Norman to be exact."

"A college chick? How the hell did you get a college chick?" I looked back at Paul and shook my head. I couldn't wait for him to imprint so we didn't have to put up with his womanizing ways anymore.

"Yeah, how did you meet her? I mean it isn't like Oklahoma is a hop, jump and a skip away it is quite far." Jared, the man of reasoning finally spoke.

"Well don't laugh, but I know her from MySpace." There were a few laughs that broke out while Quil, Sam, and I just stared at Seth in disbelief. Did he know how dangerous that was?

"Seth that wasn't a wise thing to do man." I shook my head as I spoke.

"Yeah did you check her neck?" Embry laughed and Paul spurted out beer as he began to laugh so hard I even think his drink came out his nose.

"Her neck?" Sam whispered as he looked at them and back at me.

"Adam's apple." I muttered as I pointed to my neck. The look of recognition spread across Sam's face as he nodded.

"Ahh..I see." He whispered as he still nodded along.

The guys seemed to calm themselves down a bit but didn't let up on the questions.

"So did she pop your cherry or what?" Embry snorted causing another round of laughter. Seth's face turned bright red and he closed his eyes momentarily. Quil and I shot him a look to watch his language

"You know Seth. That wasn't the brightest way to meet a girl. You could have walked into the Dateline house trap and Chris Hansen could have been waiting for you. We would have been watching you on the next episode of Perverted Justice." Paul answered seriously this time. Everyone including myself was astonished by his recent remark. Once he noticed everyone's attention was on him he shrugged. "So what I have watched it on TV. I can be a little intellectual at times." I couldn't help but stare at him as I tried to figure out if he was for real or not.

"I met her over the summer at this leadership program I was doing. She needed help with a project on Pacific Northwest Indians so I volunteered to help. There wasn't anything perverted about it and besides she is 24. Which is older than me. She has reddish brown hair and green eyes that you can get lost in. And her legs…man her legs are something else." Seth smiled and closed his eyes obviously lost in thought. Clearly it was a thought I wanted to know nothing about. Paul and Embry were staring at Seth with their mouths hanging open and wide eyed.

"Ok well now that we know what Seth was up too the past few weeks how about we finally get this over with?" Jared declared as he huffed and threw his overcoat off.

"Seems like someone is mad that it won't be him standing at the altar." Embry muttered under his breath.

"Yeah Jared how many times have you asked Kim and she said no?" Seth asked as innocently as could be. The boys chuckled and then Jared shook his head.

"I bet I know what it is." Paul spoke up. "I bet she is just holding out for the better wolf." He laughed at his little play on words.

I think all of us groaned in unison as Paul continued to laugh at his own joke.

"Hey I have seen wolves." EJ piped in ecstatically. The laughter died down and everyone's attention was focused on my son. The ultimate pint size miniature of me, standing on the little pedestal in his own tuxedo. "Well they were in my dreams, but I have seen them. We are all their Uncle Quil, Seth, Daddy and my Lee lee. And you guys too. He pointed at the rest of the guys staring in shock. "I am a wolf too but we can hear each other in our minds and my fur looks just like yours daddy." EJ was speaking as calmly as could be. Never once did he show any fear but then again why would he? He only thought it was a dream.

"Oh don't worry. When my son was his age he had an over active imagination too." The seamstress laughed as she strolled out of the room. Little did she know this wasn't the work of some mysterious dream or over action imagination. To the group of us guys' standing in her room now it was the fact of reality. A reality I was hoping my son wouldn't have to face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok guys, I need a favor from my readers. The next chapter will include the bachelor and bachelorette parties. If you have any interesting ideas on something Jake or Bella can do at theirs please PM me or leave it in the review. While I can't promise I will use every sgugestion I get I will look over and pick a few. I can't wait to read what you suggest!!_

_~*~_

_While reviews are not required I do appreciate when you take the time to leave them. It lets me know you are still enjoying my story and give me some of the encouragemnet I need to continue!! So if you take the time I can't thank you enough!!_

_~*~_


	24. Bonus Seth

**_I know it has been awhile since my last update and I apologize for any inconveniences. However I am back for now and I honestly owe to the most amazing women I know. They helped me when I didn't have the motivation or the confidence to continue with my stories. It is that sole reason alone you should be grateful for them and show them some love. If is wasn't for them this chapter along with those that follow wouldn't be possible. So Rent A Wolf, Leave the Pieces, Make Up Your Mind & Unforgettable. Read them and review!! _**

**_A big thank you & hug for all my girls! Zuzak, Admommy28, Liljenrocks, and CrazilyAddicted you guys rock and I am so grateful to call you my friends (and sister)! I love each one of you and can't wait to read your next chapter and contest piece!!_**

_**There is also a new girl added to the mix. I am now the Beta of the story 'Torn' by Wolfgirl04. It is an amazing Quil and Bella story so check it out! Anyone that reads and reviews her, or any of my other girls, will earn a sneak peak at my new story!**_

**_Lastly here you go Jen....I hope this can live up to your fantasy!!_**

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_*****

*** Bonus Chapter***

***~*~*The Many Adventures of Seth Clearwater***~*~*

**SPOV**

As I sat here in my 97 Jeep Wrangler I decided I had two different options. One of them being turning around and high tailing my ass out of here. If I did that then the last 48 hours of driving would be useless and all the preparing I did for this trip would be for nothing. I would be a spineless coward which is something I am not.

No one knows where I am. The trip was spontaneous and I didn't phase before I left so the pack wouldn't find out. I even avoided Leah and Bella before I left. This was not something that is easily done. If they had know the reason I had embarked on this trip I would never had heard the end of it.

The guys would have made fun and started their endless bantering. I knew they wouldn't support my reasoning and I didn't care at this point. I knew why I was here. The reason was standing in my peripheral vision. Her name was Jennifer or Jen for short. I had met her a few years ago but just recently came back in contact with her through MySpace.

That was the main reason I knew the guys would not agree. Both of my sisters wouldn't have either. If they had found out I would have had to listen to the older sister speech and both would have probably let it slip. Leah to the pack and Bella to Jake.

Jen was beautiful. She sure had changed a lot in the past few years and her MySpace pictures didn't so her justice. She was standing about 150 yards away talking with a group of people which I assumed were her friends. Her hair was much shorter but still had the reddish tint to it. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a low cut purple baby doll shirt. There was just something about the way she moved that made me want to sweep her off her feet and never let go.

This was when I decided to go with my other option. I had to step out of this vehicle and walk over to her. After all she was expecting me I just arrived a little earlier than expected. My hands were all sweaty and shaking a bit. While I wasn't close to phasing I was extremely nervous. I never was much of a ladies' man. The other guys got all of the attention; I just received some by association.

I stepped out and shut my door. After wiping my hands on my pants I took a deep breath and stepped forward. My throat felt tight and I clenched my jaw. What was the worse that could happen? Would she get angry because I approached her in front of her friends? What if she changed her mind about me coming and sent an email but it was too late cause I was already on my way here? _Shit here I go again_, I thought. I am always doing this. I over think the situation too much and end up ruining it in the long run. Not this time. I cared too much about her to do that now.

As I finally made it to her I stopped. She had her back toward me and before I could speak up to get her attention one of the others in the group did it for me.

"And who are you?" Asked some nerdy looking boy with thick black glasses and spiky hair. It was almost as if he couldn't decide which look to go with today so he decided on nerdy punk.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak I was attack by two tiny arms that flew around my neck.

"Seth you made it!" Jen exclaimed. She pulled back to look at me and I couldn't help but smile. Did she really think I wouldn't show up? Now I felt guilty for even considering taking off.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?" I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to hold on too tightly.

"No I know you would never leave me hanging. That is one thing I love the most about you." She let go of my neck and pulled away. I felt the brush creep up on my cheeks and I noticed hers were flushed as well. Did she really just use the word love when referring to me? Well maybe not to me but it was something about me after all so it still counts.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" She suggested after I allowed an awkward amount of silence pass between us. I couldn't find my voice to answer so I just nodded. "Ok, O'Connell's is close by we can walk." She reached out and wrapped her arm in mine.

We walked and talked the whole way. Even once we got to the restaurant she continued to tell me about Oklahoma and her school. She explained how it was football season for OU and that it was like religion to the fans. I told her a little about La Push and my family back home.

After we got the check and began to walk back to my Jeep she suggested that we go to Oklahoma City to check out the Memorial and State Capital stuff like that. I wasn't listening to her words so much as I was watching her.

Once we reached the Jeep she turned and looked me in the eye.

"Where do you plan on staying?" I watched her lips as she spoke; I was absolutely transfixed by them.

"Umm…well I saw a hotel down the road. I was going to see if they had any vacancies."

She began protesting before I even had a chance to say anything else. She insisted I stay with her in her dorm room.

"My roommate is back home for a few weeks she had mono or something…don't worry I am not contagious or anything but I will have a free bed you can sleep in. It sure does beat a crummy hotel room.

There was no way I would be able to turn her down, not that I wanted to. The whole way there all was silent.

Once in her dorm room we discussed the assignment at hand. The very reason I came to OK to begin with was that damn paper and I couldn't remember what the hell it was about.

For over an hour we sat here and discussed the Native American tribes of the Western United States. I was still transfixed on her lips and imagining what they would feel like beneath mine.

She must have been thinking the same thing I was or at least something close to it because in mere seconds the books and papers were pushed aside and her lips were on mine. Our hands roamed over each other's body as we continued to kiss with more passion than I thought possibly. I felt as if we would ignite at any minute.

"God, Jen." I breathed as one of my hands cupped her breast, running my thumb over her nipple. It felt so good that both of us were lost in the feeling. She leaned her head to the side, giving me better access to the skin on her neck and shoulder as I continued to tease her.

I moved my hand to her other breast as I gently pinched the nipple. Her back arched and she let out a little moan. That was a definite boost to my confidence.

I had never done this before and she knew that. I was happy to see I could cause this sort of reaction out of her. My god, this woman was going to be the death of me.

I continued to kiss along her neck again and stopped when I reached her ear. I breathed softly, my breath going over her skin.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah just nervous. I don't want to mess this up." While I was nervous as all hell I didn't want this feeling to end either.

"It's fine. I will help but I'm sure you will do fine." I slid my hand down her stomach, sliding my fingers between her legs, parting them a little. I slipped my fingers in between her lips making her suck in a deep breath. God it felt good to have her so close to me. My finger slowly started drawing circles gently on her clit. She moaned a little and turned into my neck, kissing me just underneath my ear, causing a low growl to escape my lips.

I gripped her breast, massaging and pulling at her nipple. My breathing increased and I was aware of the little noises she was making but was too gone to care. My fingers began to rub tighter little circles on her clit. She arched her back against my chest.

"Ahh," She moaned. Moving back toward me I knew she could feel my now prominent erection.

I was rock hard and pressed against her back. It felt so good to have it there. She ground against me, trying to create a little friction, rubbing and sliding against it. I dipped my fingers lower, circling them into her.

"Oh, God!" She yelled out as I changed breasts and massaged the other. I could tell her orgasm was building while my whole body felt alive and tingly. I wanted to touch her everywhere. And for her to touch me.

My fingers were stroking inside her core and then I added my thumb to her clit. Man I hope I am doing this right. I couldn't help but think, but then right on cue...

"Ohh...Oh god... Seth... I've never felt this good before." She was panting as I continued and leaned in, starting to kissing her shoulder. I nibbled gently my way up her collar bone.

Her breathing was uneven and that turned me on even more. I licked just under her ear, kissing her ear lobe before sucking it into my mouth. I released it and murmured into her ear.

"Come for me, Jen. I want to hear you come for me." I let my teeth graze the sensitive spot just below her ear.

My voice in her ear seemed like the thing that tipped her over the edge.

She let go, arching her back, pushing her breast into my hand, and cried out. My teeth graze the sensitive spot just below her ear again, sending a shiver down her. Causing me to be rather pleased with myself at the moment.

"Oh god!" she moaned out as another orgasm started right on top of the other.

I kept working her clit and fingers inside of her until finally it slowed. She relaxed against me, taking in a deep breath.

Once I removed my hand she quickly turned in my lap and leaned in to kiss me hard on the lips. She laced her fingers through my hair, giving it a little tug.

She moaned into my mouth, obviously enjoying it as much as I was. She ran her hands down my neck, running them along my pecks and feeling my muscles on my abdomen. God, she was amazing.

It was incredible what her simple touch could do. She kissed my jaw, running her tongue along the line to my ear.

My hands ran up and down her back. I could feel her hot breath in my mouth now, searing me from the inside out. I couldn't stop myself; I traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She didn't pull away; instead she thoroughly kissed me back.

The next thing I was aware of was undoing the top button of her blue jean skirt. She grabbed the edge of my jeans and pulled, using her feet to help me kick them off.

The whole time, her mouth never left mine. My hands were trembling. She helped me with the fastenings and then I was kicking them off; they fell off the edge of her bed with a muffled sort of thump.

Both of our hands roamed freely now. Back.... chest... arms....thighs....stomach... I was beginning to fell less nervous and more into the raw emotion of it all.

I just couldn't stop touching her and it seems as if she felt the same about me.

She gasped when my erection slid past her leg. A second later I was kneeling between her legs and removing her underwear, the only barrier left between us. I knew what would happen next; I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be

"Jen baby," I whispered. "You know you're…the only one…and I've never…" after a few moments of silence she understood.

She smiled an amazing smile and said "It's ok."

"I don't want to hurt you." I was being honest. While I knew she was with one other guy before it was well known that I was much larger then he was.

"So it may hurt little." She shrugged and then looked down at my hard on for the first time taking a good look at it. "Ok it may hurt a lot but I want this, I want to share this with you."

I'm sorry," I breathed into her ear and leaned down. Once I lined myself up I pushed forward. There was one second when I thought maybe I shouldn't be doing this and then the next I wondered why the hell I hadn't done it before

I waited a moment and then I pulled out slightly and pushed back in. I was being gentle, going slowly and whispering words of endearment into her hair. I had no idea what I was saying or even if it were making sense. I doubt she was even listening to it. I continued thrusting slowly but began to pickup my tempo.

Her eyes were screwed shut and I continued with my whispering. That was as far as I got in my line of thinking because her mouth made its way to my neck at just that moment. Something inside me snapped and I felt the wolf take over.

I growled and my pace increase, thrusting faster and faster her hips were meeting with mine and we were both desperate now. I knew there was something I was pushing from but had no idea what it was. I just knew I had to get there.

I growled deeply and braced myself. I placed both hands on either side of her head too afraid to hurt her. My rhythm became harder and she clutched onto me with the force of it. She was clutching at my arms, pulling herself up closer to me and then just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore..

She shuddered and I felt as every muscle in her body tensed. She screamed and dug her nails into my back, biting down on my shoulder to try and muffle out her strangled cry. I didn't stop in fact I was pounding into her harder and faster now causing her to tense even more.

Sweat was dewing on my skin and my eyes were now bored into hers as I continued my thrusting. Just as I was almost certain I wouldn't last another second my body jerked violently as I squeezed my eyes shut, one hand gripped in her hair the other balled around the quilt at the top of her bed. I groaned and choked out her name, as I bent to kiss her and my body shuddered to a stop.

We laid there for a moment, breathing too fast and trying to slow our heartbeats. Each one of us so spent we didn't realize as the other succumbed to a deep slumber.

I awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Jen made a complete breakfast suited for a king and served me while in bed. We ate breakfast and then had a short repeat of last night. She wasn't as sore anymore and I wasn't as inexperienced. The experience was short but just as intense as last night.

After our breakfast and morning escapade she suggested we go out and experience life. I didn't hesitate to agree and we were out the door in no time. Never had I felt the way I felt while with her with any other girl back home.

While I wasn't completely sure what it was there was something that I was drawn to when it came to her. Maybe it was her beauty or her intelligence, maybe even her smart tongue or quick wit. Whatever it was there was something that I couldn't let go of. Part of me wanted to say screw La Push and stay here but deep down I knew I couldn't do that. There was the pack for example and Leah. Not to mention EJ and Bella who were finally home. With that I got thinking about the pending wedding and the fact that I didn't have a date. Without thinking about it much further I was asking Jen to join me and be my date.

Much to my luck she didn't hesitate in saying yes. Even with the short notice and the miles that needed to be traveled to attend she was more than willing to accompany me. There was no way I could lie and say I was not falling for this girl.

The days passed by quickly. Even quicker then I wanted or could have expected. I loved spending time with Jen. Whether it was a night out on the town or a night in at the campus library. The truth was simple, I was hooked.

We finished the project after 6 failed attempts that always lead to more exciting extracurricular activities. My favorite memory and probably the most memorable of all was the night at the library when things began to get a little overheated. I suggested we either leave immediately or just sit apart from each other but Jen had other plans. We ended up naked and screwing on the return rack. The night was the wildest and craziest night of my life and it was in a public campus library. Talk about the irony. Luckily there was no one except an innocent by stander that ended up more embarrassed then we were.

When it came down to it I was sad to go but knew the longer I stayed the harder it would be.

"I don't want you to go." Jen's eyes filled with tears as I began to pack my Jeep with my clothing and all the new souvenirs.

"I know you don't Hun, I don't want to leave you either but it is only a few more days and then you will be in my arms again." I pulled her into a tight hug after loading the last bag. She didn't seem convinced just yet though. "Jen baby, I promise I will call you often and we will be sure to make up for lost time when you come to Washington." I heard her chuckle and knew that the gloomy mood was almost past for the time being.

She pulled back and gave me a quick kiss before stepping back and allowing me to climb in the driver side. I winked and she blew me a kiss as her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Don't forget to wear the blue dress. I can't wait to show you off to all the guys." I winked again and she smiled the tension melting away as I drove off.

Here I was all alone again with nothing but the road ahead. I couldn't help but feel as if I left part of me behind. A part that wouldn't feel fulfilled again until Jen was back at my side. Knowing the possibilities of us being together forever were short lived do to mainly the imprinting factor, I decided to cherish however long I had with Jen. With the distance between us I felt that it wouldn't be that long at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*~_

_I have a new poll on my profile now. I would like to know which story you would prefer me to finish first. Its time a few come to an end so I can begin my new ones. Please take the time to let me know._

_I am also offering a bride of sorts...lol...whether you heard or not there is a SOB contest right now that ends on the 25th for all us Jacob lovers. Anyone you enters the contest, I will send you the first chapter of my new J & B story. For more details on the contest just PM me or leave it in the review. __While reviews are not required I do appreciate when you take the time to leave them. It lets me know you are still enjoying my story and give me some of the encouragement I need to continue!! So if you take the time I can't thank you enough!!_

_~*~_


	25. A Wedding & A Baby

**AN: I know it has been awhile since the last update, far too long actually. I'm sorry for the delay, I have recently moved and am having issues with my wireless connection. I do plan on posting once a week for I am at a friends house at least that much. There are only a few more chapters left of this story and the sequel is still uncertain at this time.**

**As you will notice, I haven't spent too much time on the wedding as much as I will the birth o the baby. There is a reason for that which will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Also Anyone that subscribes to my blog or my forum will receive an advance chapter of the story of their choice! I work hard on keeping both up and running and so far Jen is the only one to subscribe. **

~*~ Chapter 24 ~*~

~*~ A Wedding & a Baby ~*~

I used to think a wedding was a simple affair. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, he buys a ring, she buys a dress, they say I do. I was wrong. That's getting married. A wedding is an entirely different proposition. It wasn't like anything has ever been that easy in my life when it came to love anyway.

As I stood in one of the back storage room turned dressing room of the tribal council building in my black tux, I couldn't help but think of the past few days and how they lead up to this one.

_My wedding day_.

The one in which I marry the love of my life.

One of the most memorable was the tux fitting with EJ and the pack, in which EJ astounded us all as he described a future beyond our time and left many questions unanswered.

~*~

_Each member of the pack was left in stunned silence. While I knew it was a possibility that any children I have would eventually become a wolf, it was different to hear of such a dream._

_Not only did EJ describe a future with Leah, ultimately __**his**__ future with Leah, he was able to accurately describe each wolf out of the pack._

"_Oh and Uncle Seth…when daddy says to listen to him, just listen ok." EJ rambled on more serious now._

_Confusion was evident on all of our faces but only Seth spoke up to ask._

"_Well…ok…but why Eph? What is your daddy going to tell me?" Seth was looking a little worried._

"_To obey his rules. If you don't he is going to hurt you. I dreamed it. I know. " EJ's voice was almost a whisper and yet again each grown man here was at a loss of words. "And I will try to hurt you too if you don't."_

~*~

After that day he hadn't spoke again on why or how we would possibly hurt Seth. Still even now I don't understand why either of us would want to.

After a long, drawn-out meeting with the elders, they in fact confirmed that they believed my son was what my people call a dream seeker.

Meaning he would be able to see future events through his dreams in the years to come. Sometimes, with much practice, at his own will.

EJ's case was a tad bit more special because of his age. But then again EJ was wise beyond his 2 year old mind so his gift didn't really surprise me.

Telling Bella was not something I wanted to do.

I tried to prolong telling her. However I knew that would be trying to prevent the impossible.

One of the wolves would end telling her and I would get the third degree as to why it wasn't me. More then likely it would be Embry. That would be my guess. If not him then definitely Leah.

The friendship Embry and Bella have progressed to is surprising. They didn't talk not but a few words to each other in the past and now they are talking multiple times everyday. Sometimes over the littlest things.

Leah and Bella have come a long way as well. While they fought all the time in the past they are pretty much together all the time anymore. I don't however that it is entirely base d on Leah imprinting on EJ. They were honest to goodness friends it seems.

I would be satisfied if I could keep it from her until after the birth of the baby…or at least until after the wedding.

Stress was the last thing that she needed at this point and it was just like Bella to stress over the possibility of EJ becoming a wolf. What mother wouldn't?

Much to my chagrin the elders insisted that I tell her as soon as possible. Before he had any more dreams that may determine future events.

It took Sue, Billy and the rest of the pack by my side as the courage I needed to tell her.

Her reaction was a little unexpected to say the least. I guess the pregnancy hormones were on our side that day for all she did was cry but swore they were happy tears.

Tears of joy for the future of her son and pack. I'm still waiting to see if the other side will lash out and all the fear I thought she would have come shining through.

It still has yet to have happened.

"Yo Jake, you ok?" Embry's voice echoed through the small room. "You kinda spaced out there for a minute."

Now the many faces of my best men were staring at me.

"Having second thoughts there buddy?" Paul snorted amused with himself. Funny thing was no one else thought it funny. I

"Of course not….I was just thinking." I fiddled with my tie as I explained my distant behavior. "Can you believe this is happening? I mean I am about to get married….a year ago I never would have thought this would be happening." I chuckled, trying not to sound too much like a pansy.

"I know tell me about it." A voice I known too well joined us. One in which I thought wouldn't show up here today. Everyone just looked between the two of us. All not sure what would happen or what would be said.

I watched as my former best friend made his way to me and helped with my tie. I tried not to notice the large gash across the left side of his forehead that was still in the process of healing. For this moment I tried to pretend that the wound wasn't from my own hands. That I didn't nearly kill him the night before.

~*~

I awoke to the sound of Leah and Emily's laughter as they bombarded my room.

"Ehhh…let me sleep please. Haven't you heard that pregnant women need there sleep?" I mumbled as I threw my covers over my head

"Aww…sorry babe no can do. Its your big day remember? We need to have you up and ready. Don't want Jake thinking your going to leave him at the alter do you?" Emily giggled

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I threw the blankets off my face. Once they saw my smile another fit of giggles ensued.

Today was it. Today was the beginning of the rest of mine and Jakes new life together.

Despite everything that happened in the past and the circumstances surrounding last night I was marrying the man of my dreams today.

I couldn't help but think that right now at this very minute Jake was getting ready as well. He was preparing to meet me at the end of the aisle. Was he as excited as I was right now? Or was he nervous?

My smile never left my face as I threw my legs over the bed and looked at the future with a brand new perspective. By days end I would be Mrs. Jacob Black. Nothing from the past mattered anymore.

Granted some things can never be forgotten and some I never want to forget. However in the long run all that mattered was today. It didn't matter that we spent two years apart, we were together now.

We would be a family….Ephraim, Jake, the baby and me. Everything seemed right in the world at this very moment.

The weather was unusually sunny for La Push, I took it as a sign. A sign that all would be ok now. I was right where I was supposed to be.

After waddling my pregnant form from the bathroom, I sat down in a cushioned chair as Emily began to work on my hair. Leah laid my breakfast in front of me and than began to sort through their makeup, finding all the right colors.

How was it that I became so lucky? Out of all the bad I done in my life, all the people I hurt here I was with two of the best friends any girl could wish for.

As directed by Leah I closed my eyes and allowed her to do her thing as Emily braided and twisted tiny pieces of my hair.

I allowed myself to drift back to yesterday. These two girls were the reason I remained sane through the party from hell.

~*~

_Right in the middle of Leah's crazy games there was a knock at the door. Normally I wouldn't be too concerned with it but Leah looked as surprised as the rest of us and that worried me._

_After looking around the room I was pretty sure everyone was here. Leah, Emily, and Kim, yep that's everyone. Sue, Charlie and Billy took Ephraim to pick up Renee and Phil. They were supposed to go out or dinner and enjoy a quiet evening in. So who could it possibly be at the door?_

_Hesitantly Emily went to check and after a few seconds of mock silence Emily squealed in what sounded like delight._

_Leah scrunched her face up and met my questioning eye. _

"_Look who finally showed up!!" Emily bounced back into the living room. "After so many years away they choose a well perceived time to return." _

_Before any of us had a chance to question it further Jacob's twin sisters rounded the corner. Granted they were much older and changed since the last time I saw them but the resemblance to Jake was unmistakable._

_A huge portion of the night after that moment went by with lightening speed. _

_The ridiculously embarrassing sex questions, the boys crashing the party because they got bored at their own, Paul imprinting on Rachel nearly causing a fight with Jacob. Yep just another typical night out with a pack of wolves._

_That was until the game of Truth came up. In all my experience with the game it never ended well for anyone, so why I choose to go along with it I would never recollect._

_The first one to go was Seth, he choose to ask Kim why it was she kept turning Jared's marriage proposal down. We never really heard the answer to that as Jared kept Seth in a headlock until he forfeited the question._

_The questions and answers continued on as began to look around the room. Rachel and Paul were obviously hitting it off. They were sitting remarkably close to each other and flirting shamelessly._

_Quil was out of the circle, kinda in his own little world not focusing on much of anything. After making eye contact with Jacob, whom was sitting across the circle from me, he just shrugged. I loved our form of silent communication._

_I got up and walked over to where he was sitting, knowing what I was about to do he helped me as I got comfortable next to him._

"_Everything ok?" I asked though I knew it wasn't. When he didn't answer I turned to look at him._

_He didn't say anything just looked deep into my eyes and smirked a little. I could tell he was worried about something. _

"_Jake……what do you honestly think of Quil and Bella's sexual past? Cause I have seen it first hand and I most say it was rather hot." Paul snorted and the room got eerily quiet. Rachel looked a bit disgusted and even scooted further away from him._

_When it was apparent he wasn't getting an answer he started on to the next victim…me._

"_So Bella…." Paul's deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts. This couldn't be good. "What would have happened if you came back to find Jacob happy and in love with that girl….what was her name Jake….oh right Shelly. Would you have stayed with Quil and be marrying him tomorrow instead of Jake?" _

_Jacob let out a low growl that rumbled through his chest and Leah smacked Paul so hard that is echoed through the room. I tried to not look affected by his question and did my best to answer it._

"_It doesn't matter….he wasn't and I'm not." I wanted to leave it at that. I was hoping everyone would let it go. I felt Quil's hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly. His way of letting me know he was there for me. _

_I also felt Jake's eyes burning a whole into my body. I waited, didn't want to look at him right away but when I finally did it wasn't any better._

"_Answer the question Bella." His voice was low and rougher then before. Questions in his eyes that needed answered. Ones that I never wanted to because I didn't know the answer to them myself. _

_Sure maybe I have wondered about it. What would I have done if Jake was happy and in love? It wasn't like I came back here to win him back. I thought he had an imprint and I just wanted him to know his son and vice versa._

_Deep down part of me knew that I would have stayed with Quil if that was a possibility. However it wasn't. the relationship would have been short lived due to Quil's own imprinting. One that was real, that I witnessed with my own eyes._

_Again I waited. I knew at that moment everyone's eyes were on me. Rachel and Rebecca the only two completely lost and entirely innocent._

"_Jake come on man what does it matter?" Embry tried to help me out as tears began to fill my eyes. Jake's focus remained on me the entire time. Even as Quil leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You don't have to answer that."_

"_Stay out of it Quil." Jake growled. Quil's head snapped up in that instant. _

"_The hell if I do. I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her again and I meant it." Quil remained protectively at my side. _

"_It is just a question. If I had in fact moved on would you have stayed with Quil? Were your feelings for him deep enough that you would be able to make a life with him, to marry him, to have his children. " His jaw tensed and he waited for my answer. Without thinking I gave him one._

"_If things were different. Yes I would have but they're not."_

_And that was when all hell broke lose. Jake lunged at Quil and before I knew it I was being pulled away from the scene by Leah as the guys tried to break them apart._

_As fast as my pregnant body could go, I took off out of the room no longer able to witness the fight. There was blood everywhere and while Quil and the pack were pretty strong Jake was stronger._

_How was I was I supposed to feel? What was I supposed to say? I known from the moment I left La Push that I was leaving Jake in the hands of another woman. Did he never assume I might move on? _

_Never once had I imagined that I would be in the situation I am in now. _

_Here I am. Pregnant, on the night before my wedding day I am sitting in the laundry room of Quil's house crying hysterically and acting like a crazy person as tears course from my eyes._

_I am hiding between the washer and the dryer and granted my size I'm not entirely sure I can even get out of my little secret place. _

_Right now though I don't want to. I don't want to go out there and face them. I already know what they will all say._

_Each one will try to make me feel better by telling me not to worry about it. That Jake choose me, he is marrying me and that Quil has Claire. This I know and hearing it over and over doesn't make me feel any better._

_Hearing that doesn't change the fact that he was with her. He counted on her for his happiness. Or that I ruined such a deep friendship between two brothers._

_With my knees pulled into my chest I laid my head down on top my knees. I tried to stop the tears but it was impossible. _

_I guess it was safe to say that I never truly thought I would ever have another chance with Jake. Which in return I am sure he felt the same. I planned on staying with Quil for as along as I could and I was honest about that._

_I could not blame him for anything that happened when I was gone no more then he could blame me for my relationship with Quil._

_The past was the past and as much as I know that it didn't matter it doesn't help. How would I be able to get past this? _

_It was always in the back of my mind, the things they probably did together. Now however that I know for sure what they did I cant seem to block it out. _

_It is just there, lingering in the empty hollow piece of my mind. _

_Will it ever feel better? Is there some possible way that within some given time the memory of this night and the actions discovered will slowly melt away? No I don't think it will. It will just be yet another memory that I need to block. _

~*~

Last night was a bad night. A very bad night was an understatement actually. Quil and Jake both had horrid battle wounds and I left without talking to either of them.

I guess I knew the would forgive me as well as each other so I didn't really worry about it at the time.

With my hair and makeup finished, I stood up as I was handed my undergarments for the day.

"Here we will wait outside. I bet you will like it better then the granny panties I found yesterday." Leah giggled and pushed a slightly confused and disgusted Emily out of the room, shutting my door behind them.

As I dropped my robe and stepped into my new boy short maternity underwear I couldn't help but laugh at the incredulously bizarre butt talk yesterday morning with Leah.

~*~

"_During my first trimester with EJ was the first time I got a little cuckoo in the head….it honestly scared the crap out of Quil. I think he thought he lost the sane version of me forever and to be honest I was starting to believe I lost myself as well."_

"_Luckily you got me here to let you know when you are being a little cuckoo, huh?" Leah laughed_

"_Well see that is the thing…I was completely aware what I was saying was absolutely crazy….yet there I was screaming all red faced and veins pulsating and it was all over stupid things like running out of orange juice." I laughed as I thought back to the day when the craziness erupted._

_My reminiscing was interrupted by an awful screeching sound. I turned to see Leah looking through my freshly folded laundry._

"_What do you call those!" She screeched again and I cringed at the ear piercing sound. She picked up a pair of my white cotton underwear. _

"_Those are what I call comfortable when I am three times my usual size." I sneered at her obvious disgust._

"_They are granny panties!" She gasped._

"_Oh they are not! Give me them!!" I reached out and took them from her hands. _

"_You know they do make a cute G String for pregnant gals right?" Leah raised an eyebrow as she plopped down on my bed. _

"_Yeah I know." I chuckled " Maternity underwear or not you still get the whole 'your ass is too fat to be wearing those' lines." _

"_Do I even want to hear the story behind that?" Leah questioned, the look of confusion and interest written all over her face._

"_You may want to hear it but you won't regardless…it isn't something I want being played over and over again to my future husband and the rest of the pack every time you phase." I thrown the pair of underwear into my top drawer and began to brush my hair. Wondering how much of our conversations the pack has already seen._

~*~

I couldn't help but laugh even more once I realized the writing on the under wear package _Invisible Panty Lines for Moms to Be. _

I was sure Leah had a good laugh as well when she found them in the store.

"Okay Bella…it's time!" Emily busted in the room holding my dress. Both of them helped me put it on and we left the house making the short trip to the council building.

I wasn't allowed to see the decorations before hand, they wanted to keep them as much as a surprise as they could.

In a way I am glad they did, as we pulled up to the front there were dozens of white lilies and spider ivy that wrapped around the entrance.

"Wow….this is just…it's beautiful….thank you." The tears were already threatening to break free. The weather was extraordinarily beautiful today, a surely incredible surprise.

"Come on, everyone is waiting." my father stood in a black tux looking like a movie star, something I have never seen before.

He took my arm in his as we made our way to the entrance. Just before he opened the doors he turned to me and that was the first time I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"You know Bells, it wasn't until this morning that I realized what would be said in there." He paused as he took a deep, shaky breath.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this but it was something that he was obviously upset about.

"Who presents this woman…..this _woman_? See to me you are still just a kid. And now you are leaving me . I realized at that moment this morning that you no longer need my help anymore. You are all grown and with a child and baby on the way and soon you will have a husband and home of your own. Something inside began to hurt a little I guess."

"Oh now that isn't true…..I'm always going to need you, you're my dad please don't ever think that you are going to lose me."

My father hugged me for the first time as if he was really worried of letting me go.

~*~

As I waited at the alter for Charlie and Bella to walk through the huge council doors , a sudden rush of relief swept through me.

Here I was on a day I waited so long for and yet never expected to come.

All of our family and friends were in their seats waiting to witness this miracle. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam stood at my side as Leah, Emily and even Quil waited for Bella to join them.

Bella's mother and step father flew in from Florida as well as a few friends that she and Quil made while down there. They were rather interesting to say the least.

Without warning the council doors open and in walked the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Deep down I knew she was still worried about imprinting and what it would do to us if I did imprint on someone. I still didn't tell her about the meeting with Sam and the Elders. Or the fact that they thought that I had already imprinted on Bella but didn't feel the imprint to the full effect due to the amount of love I already carried in my heart for her the first time I phased.

No, she knew none of that. That was something special that I would save for the honeymoon.

She smiled as she caught my eye and I felt my heart burst with happiness.

~*~

"We are gathered here today to honor the union of Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. Their road has not been an easy one yet they keep coming back to each other. Not only is that a sign of love but courage."

As the Elder was performing the ceremony I absently spaced out. I thought of all the times Jake and I were together before we learned each others true feelings for one another. How awkward the Sunday dinners were when all I could do is think about his lips or what it would feel like to have his arms around me.

Then I allowed myself to think of all the pain I caused with the whole Edward fiasco. It wasn't until then that I knew his feelings were deeper then just friendship. Despite the fact that I knew of them I continued my relationship with Edward. Even after I crushed his heart he was still there to pick up the pieces when Edward left.

We caused each other so much heartache and pain and yet here we were. All I knew now was I wanted to make sure he never felt that kind of pain again. That he would never know hurt or sorrow at my hand.

"I stand here in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you." Jake spoke with a shaky breath. "Before you, and without you, my life had no meaning. I was a drifter in a search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness. From the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, the beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I was looking for. Today I have found you, and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday are sorry that they were not looking as I did. I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes. My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold. You have breathed new life into me. I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow. My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fiber of my being is in love with you. Your effulgence has lit a fire in my heart, and you have made radiant for me the earth and sky. The one thing I know Bella, is our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes but to navigate them successfully. I commit myself to making each day work. There will be days when I don't always get things right but your patience gives me the time to make it better. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and bad. Be my partner, my love, my life, and I will be yours."

As Jake finished his vows I was in tears. It was truly the most beautiful thing he has ever said to me. Even more beautiful then his marriage proposal. I was sure the guys would nag on him later for this.

After taking a deep breath I began to proclaim my love in front of everyone and hoped I'd get through my vows without breaking down completely.

Jake reached out his hand to wipe away my tears and smiled his amazing smile. I heard a few awws coming from the crowd but instead of looking to see who they came from found the courage I needed to continue in his eyes.

"I choose you Jacob, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you. I promise to be faithful to you, to commit to you and support you. I promise to respect your unique talents and abilities" I smile as recognition breaks across his face and those in the pack circle chuckles, even the Cullen's. "To lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I am so grateful for you Jake: for all of your love and constant friendship. For our family and our second chance at love and life. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always even though there was a time I wasn't. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

With my hand in Jake's we look deeply into each others eyes as the Elder continues on with the ceremony. Despite the fact there are dozens of people here in the tiny council building at this very moment, it feels as if it is just the two of us.

"Can anyone here, find a reason why this man or this woman shall not be married?"

When no one had spoke up he continued on and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togethernessAnd may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may kiss your bride."

Jake leaned over and pulled me into him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I held on as tightly as I could as our lips met. He kissed me with such a passion I began to blush at the thought of anyone witnessing it. Especially Charlie and Billy.

After a few brief moments we pulled apart and faced the Quileute Elder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now share with you Warrior Black and his new bride."

We turned and faced the crowd and headed down the aisle and waited outside to greet our guest. Once outside Jake swept me off my feet and kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in a million days.

~*~

JPOV

The pack along with our family and the rest of our friends all gathered along the beach for the reception. I would have to thank them properly later for the amazing job they did, everything was decorated beautifully.

We had our first dance as husband and wife and talked about how cute EJ looked as he danced with Claire. The guys all joked and made fun of Quil saying that he finally had some competition to watch out for.

Midway through the party Bella went inside to use the restroom. Paul's house was the closest one to the beach so that was where our guest would use the restroom and where the extra ice and food was stored.

Once she came back out she was wearing a pair of baggy jogging pants and white t shirt of what I assumed to be Paul's.

"My stomach isn't feeling too well. I think it might have to do with the snugness of the dress so I had to change." She blushed feverishly.

"You're even more beautiful then ever." I whispered and kissed her as passionately as she was kissing me. I was truly the happiest man in the world right now.

The night passed rather quickly. Most of the pack were still here but the rest of the guest left earlier in the evening.

Bella decided to lay down on Paul's couch for a little rest as she put it. That little rest turned into almost two hours now.

As I helped clean up outside Quil went in to check on her. What happened next scared me like nothing before.

"Jake man you better get in here….her water just broke!"

~*~

While I had gone over this day a million times in my head I never expected myself to act this way.

Instead I had always been the epitome of calm and collected, what I had never expected was how utterly terrified I could possibly be.

I needed another day or maybe two to read all those damn pregnancy books that Embry has been reading for months now. However it was too late now. My subconscious attempt to delay the impossible had failed horribly.

Bella arched her back suffering from another contraction in semi silence. Embry was right at her side rubbing her back as talking to her in soothing calming tones.

"I have to get the bag." I stated from my side of Bella. Embry and Bella both glared at me as if I had two heads.

"Forget about the bag. Someone will bring it later." Embry answered as he remained in control of the entire situation.

By now the entire room was full of the remaining members of the pack and their imprints.

Quil and Leah were left in charge of EJ and Claire. Jared and Kim went to pick up my father to give him a ride to the hospital and Seth went to wake up Sue and Charlie seen how they weren't answering their phone.

Emily offered to go pick up the bag and meet bring it to the hospital while Sam got Dr Cullen on the phone. All the while I watched in stunned silence as Embry comforted my wife and Paul continuously muttered about the mess on the carpet.

"Okay well he will be there waiting for you." Sam hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. "As soon as we get the bag we will be there as well. Congratulations man." Sam smiled at me but I couldn't smile back I stayed frozen in my spot.

His eyebrow creased and he grimaced. "Do I have to give you an order?" His voice turned to more of an annoyed bark with a hint of humor lingering.

"No you will not!" Bella panted through another contraction. "He will snap out of this and enjoy being there for the birth of our daughter all on his own. No pack orders will be given tonight."

Paul and Sam looked at me wide eyed and muttered something under their breath too low for Bella to hear.

Paul chuckled a bit causing a deadly glare from Bella that immediately shut him up. I can understand their surprise…neither one ever heard Bella raise her voice. I on the other hand was well aware of just how loud and mean she could get.

We all walked out together, Embry on one side of Bella and myself on the other. We supported her as we placed her in the backseat. As I started to climb in the back with her she asked for Embry and shocked me out of my trance. Almost as if I suffered a slap I the face I was well aware I had let my wife down.

Instead I climbed into the driver seat as Paul got in the passenger side. It surprised me a bit that he was even coming along. The roads were empty and black beneath the darkened starless sky.

I pressed down on the accelerator, speeding toward Seattle. Because of the possible complication we opted for having the baby in Seattle where Dr Cullen and an immense amount of other doctors would be if something were to happen.

I watched in the rearview mirror as another contraction passed and Bella fell back into Embry's arms looking pale and sickly.

I sped even faster along the deserted roads. Every once in a while stealing a glance in the rearview mirror at my wife. At this point in time even the calm and collected Embry began to look nervous as he timed the contractions.

The car was strangely quiet for holding 3 grown werewolves and a laboring woman.

"Are you doing ok Bells?" I glanced back and met her stare.

"I'm good but you might want to drive faster though." My heart hammered in my chest.

Keep calm, I told myself. I have to keep calm for Bella. I could feel the pull of the car as I sped around the curve and almost expected Bella to yell at me to slow down. However that never happened.

The contractions seemed to be coming every 9 minutes or so. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or how much time that meant we had to spare. Now I really wish I would have read one of his damn books.

As I saw my best friends comforting my wife part of me was happy he was so well informed that he could help her. Then there was another part of me that wanted to throw him from the moving vehicle.

Once we made it into Seattle, the traffic began to pick up a bit. Not too many cars but there were enough that I had to stop at a light 0nce or twice. I turned back toward Bella and asked if she was alright again. Which was a big mistake.

"Will you please stop asking me that?" She whimpered. "Trust me I will let you know if I am not."

Embry gave me an apologetic look as he rubbed her arm. I threw the car in park at the emergency room entrance and rushed out of the car not even taking the time to shut the door. Paul raised his eyebrows a bit but didn't speak a word as he stepped out of the vehicle.

I pulled open the back door and scooped Bella into my arms. I was waiting for her to protest and demand me put her down but she didn't. All she did was lay her head on my chest and held onto my shirt tightly as I carried through the sliding doors.

I walked up to the tiny window with the gray haired lady behind it. No one behind the counter seemed to be rushing. Everyone seemed more interested in their coffee or the story of the blondes date last night. None of them looked as if they were emergency room nurses.

With Paul and Embry flanking my sides I cleared my throat rather loudly. Bella still remained still except for the few times she tensed up. But she never spoke.

"Can I help you, Mr.....," the nurses turned and looked at the sight before them. "

Black. The name is Jacob Black and this is my wife Bella,….Isabella Black. We are gong to have a baby." I spoke in a rush. The nurse looked amused at my response and the ladies behind her chuckled. I heard a faint whisper behind me that sounded like "What the hell." and I immediately knew it was Paul. I would have to smack him later for it.

"How far apart are your contractions sweetie?" The nurse turned to Bella but she refused to speak.

When it was apparent nothing was coming out of her mouth Embry spoke.

"About 8 minutes ma'am…"

"Ok well then.." The nurse was interrupted when Dr Cullen walked into the room.

"Jacob, Bella please follow me."

With out another look at the little gray lady I started to follow Dr Cullen.

"Excuse me sir" A stick thin pimply kid none other then one of the hospital volunteers rushed behind me.

"I'm sorry but you can't leave your car out there you have to move it."

Without hesitating I tossed him the keys.

"Move it yourself man."

~*~

"I have to check on another patient. There really isn't to much else to do right now, except put the call in to the anesthesiologist. That is if you want the meds. I will be back in a little bit to check on you though." Carlisle rubbed Bella's arm and exited the room.

"What are we to do in the meantime?"

The nurse that was inserting the IV thought for a minute. "I guess you can watch television for a while. The remote is built into the bed."

"My wife is in labor. I don't think she is in the mood for television." I spoke curtly.

"Ok well maybe not. However I will remind you that you may be here a while. We just had a mother labor for 30 hours."

Only then did Bella speak, well it was more of a gasp but still she made some sort of sound. There wasn't much time to dwell on it though because she grasped the bed rail and breathed through another contraction.

After another half hour I turned the TV on. It seemed wrong, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. The contractions were still 8 minutes apart. I began to have suspicions that my precious daughter was going to take her own sweet time.

Not even born yet and she already mastered the skill of being fashionably late. Even if I hadn't been told beforehand that she was a girl I would have guessed it at this moment.

Bella was doing ok. I knew this not only because I just asked but because she punched me in the arm afterward and didn't even flinch from the pain.

The rest of the Cullen's showed up about an hour later. Including Edward and his new flame. As I thought about it now the term flame seemed like a rather inconsiderate term to use for a vampire. However all the same, they were there.

Edward and Alice seemed a little suspicious, stealing glances from across the room at each other and smiling shyly.

The moody blonde even asked if they were sure Carlisle knew, so low that Bella never caught it. When I went to question the matter Edward quickly went to Bella's side diverting my attention completely.

He even asked if she was ok causing a huge smile from me because I was sure she would be punching him like she did me. However much to my disappointment she didn't.

They were all dressed in the best and made quite a presence. After a few hugs and expressed gratitude's Bella kicked them all out of the room.

The waiting room was now full of vampires and werewolves. Along with Charlie, Sue, and my father. Quil and Leah still haven't arrived. They made arrangements for Claire' s mother to watch the two of them while they joined us here.

The contractions started coming faster. First every seven minutes, then every six, then five and now four. The television was still on but the volume was muted. With the contractions coming faster I was trying to get her ice chips like the nurse suggested but she refused.

The nurse tried to get her to take a walk but she responded that no one could make her get out of the bed to walk right now and the nurse just left it at that. Her eyes were glued to the monitor that was attached to her belly.

"Aren't you afraid?" She turned and looked at me. I could see the fear in her face but with the contractions growing closer it didn't surprise me.

"No." I spoke sure of my answer. " It has been a week since the last ultrasound, and she is doing fine. I think if the band was going to attach that it would have already. And we are so far along now if it did I don't think it would do much harm."

"What if it attached to the cord at the last minute? It could cut off all the blood flow and then what?" Her voice was rushed and shaky. She was on the verge of tears.

"It wont," I assured her. "If Carlisle was worried he would be in here right now but he isn't. In fact he is in the waiting room with the rest of our over extended family."

"Carlisle is in the waiting room!!" She turned and glared at me. Something I thought was going to calm her obviously didn't. I don't think Bella would be able to stop worrying until she could hold our daughter in her arms.

"Embry is out there asking all kinds of questions. How far your dilated and heart rates and all that stuff." She smiled and nodded. " I took a sip of my coffee that Alice brought in. It was actually pretty good.

"I think I want to have another one." Bella smiled and I about choked.

"Another what….baby?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes…I want to have a big family. I was an only child and it was very lonely for me. I want to give EJ and our daughter the best life they can have. I want them to be surrounded with little brothers and sisters they can play with on rainy days or have some one to talk to at the dinner table. Even someone to just scheme with and plan things that will get them in trouble later on. You had two older sisters wasn't that wonderful?"

"Sometimes," I muttered. "But other times it wasn't so great. Being the youngest and the only boy I might add, I was taken advantage of a lot. In the mornings the showers were always cold and there were countless tea parties and make over's. I am telling you the long hair wasn't good cause Rachel and Rebecca tried to put curlers and every thing else in it. They called me their guinea pig." She started chuckling. "I am serious. I will never forget the time they got a curler stuck in my hair and then had to cut it out. I am still traumatized to this day." I smiled as she laughed again. I was happy I was at least doing something right.

She smiled once more. "I still want more then just our two."

"So do I but lets just get this one out of the way first. Then we will see what happens."

She nodded in agreement. I could tell she was still deep in thought about something.

"Can we adopt?" she asked softly. "I mean…well, you know…."

"If you can't get pregnant again?" she nodded again looking down.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We can adopt. I heard it can take awhile but we will do what ever it is you want."

"Then maybe we should start the process now." The look on her face was a mix of determination and seriousness.

"Umm Bells, I don't think you are in any condition to start anything now.

"I know." Now she was getting annoyed again. "I meant when the baby is a couple of months old or something like that. We can still try to have another one but that way if we can't then there isn't a big age difference."

I leaned in and kissed her head, "You sure have given this a lot of thought haven't you?"

"I have been giving it some thought ever since we found out about the ABS. I was so worried and still am."

"Nothing is going to happen." I took her hand. "But I know what you mean."

"I love you." she kissed my fingers.

"I love you, too."

"Can you go get Embry? I want to talk to him about the godfather thing." I knew she felt guilty about what she said before and was probably going to apologize.

"Sure. I will be right back."

I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone but just as I walked out a nurse walked in. I made my way down the empty hospital hallway thinking of just how much everything changed. Bella was about to have our baby. One that we didn't think would get the chance to be born.

My life was blessed in more ways then just one. One of those blessings would be our family. The one I could see through the waiting room window as I made my way toward them.

I had to laugh at the site I saw as I walked into the room. My father was eyeing Sue and Charlie as she tried to take the 12th cup of coffee off of him. Alice had warned my father about it ahead of time but apparently he found it rather amusing as he sat in his chair smirking at Charlie's spurt of bubbly caffeinated induced energy.

Emmett and Paul were arm wrestling, which probably wasn't the best idea, seen how something was probably going to get broke. Esme, Alice and ubber bitch watched the two grown men with a rather annoyance.

Sam and Emily sat hand in hand in complete awe. Emily hand her hand resting on her belly as she stared into space making me wonder what it was they weren't telling us.

Jared and Kim were in the corner making out while Jasper and Seth were watching laughing dubiously. Oddly enough I knew Jasper's gift had to have played a role in it.

Olivia sat alone and Edward was no where to be seen. Embry was pacing back and forth as Quil and Leah followed me into the room.

Once I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The streams of questions followed freely as I nodded and explained how she was doing and that her and the baby was fine.

Everyone looked relieved but the Cullen women. I noticed Alice giving Rosalie an unexplainable look. I began telling Embry that Bella would like to see him.

His face lit up as if he was giving the most amazing gift ever. It was then that I noticed something was horribly wrong. I heard an announcement of some code I didn't understand.

"You should really go to Bella now." Rosalie stated. She wasn't being rude or sarcastic, she looked worried and she was being sincere. Only then did I realize that the nurses that was rushing around were headed toward Bella's room.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

~*~

_**Please review & let me know what you think or if you are even still interested in this story. Thank you for reading.**_


	26. Nameless Coward

**I am sorry to do this to all my honest readers but it has come to my attentiont that I am being accused of stealing from a best selling novel by Nicholas Sparks. For those of you that read the review, you know the nameless coward was rude and a bit out of line. I take the time to write and post on FF because I happen to love my readers and their responses to my stories. The condition Bella has in SC is in one for his novels, the woman also dies and in my story she doesnt. To a writer this is one of the things that can happen to make you feel inadequate and stall your writing. As of right now I am sitting on the remaining chapter of SC and BG, unsure whether or not to post on FF or take my stories elsewhere. I have contacted FF about the review but with the reviewer not being registered there isnt anything I nor they can do. I will let you know whether or not I will continue on here or not. If you google the condition you will find 7 other books, 17 tv show and 4 movies that have used it in their story line. That DOES NOT mean that it was stolen from the other. Again I apologize to my readers for the delay and ask that next time if you have an issue with my story either dont read it or contact me personally. Thank you...Ashley**


	27. Chapter 27

Do to the overwhelming response from all my readers, I have decided to give FF one more try. I understand most dont like switching from site to site.

However, my updates will be faster on Jacob Black N Pack and I will not add any new stories to FF like I planned to. The other author and I came to an agreement and she is no longer accusing me of anything and is expected to make an announcement later today.

I have contacted the people running the Dilf Contest and have let it up to them whether or not to keep my story. I hate the mess and the fighting so we will see what comes form that. When I know more I will announce it.

Thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. Ashley


End file.
